Une cape de courage
by Plumedepaon98
Summary: TRADUCTION DE Cloak of courage Hermione souffre de terribles pertes et doit choisir entre deux voies. L'Appel du Sang. HG/SS. ATTENTION: Mort de personnage, description d'abus, scènes pour adultes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JK Rowling. Cette fiction est pour mon pur plaisir, et, j'espère, celui des autres personnes. –NDT : et j'ajouterai même que, en tant que traductrice, ceci n'est pas mon travail d'écriture ; le seul travail que je puisse revendiquer ici est la traduction de cette histoire que j'ai adorée. Vous pouvez trouver la fiction d'origine en recherchant dans mes favoris, « **Cloack of courage »**.-_

 _Cette fiction est basée sur le challenge de la Loi du Mariage sur WIKTT. Je ne sais pas si j'attendrais tous les critères du challenge, mais je ferai ce que je peux avec cette histoire qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cette histoire sera plus sombre que mes précédentes histoires – elle contient des morts de personnage et des descriptions d'abus. De nouveaux avertissements pourront être requis dans les chapitres suivants._

 _NDT : J'ajouterai que cette traduction est postée sur ce site, tout d'abord, pour mon plaisir de traduire. Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, et j'aimerais la partager avec les lecteurs francophones qui n'ont pas la possibilité de la lire dans la langue de Shakespeare. J'ajouterai encore que je suis une traductrice amateur, et que des erreurs/des mauvaises traductions de ma part –bien que normalement évitées par une relecture attentive- peuvent être possibles ; puissiez-vous en trouver, ne vous faites pas prier et faites-moi signe, j'y corrigerai avec plaisir !_

 _En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Une cape de courage,** de WendyNat

Chapitre 1

Des coups de foudre irréguliers déchiraient le ciel, au loin. Un orage arrivait.

Des robes noires découpant les contours d'une silhouette couraient. Une autre silhouette, plus petite, sentit le poursuivant la rejoindre et accéléra un peu ses pas. Alors que le poursuivant se rapprochait, la plus petite silhouette s'arrêta soudainement, la tête haute, et tourna son visage vers l'autre silhouette.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter. J'ai fait mon choix. », dit la plus petite silhouette d'une voix calme et ferme. Jeune. Féminine. Souffrante.

L'homme en noir s'arrêta, et ne dit qu'un seul mot.

« Venez. » Voyant son hésitation, il ricana[om1] . « Vous pensez que vous pouvez m'échapper ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. », dit-il, en regardant pour un instant vers les sombres arbres. « Si c'est la voie que vous pensez être la meilleure pour vous…je ne vous empêcherai pas d'y aller. Mais d'abord, vous m'écouterez. »

La petite silhouette rejeta en arrière sa capuche et fixa l'homme en face d'elle, ses boucles indisciplinées gonflant dans le vent. « Pourquoi…en quoi est-ce que cela vous importe ? »

Il rejeta aussi sa capuche et la regarda de ses yeux noirs, ses propres cheveux gras ne gonflant que faiblement dans le vent. « Venez, enfant. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, » dit-elle, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux. « C'est bien cela le problème. »

Il hocha la tête lentement, concédant ce point. « Comme c'est perspicace de votre part de le remarquer. Venez. » Il tendit sa main. « Je vous en prie.» La surprise de son appel eut l'effet voulu –elle obéit, avançant d'un pas vers lui et tendit sa main en hésitant.

« Vous n'essaierez pas de m'arrêter, lorsque vous m'aurez dit ce que vous souhaitez me raconter ? »

« En effet. Maintenant, suivez-moi, » dit-il, saisissant sa main froide et la dirigeant loin du portail de Poudlard.

« Où ? »

« Vous aurez votre droit à des questions, mais pas maintenant. Veuillez aimablement vous abstenir de parler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination, » dit-il, en tournant ses yeux noirs pour la fixer alors qu'ils traversaient les terres du domaine. Il fût soulagé quand elle hocha silencieusement de la tête. Satisfait de sa mesure[om2] , il s'expliqua : « Nous allons simplement dans un endroit où nous pourrons parler sans être dérangés. Où des oreilles indiscrètes ne peuvent pas fouiner. »

Après un petit moment de marche, ils atteignirent un mur du château. Elle l'observa, en fronçant les sourcils, et il autorisa un petit sourire à toucher ses lèvres alors qu'il passait sa baguette sur la pierre intacte, tout en murmurant une incantation. Le mur fondu en une arche de pierre, et ils la traversèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans son bureau, fixant silencieusement l'un l'autre. Il attendait qu'elle brise le silence d'elle-même.

« Bien, Professeur, », commença-t-elle, sa voix toujours stable. « Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitiez me dire ? »

« Une histoire, Mademoiselle Granger, » dit-il, en la fixant par-dessus ses doigts croisés. « Une histoire, tout simplement. Mais d'abord…j'ai pour ma part quelques questions. »

« Allez-y.»

« Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir prendre votre revanche. Contre des Mangemorts surentraînés ? » Il continua à la regarder par-dessus ses mains croisées, et elle lui retourna son regard. « C'était une question, Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Non. Pas tout de suite…non, je ne pense pas, »répondit-elle.

« Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander où vous vous rendiez ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais fut incapable de continuer à soutenir son regard. Il abaissa ses mains sur la table et se pencha en avant. « Mademoiselle Granger. Hermione. Je vous poserai la question une fois de plus avant de vous administrer du Veritaserum. » Elle le regarda avec choc et ouvrit sa bouche. « Je sais très bien ce que vous allez dire. Gardez votre souffle. Le Directeur est au courant, et m'a donné carte blanche pour faire ce qui doit être fait. » Elle le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, et il sourit d'un air moqueur[om3] . « Oui. C'est un peu…déconcertant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi- »

« Pourquoi _pensez_ -vous, Mademoiselle Granger ? » demanda-t-il, condescendant, en gardant ses yeux sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agite. « Bien, il me semble que vous étiez sur le point de me donner votre destination de ce soir. » Il observa en approuvant alors qu'elle reprenait contrôle d'elle-même et rencontrait son regard bravement.

« Pour apprendre. »

« Ah, » réagit-il, et ensuite il soupira. « Et où est-ce que vous prévoyiez de trouver cette…connaissance…que vous recherchez ? » À nouveau, elle s'agita silencieusement. Il frappa d'une main contre la table, l'effrayant. « J'attends une réponse Mademoiselle Granger ! » La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit en silence et ensuite se referma. Il se rassit, en prenant une profonde respiration. « Je suis, ici, assez confortablement assis et je ne serai pas content si vous me forcez à quitter ma chaise et rapporter cette fiole de sérum. » Il sourit légèrement. « Peut-être cela me viendra-t-il à l'esprit de vous poser des questions plus…personnelles…qu'il ne vous plairait. » _Ah, cela a eu son effet_ , pensa-t-il avec satisfaction lorsqu'il vit un regard paniqué apparaître dans ses yeux.

« Je- d'accord…Un…ami…m'a offert de m'apprendre quelques…choses…que je puisse utiliser- »

« Un ami, » répéta-t-il sans passion. Elle hocha la tête. Attrapant une plume sur sa table, il la fit tournoyer sans but précis entre ses longs doigts. Sur un ton de conversation, il dit, « Vous êtes consciente, Mademoiselle Granger, que Viktor Krum est un Mangemort ? » Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur la plume dansant entre ses doigts. Il stoppa son mouvement, et ses yeux remontèrent vers les siens. « À nouveau, j'attends une réponse de votre part. »

« Oui, » répondit-elle, détournant les yeux de son regard.

« Et vous êtes pleinement consciente, sans aucun doute, qu'il souhaite seulement vous utiliser comme une arme pour faire disparaître des membres du Cercle de Voldemort qui sont au-dessus de lui ? Améliorant ainsi sa place dans la hiérarchie ? » Il fit une pause pour laisser ses déclarations pénétrer son esprit. « Mademoiselle Granger ! » mugit-il, faisant sursauter de nouveau la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

« O-oui, » bégaya-t-elle, et ensuite continua avec une voix recomposée alors qu'elle se redressait, « J'étais pleinement consciente de cela…ou je le supposais, tout du moins. » Ses yeux luisirent froidement, et il frissonna en voyant cela. Tellement jeune, tellement de douleur, tellement…tellement comme lui, à cet âge. Elle avait déjà trop vu. Il entendit à peine les mots suivants, murmurés, « La seule façon de combattre le feu est par la feu. »

« C'est sûrement la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez dite dans cette pièce ce soir, Mademoiselle Granger, » affirma-t-il de manière cinglante. Elle leva son regard vers lui avec surprise. « Oui, encore plus stupide que demander à un Mangemort de vous enseigner le savoir dont vous pensez avoir besoin pour venger les morts de vos êtres aimés. »

« C'est…c'est la meilleure façon de le faire. Pour combattre les Arts Sombres, je dois apprendre les Arts Sombres, » dit Hermione, sa voix plus aussi solide qu'elle n'avait été.

« Cela ne fera pas ce que vous projetez que cela fasse. Il y a une raison pour que ces choses soient interdites. Une raison pour laquelle elles ne soient pas enseignées à Poudlard, » dit-il sèchement. « Je l'ai appris… » Il lui fit un sourire sans humour avant de continuer, « comme ils disent, de la dure façon, Mademoiselle Granger. » Il regarda dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Hum…Professeur ? » Sa petite voix le sortit de ses rêveries, et il cligna des yeux. Quand le silence devint lourd à porter, elle parla – comme il savait qu'elle le ferait. « Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi- » Elle s'arrêta, déglutissant, et ensuite elle enroula son courage autour d'elle comme une cape et demanda, « Pourquoi vous êtes-vous tourné vers les Mangemorts ? Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu l'un d'entre eux ? »

Il la fixa en silence avant de se lever et de lui tourner le dos. « Pour à peu près les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes sur le point de le faire, Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Mais…Je ne suis pas- »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas ? » s'exclama-t-il, en se retournant pour lui faire face. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle trembla devant la fureur de ses yeux. Il respira profondément pendant un moment, se calmant. « Mademoiselle Granger. On ne se…mouille pas simplement dans les Arts Sombres. Ils sont…plus séducteurs que vous ne le réalisez. Vous –oui, Mademoiselle Granger, même vous, » dit-il avec un sourire triste, « -serez…entrainée dans les Arts Sombres. » Il retourna à son siège et regarda ses mains. Presque pour lui-même, il dit, « Chaque pas à l'air petit, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez descendu tellement profond que vous ne puissiez plus voir la lumière depuis le fond de la fosse dans lequel vous êtes. Et c'est là…à ce moment-là…que vous réalisez ce que vous avez fait.

« Et réalisez ce que cela vous coutera pour essayer de grimper au-dehors. » Il ferma ses yeux. « Pas beaucoup ne prennent le risque…peu seulement sont capables de grimper au-dehors, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Elle était silencieuse, le regardant alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter le tremblement de ses mains en les fermant sur ses genoux. « Est-ce pourquoi Viktor…pourquoi il est devenu un Mangemort ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix enrouée. « Il a toujours été curieux à propos des Arts Sombres…peut-être qu'il a été trop impliqué. »

Il ouvrit ses yeux et la regarda. « Peut-être. Je ne peux pas dire pour Monsieur Krum. Il y avait surement beaucoup de pression familiale aussi. »

« Son père. » C'était une affirmation, non pas une question. Réalisant cela, il hocha simplement de la tête en réponse. « Oh, Dieux, » s'exclama-t-elle, en fermant ses yeux. Il attendit qu'elle forme sa prochaine question. « Avez-vous…avez-vous eu quelque sorte de pression familiale, professeur ? »

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire sans joie. « Oui…bien que, pas de la façon dont vous pensez…Mes raisons…étaient assez similaires aux vôtres, Mademoiselle Granger. Je voulais…j'avais besoin…d'une revanche. Une revanche sur quelqu'un dont la connaissance des Arts Sombres dépassaient grandement la mienne. En ce temps-là. »

« Et c'est alors que vous avez recherché la connaissance. Que vous avez appris, de façon à avoir votre revanche, » dit-elle.

Il hocha de la tête. « En effet. » Il tourna rapidement son regard vers ses doigts entre lesquels il faisait courir la plume. « Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un proche de vous, Mademoiselle Granger. » Levant ses yeux, il examina avec attention sa réaction.

Des larmes vinrent rapidement se poser au bord de ses yeux, et elle détourna le regard. « Je-mes parents…et ensuite…ensuite Ron, aussi…tout cela à cause de cette stupide loi… » Il regarda alors qu'elle, avec un grand effort, refermait sa cape de courage autour d'elle, les larmes disparaissant. Il fit un petit hochement de tête d'approbation à son encontre. Sa voix ne dérailla que légèrement lorsqu'elle demanda, «Vous…vous avez dit que c'était de la pression familiale, mais pas de la façon dont je pensais. Monsieur…de quelle façon était-ce ? » Sa voix termina dans un murmure, « Qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit vers les Arts Sombres ? Vers…vers Voldemort ? »

« Qu'est qui m'a poussé à chercher de la connaissance auprès d'une personne que j'appelais un ami ? » Demanda-t-il avec précision. Elle détourna le regard, et il soupira. « Je vais vous le dire, Mademoiselle Granger. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre serment – votre serment magique» il hocha de la tête alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui de surprise, et continua, « -que ce que je vais vous dire…vous n'en discuterez avec personne d'autre, à part moi-même ou le Professeur Dumbledore, de n'importe quelle façon. » Elle hocha la tête et il mima impatiemment pour qu'elle sorte sa baguette. Les mains tremblant légèrement, elle proclama l'incantation et le serment magique. Ils observèrent les deux sa baguette entourée d'une lueur bleue avant que cela ne disparaisse.

« Ma vie familiale n'était pas…idéale. Comme je suis sûr que vous le sachiez déjà de Potter. » À cela, il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard appuyé, se rappelant les souvenirs qui s'étaient échappés de son esprit durant une leçon particulière d'Occlumencie avec Potter il y avait deux ans de cela. Elle garda ses yeux sur les siens, son masque d'innocence glissant seulement un petit peu. Il hocha la tête méchamment. « Comme je le pensais. Mon père était…un homme diabolique. Ma mère était faible. Il en a fait sa proie, et j'ai…j'ai été pris entre deux feux. » Il s'arrêta à nouveau, et elle attendit patiemment. « Ma mère était…une bonne personne. J'ai dit qu'elle était faible, mais la vérité est, elle n'avait pas trop d'autre option que de rester avec lui. Elle n'avait pas d'argent à elle – mon père l'a épousée pour son nom, qui était respecté par les autres sorciers Sangs-Purs. Le peu d'argent qu'elle a apporté lors du mariage, il l'a bu. Ainsi qu'il l'a fait du sien, » dit-il amèrement, laissant tomber la plume. « Nous ne lui en voulions pas. Quand il buvait…il était plaisant d'être à ses côtés. Un vrai père, un bon mari. » Il sourit légèrement à son air surpris. « En effet. Mon père était l'exception à la règle. Il était ce qu'on appelle un _bon bourré_. Quand il était sans alcool…c'était pendant ces moments-là que les fureurs arrivaient. »

Il la fixa et elle ne cligna pas des yeux pendant qu'elle supportait son regard. « J'ai passé des années à regarder ma mère traverser des épreuves plus écœurantes les unes des autres. La regardant se faire frapper, se faire violer, mon père lui jeter des sorts…oui, Mademoiselle Granger…regarder. Mon père trouvait cela…éducationnel. Il me lançait un sort de cordage et me forçait à regarder, pendant que ma mère se faisait détruire par ce monstre qui était son mari. Ce monstre qui était mon père.

« Il m'a appris mes premiers sorts des Arts Sombres, m'encourageant à y… pratiquer…sur des animaux, des insectes, qu'importait ce que je trouvais. J'ai remarqué assez vite que je n'avais pas goût à cela, mais alors que je grandissais, j'y ai trouvé de remarquables avantages. Des avantages puissants. J'ai étudié autant que je pouvais seul, et mon père m'a encouragé. Il n'a pas réalisé que j'étudiais pour pouvoir un jour me mettre sur son chemin, pour pouvoir défendre ma mère et prendre revanche pour elle. Ensuite… » il fit une pause, et la jeune femme assise en face de lui ne bougea pas, son expression figée dans l'horreur. « Alors que j'étais à la maison pour l'été après ma sixième année, il a fait une de ses sessions éducatives devant moi. J'ai protesté, comme un fou. J'ai pensé que j'étais assez puissant, que j'avais enfin appris assez. Il m'a enseigné que j'avais tort. La dernière…réprimande…m'a fait sombrer dans l'inconscience pendant un long moment. Quand je me suis réveillé, les volumes sur les Arts Sombres étaient sous cadenas, protégés par des sorts qui venaient de ces volumes-mêmes. J'étais jeune, fou, présomptueux…J'avais joué mes cartes trop tôt.

« Quand je suis retourné à Poudlard l'année suivante, j'ai recherché ceux qui pouvaient m'aider. Mes amis, comme je les appelais…plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà diplômés mais restaient en contact. Je voulais les utiliser pour leurs connaissances. Sans le réaliser, ils m'entraînaient avec eux. Ils m'ont parlé d'un groupe qui accéderait à tous mes désirs, qui m'enseigneraient ces choses interdites, qui me rendraient assez fort pour je me mette en travers du chemin de l'homme que je haïssais le plus au monde.

« Oh, ils étaient un groupe de tordus, ça je n'en doutais pas. Un culte, suivant aveuglément un fou acharné. J'ai réalisé que ce serait de la folie de les joindre, de faire ces serments puissants que leur dirigeant exigeait…mais ils avaient la connaissance que je voulais. J'étais…tenté, même à ce moment-là, de prendre ce qu'ils m'offraient.

« Toutefois, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai résisté au…conseil…de mes amis. J'ai continué à m'enseigner moi-même, lisant n'importe quel texte sur les Arts Sombres qui tombait sous ma main...Et ensuite- » il baissa la tête pendant un moment avant de continuer d'une voix sinistre « -j'ai reçu des nouvelles disant que ma mère était morte. »

Un silence complet régna sur la pièce pendant un très long moment. Finalement, une voix hésitante dit, « Monsieur ? »

Il continua comme s'il ne s'était pas arrêté. « J'avais mes suspicions…cela avait été classée comme une chute accidentelle, mais je n'y ai pas cru un instant…je suis allé à l'enterrement. C'était l'hiver, il neigeait…et quand je suis arrivé là-bas, j'ai décidé de mettre en pratique les choses que j'avais apprises. Après avoir délibérément imbibé mon père d'alcool, de façon à ce qu'il soit relaxé, j'ai…fouillé son esprit. Pour ceux qui en possèdent le Don, la Légilimencie ne requiert pas l'utilisation d'une baguette. Des flashs d'événements…monstrueux me sont arrivés à travers le lien. À travers les différents souvenirs qui tournoyaient dans sa conscience tordue, j'ai vu ma mère mourir. De ses mains.

« Plus prudent après ma réprimande de l'été précédent, j'ai fait un serment. J'apprendrai tout ce que je pourrais, et je vengerais la mort de ma mère. Je joindrais le groupe, utiliserais ses membres, extorquerais d'eux tout leur savoir des Arts Sombres…et ensuite je rentrerais chez moi et prendrais ma revanche. J'ai juré que le meurtrier de ma mère payerait.

«Que mon père payerait. »

Il croisa son regard à nouveau, notant avec satisfaction que ses yeux bruns hésitaient, bien qu'il voie encore de la résolution en eux. Avec un soupir intérieur, il continua.

« Je suis retourné à Poudlard, ne laissant personne soupçonner mon plan. J'ai été averti des dangers…par Dumbledore lui-même…il soupçonnait mes intentions, je crois. Il est dangereusement perceptif aux autres. Je lui ai montré un visage poli, prononcé les mots appropriés, et ai complétement ignoré ses avertissements. J'étais certain de ne pas tomber dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles tellement d'autres étaient tombées en pratiquant les Arts Sombres j'étais certain de pouvoir utiliser ces fanatiques pour leurs connaissances et ensuite m'en extraire sans trop de problèmes. J'étais intelligent, plus intelligent qu'à peu près tous ceux à avoir marché en ces murs pendant des dizaines d'années avant moi. Je ne cherchais pas cet apprentissage pour du gain personnel, mais je le cherchais par amour –j'aimais ma mère, énormément, et sa mort devait être vengée. » Il lui fit un sourire désabusé, « J'étais une bonne personne, et les bonnes personnes ne tombent pas sous le charme des Arts Sombres. N'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, ne bougeant que sa tête en silence.

« Non ? Vous êtes aussi folle que je l'étais, » statua-t-il. « Vos parents sont morts. Votre…soupirant…est mort. Vous êtes trop jeune, pour avoir vécu ce que vous avez vécu…tout comme je l'étais. »

Elle baissa sa tête, cachant son visage. Avec une voix étouffée, elle dit, « Mon ami. Pas mon soupirant. » Il souleva un sourcil, légèrement surpris. Comme le silence devenait trop lourd à supporter pour elle, elle souleva sa tête et ajouta, « Une fois n'en fait pas un soupirant, Professeur. Il était mon ami, il essayait de… » Un sanglot la coupa. « …me protéger. C'est arrivé la nuit juste avant que nous envoyons le contrat de mariage. Et ensuite… »

« La nuit suivante, il était mort, » termina-t-il gentiment. Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il puisse parler gentiment à qui que ce soit, encore plus à elle. Il hocha de la tête lentement. « Je suis désolé, enfant…non, jeune femme, pour les épreuves que vous avez dû traverser. Mais- » Il se pencha en avant avec urgence « -ce chemin que vous souhaitez suivre…cela ne vous apportera pas ce que vous recherchez. »

« Comment…comment vous êtes-vous senti, Professeur ? » Elle croisa son regard effrontément, et il se rassit, attentif. « Comment cela vous a-t-il fait sentir, de prendre votre revanche ? » Ses yeux étaient à nouveau pleins de résolution.

« Pendant un glorieux moment, comme si j'avais gagné le monde, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent et elle se leva de son siège. « Et ensuite…l'horreur. Les Arts Sombres…les sorts, les malédictions…ils prennent plus que ce que vous pensez. Et ils ne vous donnent rien en retour. »

« Rien ? Vous avez eu votre revanche. Vous vous êtes senti comme si…comme si vous aviez gagné le monde, » dit-elle, confuse. « Je…je veux ressentir cela. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour…pour remplir ce…néant en moi… » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle tourna sur elle-même pour sortir du bureau.

Se levant rapidement, il se déplaça derrière elle et plaça une main sur son épaule. Dans un chuchotement, il dit, « Cela n'a pas fait ce que je voulais vraiment, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux bruns. Il regarda en eux ouvertement, intensément. Ils se tinrent debout, bloqués dans le regard l'un de l'autre, pour un long moment, avant qu'il ne force sa gorge sèche à dire, « J'ai pensé que je voulais une revanche. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais vraiment. Après mon sacrifice, ma chute dans les ténèbres…j'ai réalisé, alors que je me tenais devant son corps, que les Impardonnables que j'avais lancés avaient complété le sortilège me liant à Voldemort, en causant à la Marques des Ténèbres de flamboyer sur mon bras…J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là.

« On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie. »

Sa baguette tomba de sa main sans vie alors qu'elle s'effondrait, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues. Il la rattrapa comme elle s'écroulait, s'asseyant sur le sol devant sa table et la prenant sur ses genoux. Son corps commença à trembler à cause de ses sanglots et, alors que les larmes tâchaient ses robes noires couvrant son cœur, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille. La réconfortant.

Seulement comme quelqu'un ayant affronté les mêmes épreuves qu'elle pouvait le faire.

De la fierté ainsi que du soulagement gonflèrent son cœur d'une tendresse peu typique de lui-même alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. C'était un coup manqué de peu…elle avait changé d'avis, délaissant un chemin apparemment facile. Elle s'était entourée de son courage comme d'une cape, et fait le premier pas vers la route la plus compliquée.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant à travers ses larmes, les mots étouffés contre son torse.

« Cela va aller mieux, Mademoiselle Granger. Hermione. Cela va aller mieux, » murmura-t-il de façon réconfortante. Les minutes passèrent et elle se calma contre lui, se laissant aller complètement, se reposant sur sa force. Il laissa sa tête se poser contre le bois de la table avec un soupir. Les minutes s'égrenèrent à nouveau, et elle glissa dans un sommeil profond.

Délicatement, il se leva avec elle dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme exténuée. La portant à travers son bureau jusqu'à une porte cachée, il murmura le mot de passe et le mur se dissout. Il passa à travers la porte et entra dans ses appartements, posant délicatement la jeune femme sur son lit. Il la couvrit des draps et, comme il l'observait, toujours endormie, elle se blottit à l'intérieur.

Fermant ses yeux, il sortit et se marcha jusqu'à la cheminée dans la pièce contiguë. Une pincée de poudre de Cheminette. « Le bureau du Directeur, » ordonna-t-il, s'agenouillant devant le feu et passant sa tête dans les flammes vertes.

Albus l'attendait. « Severus ? » demanda-t-il, son ton nonchalant ne cachant pas la tension de son corps.

« Elle dort, » répondit-il.

« Gardez un œil sur elle, Severus, » lui demanda le directeur, son visage toujours grave. Severus agréa. « Et, avez-vous décidé- »

« Oui, » acquiesça simplement Severus. « Je le ferai. »

* * *

 _NDT: Et voilà, ce premier chapitre est traduit ! Wow, cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'adore ça ! Je continue de suite à traduire les suivants, et posterai un chapitre par semaine pendant les vacances ou plus, à voir. Je n'ai pas de rythme précis._

 _Sentez-vous libre de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _À une prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

**01.08.2015**

Bonjour ! voilà le 2ème chapitre pour "une cape de courage"

merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont écris des reviews et qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

ange : oui, voilà, éducationnel ! c'est le mot que je cherchais , merci ! et oui, c'est assez intéressant -et ça ne fait que commencer :)

hortensea : et bien, j'espère que celle-ci te rendra adepte , en tous cas, elle l'a fait pour moi ^^ merci pour ton support !

zeugma412 : merci à toi pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **08.08.2015 :** Toutes mes excuses ! ce chapitre aurait dû être posté il y a une semaine, mais je l'ai fais dans l'urgence et je n'ai pas remarqué que cela n'avait pas marché ! Je n'avais pas accès à internet durant cette semaine et n'ai pas pu vérifier...

* * *

 _« Nous allons nous battre contre cette loi du mariage, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas…ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça…si nous le devons, nous impliquerons l'ami de Papa – tu te rappelles de lui…celui qui travaille avec le gouvernement britannique… »_

 _« Mon cœur, accroche-toi…nous impliquons d'autres parents avec nous…au moins ils n'ont pas pris en compte les heures en plus que tu as faites avec ce Retourneur de Temps dans ton âge…c'est une petite victoire… »_

 _« Eh bien, oui, nous avons reçu quelques menaces, mais ne t'occupes pas de nous…ils essaient seulement de nous intimider… »_

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

 _« Et j'ai dit à ces idiots du Ministère que, si cela ne change pas, nous t'emmènerons et déménagerons en France, ou bien…où était cette autre école de magie déjà ? Cela n'importe pas, il y a partout besoin de dentistes…Oui, je sais, mon cœur, tu veux finir tes études…nous le voulons aussi…nous te soutenons…tu as travaillé si dur, et tu as eu des résultats si merveilleux…nous sommes tellement fiers de toi… »_

 _« Mademoiselle Granger, je regrette d'être le messager de terribles nouvelles…S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous…oui, j'ai bien peur que ce soit à propos de vos parents…la Marque des Ténèbres…nous pensons que c'est le résultat de…je suis tellement désolé, Mademoiselle Granger…tellement désolé que cela soit arrivé… »_

 _« Je viens d'apprendre, Hermione, je suis tellement désolé… »_

 _« Tellement désolé… »_

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

 _« Comme, d'après nos lois, vous êtes une adulte, il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire…le Ministère est votre tuteur officiel pour le monde Moldu jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeur là-bas…c'est la procédure standard…Lucius Malefoy y a pris un intérêt personnel, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi… »_

 _« Vous avez trente jours depuis la date de cette proposition de fiançailles…si pendant ce temps-là vous en recevez une autre, vous aurez un choix… »_

 _« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider, 'Mione, ne t'inquiète pas…nous ne laisserons pas Malefoy poser ses pattes de furet sur toi…Non, je n'en ai pas parlé à mes parents, je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais qu'ils seront d'accord…»_

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

 _« Voilà, signe juste-là…Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la loi, tu sais…Je le veux vraiment…Je…je crois que je t'aime…Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, 'Mione, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps… »_

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

 _« Est-ce que tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas à…Bien sûr que je le veux ! Cela fait si longtemps que j'en rêve…Es-tu sûre…je ne veux pas te faire du mal…Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'attends de toi que…Oh, Merlin, 'Mione…C'est tellement…Oh, Dieux…Hermione…Je t'aime… »_

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

 _« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu…il a dit qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à Pré-au-lard…Quand est-ce qu'il devait revenir ? C'est tard…bien sûr que je viens avec toi, 'Mione…il est aussi mon ami… »_

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

 _« Oh mon Dieu…Hermione, ne regarde pas ! Non, ne regarde pas ! »_

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

 _« Il est…c'est de ma faute, Harry…oh, non…ils…pourquoi, pourquoi…ils paieront. Il était mon ami…mon meilleur ami…Ils paieront. Je leur ferai payer. »_

 _« Chaque pas à l'air petit… »_

 _« Vos parents sont morts. Votre…soupirant…est mort. »_

 _Pas mon soupirant, mon ami._

 _Ma faute._

 _Je ne peux pas ressusciter les morts._

Retournant dans sa chambre après avoir parlé avec Albus, Severus se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, fixant la forme endormie de la jeune femme. Une boucle indisciplinée avait glissé sur son visage, et il fut hypnotisé pendant un long moment par le mouvement de cette boucle qui se soulevait à chaque respiration. Tellement jeune. Tellement de promesses. Tellement proche de suivre le mauvais chemin…encore maintenant.

Tellement de problèmes pour lui.

Elle devra être surveillée de près. La Guerre se mettait en place, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre un avantage.

Et Hermione Granger, Préfète en Chef et sorcière accomplie, était définitivement un avantage. Les deux côtés cherchaient à utiliser son esprit brillant, sa logique, sa loyauté…

…son amitié avec Harry Potter.

La jeune femme gémit soudainement dans son sommeil, et il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant la tension présente dans sa forme. Elle jeta sa tête sur le côté, sa chevelure collant à son front plein de sueur. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il s'approcha et plaça précautionneusement une main sur son épaule, utilisant l'autre pour brosser ses cheveux de son visage. À son étonnement, elle se calma sous son toucher. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se recula comme s'il s'était brûlé, la regardant attentivement.

Elle était toujours endormie.

Il se relaxa légèrement. Il doutait qu'elle accepte son toucher sous ces circonstances, bien que sa voix interne lui rappela à comment elle s'était appuyée sur lui plus tôt, s'accrochant désespérément à lui alors qu'elle pleurait dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver son toucher malvenu à ce moment-là.

Mais –c'était des circonstances inhabituelles.

Quoi que –ça l'avait calmée…et, remarqua-t-il en silence, une jeune femme dormant dans le lit de son enseignant ne pouvait pas être vu autrement que comme une circonstance inhabituelle.

Peut-être encore plus inhabituel que la scène dans son bureau.

Elle commença à gémir à nouveau, ses jambes bougeant lentement comme si elle courrait, et il se rapprocha d'elle une nouvelle fois, plaçant une main sur son avant-bras. Elle se calma à nouveau. Il se tint debout inconfortablement pour un moment, indécis, avant de soupirer. Les paroles du Directeur lui vinrent à l'esprit : Garde-là sous tes yeux, Severus.

Il acquiesça avec l'hypothèse informulée du Directeur qu'elle essayerait surement de partir à nouveau durant la nuit. Ce serait simple pour elle défaire n'importe quel sort inoffensif qu'il pourrait ériger pour l'empêcher de sortir, et les autres sortes de sorts…il ne voudrait pas qu'elle en soit la victime, spécialement alors qu'elle semblait revivre certains événements…désagréables pendant son sommeil. Mais comment garder un œil sur elle ? Il était sûr que le Directeur ne serait pas enthousiaste qu'un Professeur partage son lit avec un élève…

…même un élève à qui, si tout se passait comme planifié, il serait fiancé le jour suivant.

Alors qu'il songeait à ses options, la femme endormie soupira et se tourna vers son côté, attrapant sa main dans son sommeil et la pressant sous sa joue. Il grimaça. Il n'y avait aucune façon de s'extraire de cette situation sans réveiller la fille, et il n'avait aucune envie de parler de choses qui étaient préférables d'être discutées le matin suivant. Des choses à propos desquelles elle insisterait à discuter si elle devait se réveiller.

Effectivement, il préférait vraiment la jeune femme comme cela. Tranquille. Calme.

Merveilleusement silencieuse.

Tout en expirant avec irritation, il ses bottes d'un coup de pieds et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas prise sur sa main qui lui servait à lancer les sorts. Pointant sa baguette sur lui-même, il échangea ses robes pour une paire de pantalon confortable en murmurant quelques mots. Après cela il recula du lit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans déranger la femme endormie et pointa sa baguette sur un fauteuil pour le métamorphoser en lit de camp assez grand pour sa taille. Espérant fortement que sa main ne s'endorme pas, il se glissa sur le lit de camp et s'allongea, ses yeux fixés sur la fille dormant dans le lit à côté de lui alors qu'il se mettait à l'aise.

* * *

Des voix qui s'appliquaient à murmurer la réveillèrent. Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois, désorientée alors qu'elle regardait les draps de lit verts et noirs…un contraste assez fort avec les couleurs grenat et doré de son propre lit. Le matelas était aussi plus mou, plus luxueux, et le lit lui-même était un peu plus large que son lit dans sa chambre de Préfète en Chef.

Essayant de se raviver les souvenirs qu'elle avait de la nuit dernière, elle réalisa ce qui était arrivé. Oh, Dieux…je me suis endormie sur le Professeur Rogue et il doit m'avoir déposée ici…est-ce son lit ? J'ai dormi dans le lit d'un Professeur ? Cette pensée aurait suscité plus de choc dans le passé, mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était une terne surprise.

Elle se rappelait s'être presque éveillée, les cauchemars la hantant, comme toujours –seulement des bribes de conversations, des flashs rapides de souvenirs, jamais apaisé, ne la laissant jamais se reposer. Puis elle avait senti une chaleur, une chaleur qui avait fait reculer les images et les voix pour un court instant. Toutefois, le soulagement bienvenu avait été une lame à double tranchant…quand la chaleur l'avait quittée et que les images étaient revenues, cela avait eu l'air pire en comparaison.

Ensuite la chaleur était revenue, et elle avait senti comme si elle s'était cramponnée à quelque chose…quelque chose qui avait fait redevenir le monde un bon monde. Chaux, relaxant…et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Ron, elle avait dormi.

Elle avait oublié comment s'était de simplement…dormir.

S'asseyant, elle fut surprise de voir un lit de camp poussé contre son côté du lit. Par l'apparence froissée des draps de lit, quelqu'un y avait dormi récemment. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sans aucun doute, le Professeur Rogue n'aurait pas dormi…mais si ce n'est pas le cas, qui d'autre aurait pu s'y coucher ? Elle était de plus en plus confuse à chaque instant qui passait. Secouant sa tête, elle rampa jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit et en sorti. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle portait encore ses robes de la soirée précédente. Même sa cape d'extérieur était encore attachée autour de son cou – maintenant désespérément froissée. Avec une grimace, elle défit l'attache et plaça le tissu noir sur le lit. Cela fusionna avec les draps de lit –seulement la différence de tissu faisait deviner sa présence.

Levant une main pour tâter ses cheveux, elle grimaça à nouveau et fouilla la pièce du regard. Il y avait deux portes dans la salle à coucher. Une des deux était légèrement ouverte, et elle pouvait entendre des voix graves tenir une conversation à travers la petite ouverture. Concluant que cette porte devait mener au cabinet de travail du Professeur, elle se dirigea vers l'autre porte et jeta un œil dans la pièce adjacente, poussant un soupir de soulagement en découvrant que c'était effectivement bien une salle de bain.

Elle se dépêcha de reprendre une apparence correcte – autant qu'elle put sans avoir ni de shampoing ni de bain -, jetant un sort sur les plis de sa robe et métamorphosant des petits bouts de parchemin venant de ses poches en brosse à dent et brosse à cheveux. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux alors qu'elle soulevait la brosse à dent, alors qu'elle se rappelait la façon dont Ron se moquait gentiment d'elle à propos de ce qu'il appelait son obsession de l'hygiène dentaire.

Ils paieront. Je leur ferai payer.

Sa main trembla.

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

La brosse à dent tomba de sa main, tombant sans bruit sur l'épais tapis qui entourait l'espace autour du lavabo. Elle la fixa un moment avant de se baisser pour la ramasser.

Repoussant fermement toute pensée de son esprit, elle compléta mécaniquement ses tâches et quitta la salle de bain. Traversant la pièce sombre, elle hésita un instant à l'autre porte. Elle reconnut les voix basses du Professeur Rogue et du Directeur Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte complètement et faire connaître sa présence, elle entendit quelque chose qui la fit s'arrêter.

« Lui avez-vous déjà parlé du plan ? » C'était Dumbledore qui parlait. Reculant de la porte, elle se positionna de façon à pouvoir observer les occupants de l'autre pièce. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de Dumbledore était le derrière de sa tête et une partie de son oreille. Par contre elle pouvait voir complétement le Professeur Rogue qui se tenait devant l'autre homme, bougeant nerveusement alors qu'ils parlaient.

Pour la première fois, elle le voyait sans ses volumineuse robes d'enseignant, et cette vue la troubla pour une raison inconnue. Il était pieds nus, portant des pantalons amples et une chemise blanche toute aussi ample. Les pans de la chemise n'étaient pas rentrés dans son pantalon, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner les manchettes. Dumbledore doit s'être montré plus tôt qu'il ne l'attendait, supposa-t-elle. Avec un effort, elle reporta son attention envers la conversation en cours.

« Non, Albus. Je…il y avait d'autres choses à propos desquelles nous devions discuter, et avant que je n'y arrive, elle a- »

« Je comprends, » dit Dumbledore. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle fera ? Est-ce que vous pensez que votre conversation a porté ses fruits ? » Sa voix était tendue, ce qui l'alarma. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le Directeur aussi…préoccupé…auparavant.

« Je n'essaierai pas de deviner, Directeur, » dit Rogue tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient encore ébouriffés de la nuit, le rendant bizarrement approchable. « Je le pense…ce sera dur pour elle, mais elle est courageuse. Beaucoup plus courageuse que je ne l'étais. »

« Vos situations sont complétement différentes, Severus. Vous avez été élevé à étudier- »

Il balança élégamment sa main derrière son épaule pour éloigner la déclaration du Directeur. « Nous avons parlé assez souvent de cela, Albus. »

« Je ne vous rends pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, enfant. Dans votre situation- »

« Oui, oui, » le coupa Rogue impatiemment. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir le visage du Directeur mais il avait l'air attristé par cette réponse, secouant sa tête alors que ses épaules s'effondraient légèrement vers l'avant. Rogue le fixa un moment silencieusement avant de dire, « Comment l'avez-vous planifié Albus ? Comment approchons-nous ce sujet ? »

« J'espérais qu'après votre conversation de la nuit passée, vous auriez une idée. Une meilleure que la mienne, au moins. » Dumbledore fit une pause et Hermione fronça les sourcils. De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ? « J'ai pensé pouvoir prévoir ses réactions, mais on m'a prouvé le contraire, et j'ai eu affreusement tort…Je n'aurais jamais deviné… » Hermione fronça ses sourcils encore plus. À quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Mes parents ont été assassinés, ensuite mon fiancé d'un jour…mon meilleur ami…oh, Ron…est-ce que je suis juste supposée abandonner et laisser Malefoy faire ce qu'il désire ?

« Exactement. Et c'est pourquoi vous avez une personne comme moi dans votre personnel, » dit Rogue froidement. « Pour vous rappeler comment ceux qui ne déambulent pas avec des halos sur la tête réagissent à des événements dévastateurs. » Hermione le remercia silencieusement.

« Severus… »

Rogue secoua sa tête avec et force et l'interrompu, « Est-ce que vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle ne ferait rien ? Elle est déterminée, courageuse, ne recule jamais devant une challenge, incroyablement intelligente, elle me rappelle… » il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Vous, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Elle me rappelle vraiment, et surtout ces dernières semaines, de vous au même âge. » Severus ne dit rien, et ses mots de la nuit précédente lui revinrent à l'esprit : Vous êtes aussi stupide que je l'étais. « Je dois admettre que la proposition de fiançailles de Monsieur Weasly était une surprise. »

« C'était un plan idiot. »

« Ils ne savaient pas…comment auraient-ils pu penser que cela mènerait à de telles conséquence… » fit la voix grave de Dumbledore. Rogue leva sa main, la large manche de sa chemise remontant le long de son bras à ce mouvement.

« Oui, je sais, Albus…J'étais simplement… »

« Je comprends, Severus. Nous aurions dû faire un plan nous-mêmes…mais tout est arrivé si vite. Ses parents…je ne suis qu'un vieux fou, » dit Dumbledore, secouant sa tête. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lucius agirait de lui-même…J'étais sûr d'avoir du temps, avec nos yeux et nos oreilles dans le camp de Voldemort…J'étais sûr d'avoir le temps d'agir si n'importe quelle réelle menace était mentionnée. » Alors cela avait été Lucius Malefoy…agissant de lui-même ? Cela doit être pour cela que le Professeur Rogue n'en a pas entendu parler à l'avance.

« C'était une mise dangereuse de sa part. Heureusement pour lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été assez satisfait du résultat, » commenta Rogue, s'approchant de la cheminée et arpentant le tapis devant celle-ci. La lumière des flammes brillait à travers sa chemise blanche, découpant sa silhouette…Hermione fut surprise par la forme musclée et maigre qui fut révélée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé de l'un de ses Professeur de cette façon…n'avait jamais pensé de l'un de ses Professeur d'être…un homme…avant. Spécialement pas ce Professeur. Elle réalisa tardivement que le Professeur Rogue avait continué de parler. « …espère la même chose se passera avec notre plan, ou alors ma vie est perdue. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous devons trop nous en inquiéter, Severus. Nous en avons parlé et reparlé depuis le meurtre du jeune garçon Weasley. Je pense que Voldemort sera surpris par notre ingéniosité. »

« Et Lucius sera rabaissé d'un rang ou deux, si tout se passe correctement, » ajouta Severus, s'asseyant finalement dans le fauteuil en face du Directeur. « Le plus haut dans le Cercle je suis, les meilleures seront les informations que j'obtiendrai pour l'Ordre. » Il rigola sans joie. « Nous serons soit fructueux, soit mort. De toute façon, je gagne. »

« Severus… »

« Cela importe peu, Directeur. Elle souhaitera même peut-être être morte elle-même quand elle sera informée du plan, » dit Rogue.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. » La voix du Directeur avait l'air légèrement énervée, et elle fut surprise de voir un petit sourire sur le visage de Rogue. Il était évidemment en train d'essayer de provoquer l'autre homme. « Par la barbe de Merlin, garçon, si vous pouviez essayer d'être patient…si vous pouviez être sérieux pour un instant, s'il vous plaît. C'est la seule option que nous ayons, Severus. Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution idéale, mais… »

Le Professeur Rogue laissa aller sa tête contre le fauteuil. « Je suis bien trop au courant de cela, Albus. »

Le Directeur soupira et se rassit correctement. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle suivra le plan ? »

« Je suis sûr de ne pas être un expert à propos de… » Une pause, puis, « Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas directement, Directeur ? » Son estomac se sera alors qu'elle entendait les paroles du Professeur Rogue, prononcées avec la voix familière qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il donnait une retenue ou soustrayait des points à Griffondor. Elle recula de la porte, mais pas avant d'avoir vu ses yeux sombres tourner et regarder directement à l'endroit où elle se tenait dans l'ombre. Mais il ne pouvait pas la voir…son cœur stoppa quand les mots suivants arrivèrent, « Elle est juste derrière la porte, écoutant chaque mot que nous disons. »


	3. Chapter 3

**18.08.2015 :** Et voilà le chapitre 3, c'est le plus gros chapitre pour l'instant avec ~5'280 mots ! Protfitez-en :)

J'ai déjà pas mal entamé le 5ème chapitre, et j'espère garder cette avance !

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Hermione était pétrifiée, incapable de bouger parce que le regard de son Professeur la clouait sur place. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors que les yeux se réduisaient de mécontentement. « Venez donc, Mademoiselle Granger. Sûrement quelqu'un qui était assez courageux pour quitter son école à la tombée de la nuit pour aller voir un Mangemort n'est pas- »

Le Professeur Dumbledore, en colère, le coupa. « Severus, c'est assez. » D'une voix plus gentille, il dit, « Entrez, mon enfant. Ce dont nous parlons vous concerne, après tout. » Déglutissant nerveusement, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et entra dans le bureau. Se stoppant pour un instant, elle fronça les sourcils, se tenant à nouveau droite et marchant à grand pas vers les deux hommes. Elle ressentit bizarrement de la fierté lorsqu'elle vit le Professeur Rogue hocher de la tête presque imperceptiblement, de l'approbation évidente dans ses yeux. _Pourquoi cela m'importe-t-il autant ce qu'il pense ?_ se demanda-t-elle silencieusement, connaissant la réponse alors même qu'elle posait la question. _Parce qu'il sait…il sait ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Il le savait mieux que moi. Et surtout parce qu'il…parce qu'il comprend._

Extérieurement, son visage ne refléta aucune de ces réalisations. Avec assurance, elle traversa la pièce et s'assit dans la chaise que le professeur Rogue lui indiquait. « Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que c'est, Professeur ? Quel est le plan dont vous parliez ? » demanda Hermione sans préambule, recevant un autre hochement de tête approbateur du Professeur Rogue.

Le Professeur Dumbledore lui répondit. « Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle dit d'un ton froid qu'elle n'aurait jamais utilisé envers le Directeur dans le passé, « Directeur. S'il vous plaît évitons de tourner autour du pot. Vous savez que j'étais en train d'écouter, pour au moins une partie de votre conversation. Quel plan ? » Dumbledore haussa ses sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, dont les lèvres étaient recourbées en un petit sourire.

« Vous voyez, Directeur ? »

« Hmm. Oui, » Dumbledore répondit. « Elle me rappelle définitivement vous au même âge, Severus. » À cela, les sourcils de Rogue et Hermione s'abaissèrent d'un même mouvement et Dumbledore gloussa légèrement. « Je vous demande pardon, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous avez raison, comme d'habitude. Nous allons éviter les…sympathies et arrêter de…tourner autour du pot, comme vous dites. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu, Mademoiselle Granger ? » demanda Severus, ses yeux vifs cherchant les siens. Elle sentit son assurance s'ébranler un peu sous son intense scrutation.

« Um…pas beaucoup. Enfin, pas grand-chose que j'aie compris. Peut-être- » commença-t-elle, puis s'arrêta et inspira fortement pour se stabiliser. Son esprit marchait mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis que Ron…depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de dormir correctement.

 _Ils paieront. Je leur ferai payer._

Continuant après une courte pause, elle dit, « Peut-être serait-ce mieux si vous commenciez par le début. Ce que j'ai entendu était confus, pour être franche. »

Le Professeur Rogue soutint son regard pour quelques instants avant d'hocher de la tête sèchement. « Très bien. Directeur ? »  
Le Professeur Dumbledore se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil et regarda Hermione. « Vous êtes au courant, bien sûr, de la loi du mariage que le Ministère a mise au point. » Elle hocha de la tête, ses lèvres serrées pour essayer de supprimer son impatience. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas être au courant ? « C'est vous qui avez demandé de commencer depuis le début, mon enfant.

« Vous vous êtes sûrement demandé pourquoi Lucius Malefoy était un supporter aussi dévoué de cette loi alors qu'elle a été proposée pour la première fois. Il n'est pas, après tout, quelqu'un qui accueillerait volontiers une loi qui requèrt que des sorciers et sorcières d'ascendance moldue de se joindre, via le mariage, à une personne avec deux parents sorciers. »

Elle acquiesca, silencieusement. Elle s'était bien entendu posé la question. Pendant leurs années à Poudlard, Draco n'avait jamais fait un secret des opinions de sa famille concernant les nés-moldus…concernant les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Dumbledore continua, « Le but derrière cette loi est double. Premièrement, il y a le raisonnement officiel : amener du sang neuf dans la communauté magique. Les statistiques des naissances dans les familles dites de sang-pur se sont écroulées durant ces dix dernières années, alors que celles des malformations et des cracmols ont augmenté. » Les lèvres de la jeune fille se serrèrent à nouveau, attendant qu'il continue. N'importe qui avec une ouïe correcte ou des bons yeux connaissait déjà ce que le Directeur venait de dire.

« Le deuxième but, pas admis publiquement, est la protection. Avec la Guerre approchant, le Ministère espère protéger les nés-moldus vulnérables en les liant à des familles sorcières. » Elle grogna, et Rogue ricana.

« Lucius Malefoy était un de ceux qui appuya cet argument. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que ces fous au Ministère l'aient cru. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment satisfait- » dit Rogue aigrement.

Dumbledore continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « L'argument de protection de Lucius a pris plus d'ampleur lors de la mort de vos parents, Mademoiselle Granger. »

 _Ils paieront. Je leur ferai payer._

 _Tellement désolé…_

 _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie._

« Mademoiselle Granger ? » la voix douce de Dumbledore la sortit de ses pensées, et elle leva son regard, surprise, pour apercevoir Rogue la regardant minutieusement.

« Continuez, » dit-elle à Dumbledore, sa gorge sèche.

Il hocha de la tête gravement, et continua, « Vous ne réalisez peut-être pas cela, Mademoiselle Granger, mais vos parents étaient une menace réelle pour le futur de cette loi. Ils avaient réussi à la reporter, avaient réussi à organiser un groupe de parents qui menaçait de révéler la communauté magique aux moldus si la loi était passée…le Ministère, à ma surprise, était en train d'hésiter…si vos parents avaient vécus, je crois que la loi aurait été suprimée… » Hermione ploya sa tête. « Oui, mon enfant. Et si j'avais su…je suis vraiment désolé, mon enfant. Nous écoutions attentivement pour tout indice de la part de Voldemort…nous ne pensions pas que Lucius Malefoy allait agir de lui-même. »

 _Vous êtes supposé tout savoir_ , hurla son esprit. _Vous êtes le grand Albus Dumbledore, omniscient, puissant_ …Elle lutta pour repousser ces pensées futiles.

« Alors c'était son idée…il…il voulait la mort de mes parents. Mais…mais cela n'a toujours pas de sens. Cette famille déteste les nés-moldus, pourquoi voudrait-il que la loi soit votée…pourquoi voudrait-il… » Elle s'arrêta soudainement avant de poser la vraie question : « Pourquoi me voudrait-il ? Pourquoi me veut-il pour Draco ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Rogue qui parla. «Réfléchissez-y, Mademoiselle Granger. D'un coup, Lucius Malefoy a accompli deux choses : il a débarrassé la planète des opposants de la loi les plus puissants, et a soutenu l'argument de la protection. »

Dumbledore vit son regard perplexe et clarifia, « Après la morts de vos parents, la résistance c'est écroulée. L'aspect protectif de la loi a tout de suite eut l'air justifié aux derniers parents moldus du groupe. La plupart ont maintenant décidé d'accepter la loi à bras ouverts. En fait…nous aurions plutôt dû dire que Lucius Malefoy a accompli trois choses. » Dumbledore s'arrêta et échangea un regard avec Rogue. Celui-ci hocha la tête lentement. Hermione observa les deux sorciers tour à tour, curieuse.

Ce fut Rogue qui parla, « Il a aussi gagné les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Lorsqu'il aperçut son expression confuse, ses longs doigts agrippèrent les bras de son fauteuil alors qu'il laissait échapper un souffle irrité. Elle était sûre que, si Dumbledore n'avait pas été présent, il se serait moqué d'elle. « Mademoiselle Granger, cette loi est directement un avantage pour lui. Il ordonne à ses Mangemorts d'envoyer des propositions de fiançailles à des nés-moldus…stratégiques. Je suis certain que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi. » Ses yeux sombres la fixèrent, soutenant son regard alors que les mots qu'il prononça ensuite lui coupèrent le souffle. « Et le né-moldu le plus…stratégique de tous est actuellement assis dans mon bureau. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce, brisé uniquement par les craquements du feu. Hermione était assise, sans mouvement, digérant ce qu'ils lui avaient dit jusqu'à maintenant. _Le né-moldu le plus stratégique de tous…_ « À cause de Harry. » C'était une affirmation, non pas une question.

« Pas entièrement, » dit Rogue d'une voix basse, tournant sa tête pour fixer les flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Dumbledore resta silencieux, l'observant avec une expression tendue.

Ses mains tremblèrent et elle les supplia d'arrêter. Inspirant fortement, elle dit, « Qu'est que vous voulez dire, pas entièrement ? Quelle autre raison- »

« Votre…connexion…avec Potter est la raison principale, oui. Mais également…Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes forte. Intelligente. Bien que vous manifestiez étrangement un besoin obsessionnel d'étudier, la magie vous vient naturellement. Vous, une sorcière née de moldus sans connaissance préalable de notre monde, êtes le jeune esprit le plus en vue de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Peut-être même du monde magique. » Rogue la regarda intensément. « Vous menacez leur dogme même, Mademoiselle Granger, » finit-il doucement.

D'une voix perplexe, elle dit, « Mais vous m'avez toujours appelée…vous n'avez jamais…vous n'avez jamais dit- »

Rogue fronça les sourcils à son attention, secouant sa tête. « S'il vous plaît, ne donnez pas un exemple contraire à ce que je viens de dire à propos de votre intelligence, Mademoiselle Granger. Essayez de vous souvenir du rôle que je dois jouer en-dehors de cette pièce. » Elle referma sa bouche, embarrassée. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas la complimenter devant les Serpentards, ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry aimait à penser, la Marque des Ténèbres ne brulait pas seulement sur des avant-bras de Serpentards.

Soudainement, cela lui vint à l'esprit : « Alors…vous n'aimez pas vraiment Draco, du coup ? Cela fait partie du jeu de scène ? Tout ce que vous rabachez constamment sur Neville et Harry- »

Rogue sourit froidement. « Vous avez raison concernant le jeune Malefoy. Je méprise le garçon. Par contre, vous êtes loin de la raison dans vos autres observations. À propos de Londubat et Potter – je détèste enseigner à des petits imbéciles idiots et suffisants. » Il ignora le regard menaçant de Dumbledore. « Londubat m'empoisonne la vie et Potter- »

« C'en est assez, Severus. » Dumbledore se rassit correctement dans son fauteuil avec un soupir et regarda Hermione gravement. « Mademoiselle Granger, avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? » _Maintenant que Ron est mort. Maintenant que mon stupide plan l'a tué._

Alors qu'elle observait le feu elle répondit d'un ton concerné, « Mes options sont limitées, n'est-ce-pas ? » Se tournant vers Dumbledore, elle dit, « Je…je pourrais quitter le monde magique- »

« Et être morte ou dans les mains de Malefoy dans l'heure, » dit la voix de Rogue sèchement.

« Ou bien je pourrais quitter le pays, aller en…en Bulgarie… » Hermione vit le regard de Rogue et, déglutissant, elle ajouta, « Mais…ce n'est plus vraiment une…une option dorénavant. » Rogue acquiesça, son emprise mortelle sur le bras du fauteuil se desserrant légèrement. « Et ensuite…il ne reste plus que la proposition de Malefoy. » Rogue se redressa, la fixant, ses doigts s'agrippant à nouveau sur le bras du fauteuil.

Dumbledore l'observa un moment avant de répondre. « C'est, en effet, une option que vous avez. Bien que cette option…j'ai bien peur que vous en retiriez des conséquences déplaisantes pour vous, Mademoiselle Granger. Peut-être même plus déplaisante que vous ne le réalisiez. » dit Dumbledore, réajustant calmement ses robes alors qu'ils se remettait correctement dans son siège. Au contraire, Rogue parut encore plus agité alors que le Directeur parla – son visage renfrogné, ses doigts frappant furieusement sur les bras du fauteuil.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Cela pourrait être utile, je pourrais espionner- »

« Ce n'est pas une option, Mademoiselle Granger, » la coupa gravement le Directeur.

« Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas prendre avantage de cette situation et essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'Ordre, pourquoi- »

À ses mots, Rogue se leva d'un mouvement rapide et fluide, se tournant pour lui faire face. « Êtes-vous autant intéressée que cela à devenir le jouet sexuel de Lucius et Draco ? » hurla-t-il. Elle haleta. « Un esclave pour leur- »

« Severus ! » tonna Dumbledore, ses sourcils se rejoignant d'une façon alarmante alors qu'il se précipitait hors de son fauteuil d'un mouvement surprenamment agile pour faire face au plus jeune sorcier. La colère du sorcier aux cheveux argentés pulsait à travers la pièce, et Hermione resta assise pétrifiée. L'homme envers lequel elle était dirigée, remarqua-t-elle avec choc et pas qu'un petit peu de respect, se tenait droit et stable sur ses pieds, ne s'abaissant même pas un peu devant le sorcier le plus puissant de leur monde. Elle pensa, vaguement, que l'absence de ses habituelles robes d'enseignant intimidantes auraient dû atténuer l'effet de sa présence, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son corps était tendu et raide, la fureur paraissant dans chaque courbe de son corps…mais il se tenait là avec confiance, se retenant avec une sorte de grâce…

« Non, Albus ! Il n'y a aucun avantage à faire ce que vous êtes en train de faire…aucun avantage à minimiser la situation. Au contraire, vous ne lui rendez pas service en essayant même de le faire ! Il ne la tuera peut-être pas immédiatement, mais il y a des choses plus terribles encore dont cette famille est capable ! Elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'elle affronte. Elle n'est pas une enfant à dorloter – la décision qu'elle prend va sans doute changer le cours de la Guerre, et encore plus sûrement changer sa vie. Ou sa mort. » Sa voix, tellement forte au début de son élocution, baissa jusqu'à ce que les deux derniers mots soient prononcés dans un murmure.

Hermione les fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Bien que l'éclat de Rogue l'ait choquée, elle devait admettre pour elle-même qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Lui, au moins, la traitait comme une adulte, lui disant clairement ce qui se passait. Le…dorlotage…du Directeur la dégoutait.

S'entourant de courage, elle dit d'une voix mesurée, « Merci, Professeur Rogue. Je préférerais effectivement savoir quelles sont mes options. Directeur, j'apprécie ce que vous essayez de faire, mais, comme l'a fait remarquer le Professeur Rogue – je ne suis plus une enfant. Cela…cela m'a été pris lorsque trois personnes que j'aimais sont mortes à cause de moi. Parce qu'elles me protégeaient. » Elle sanglota presque sur les derniers mots et elle fit une courte pause, essayant de regagner son sang-froid. Les deux autres restèrent silencieux pendant qu'elle formulait une nouvelle question. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que…pourquoi…pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il ne me tuerait pas simplement ? Cela ne ferait-il pas plus …souffrir Harry ? »

« Oh, ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous mourrez. En fin de compte, » dit Rogue, s'effondrant à nouveau dans son fauteuil d'un mouvement gracieux. Dumbledore l'imita, se rasseyant correctement alors qu'il l'observait d'un regard calculateur.

Rogue appuya sa tête contre le haut du fauteuil et la fixa, son regard fixe alors qu'il dit d'une voix froide, « Lucius a fait un discours plutôt passionnant au Cercle Interne de Voldemort, Mademoiselle Granger. Il compte vous utilisez comme un…instrument d'entraînement, si vous me passez l'expression…pour son fils. Ils vous briseront, de n'importe quelle façon possible…et ensuite, lorsque vous ne serez plus d'aucune utilité pratique ou…sportive pour eux, Lucius a offert de façon désintéressée de vous partager avec les autres Mangemorts. » Le visage d'Hermione devint pâle. Rogue acquiesça lentement. « Précisément, Mademoiselle Granger. Il a terminé son discours de façon théâtrale, en décrivant à quel point le Garçon-qui-a-survécu serait dévasté lorsqu'il trouvera votre corps ravagé étendu devant les grilles de Poudlard. »

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

« Que…que…je ne peux pas demander à n'importe qui d'autre…Ron… », commença Hermione, sa voix se coinçant dans sa gorge alors que les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

 _Oh mon Dieu…Hermione, ne regarde pas ! Non, regarde pas !_

En colère, elle cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître ses larmes et força son esprit à se concentrer sur le problème actuel. « Je…Harry pourrait…mais cela me mettrait encore autant en danger que quitter le pays, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même plus…Et avec tous ceux qu'Harry a déjà perdus, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait supporter… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « C'était une option que nous avions mise en considération, mais comme vous l'avez dit…cela vous mettrait encore plus en danger que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Ils n'auront aucune limite afin d'attraper Madame Harry Potter. »

« C'est pour cela que Ron et moi…Je ne veux pas risquer que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre, » finit-elle dans un murmure. « Il y a déjà assez de personnes qui y ont laissé la vie… »

« Et, malheureusement, il n'y aucun doute que ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Weasley sera répété avec n'importe quel soupirant que vous présenterez, » dit Rogue sans émotion.

Hermione abaissa son regard vers ses mains, qui étaient croisées sur ses genoux. Avec effort, elle les sépara et les plaça délicatement sur les bras du fauteuil. Elle leva sa tête pour regarder les deux hommes. « Alors. Quel est le plan, donc ? » Même à ses propres oreilles sa voix sonnait curieusement détachée.

Le Professeur Rogue et Dumbledore se regardèrent pour un long moment avant qu'un des deux ne réponde. Finalement, Rogue fit un geste de main envers le Directeur, ses lèvres plissées de dédain. « Directeur ? Nous feriez-vous l'honneur ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore se plissa et il regarda Rogue avec un regard sombre avant de se tourner vers elle. « Mademoiselle Granger…Voldemort souhaite que vous marriez un Mangemort. Et…il se trouve que nous en avons un ici-même, » dit-il, montrant le Professeur Rogue.

Elle resta assisse, figée d'incrédulité. Elle n'avait jamais considéré…son _Professeur_? Ils voulaient qu'elle épouse son Professeur ? Pas n'importe quel Professeur, non, mais le Professeur _Rogue_ ? Elle gloussa presque en pensant à la réaction de Ron…mais il était mort.

Est-ce que ce qu'elle faisait importait encore ? Ron était mort, ses parents étaient morts… _Ils paieront. Je les ferai payer._ Qui d'autre aurait à mourir pour elle ? Au moins Rogue pouvait se protéger, ils ne le tueraient pas, à moins qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il était un espion. Et dans ce cas, ils le tueraient de toutes façons, qu'elle existe ou pas. Qu'il soit marié à elle ou pas. Elle se rendit vaguement compte que Dumbledore était toujours en train de parler.

« …pourrait nous aider d'une autre façon, aussi, autre que votre protection. Nous pensons que Voldemort sera satisfait- » il ignora un grommèlement de Rogue « J'espère qu'il le sera, pour ma part, » et continua « -avec le plan de vous utiliser contre Harry. Pour l'espionner, pour dire les choses correctement. »

Hermione ne dit toujours pas un mot. Avec un léger soupir, Dumbledore ajouta, « Si tout marche comme le plan, nous porterons un coup à Lucius pendant que, au même moment, nous élèverons la position de Severus dans le Cercle Interne. » Elle tourna son regard vers Rogue – _devrais-je l'appeler Severus ? Oh, ça serait étrange…_

Rogue acqiuesça. « Je suis, en ce moment, au bord du Cercle Interne. Cela m'a pris toute mon habilité de subterfuge pour arriver à la position où je suis actuellement. Il y a trois ans, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a rappelé à lui les Mangemorts…j'ai dû lui…prouver- » alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, sa peau déjà pâle devint translucide « -mon dévouement une nouvelle fois. Cela a pris du temps, comme je pense vous pouvez vous en douter. Mon unique avantage était ma position dans ce château. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, durant son premier règne, m'a placé ici en tant qu'apprenti pour espionner Dumbledore. Il n'était pas au courant, et n'est de toute évidence toujours pas, au courant de mon statut d'agent double. »

Les doigts de Rogue tapotaient à nouveau sur le bras de son fauteuil, une jambe se soulevant de haut en bas, et elle s'étonna de ce manque de sang-froid de sa part. Une pensée lui vint tout à coup, _Pourrait-il être nerveux ?_ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'elle le fixait. Alors qu'elle fixait le Professeur Rogue. Qu'elle fixait son…futur mari ? Elle l'avait vu furieux au possible, elle l'avait vu froid et calculateur, elle l'avait même vu sourire en de rares occasions, mais nerveux ? À propos de sa décision ? Elle sentit soudain un désir hystérique de rire.

Rogue se leva nerveusement et arpenta la pièce alors qu'il continuait. « Lucius a été capable de monter sa position dans le Cercle assez haut…en orchestrant des tortures de Moldus et en planifiant des attaques sur des maisons de Nés-Moldus…sans oublier son idée _très inspirante_ de pousser à l'acceptation de cette Loi du Mariage. Quelle abomination, » dit Rogue, ricanant avec mépris alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle était ébahie par ce geste, qui avait l'air tellement déplacé de l'habituelle attitude froide et formelle du Maître de Potions, qui le rendait plus approchable, plus…humain. « Je ne peux, bien évidement…ou je ne ferai pas, devrais-je dire…augmenter ma position dans le Cercle en coordonnant ce type d'attaques. »

Le visage de Dumbledore se referma à ces mots, et Hermione le fixa, un inconfortable sentiment de suspicion grandissant dans son esprit. Elle glissa ses yeux sur Rogue à nouveau et vit qu'il fixait également le Directeur, un air déplaisant sur son visage. Elle n'entendit presque pas les mots bas du sorcier plus jeune, « Bien que d'autres m'aient fortement encouragé à le faire… » Elle laissa échapper un sifflement irrité entre ses dents, et Rogue se tourna pour lui faire face. Un moment de compréhension passa entre eux… _Dumbledore utilisera n'importe qui, et n'importe quoi, afin d'être victorieux._ Était-il simplement en train de l'utiliser, comment il en avait utilisés beaucoup avant elle ? Était-ce réellement une situation à son avantage seul ? Elle baissa le regard, confuse. Y'avait-il une meilleure solution ? Une autre option qui ne lui serait pas venue à l'esprit ? Elle n'arrivait plus à penser…c'était trop pour elle...

« Mademoiselle Granger…Hermione, » l'appela une voix soyeuse. Elle leva légèrement son regard et fut surprise de voir le Professeur Rogue accroupi devant elle, ses yeux à hauteur des siens. Ses opales sombres, compréhensives et perçantes, soutinrent son regard. « C' _est_ la meilleure solution pour vous. La possibilité que cela aide à augmenter ma position dans le Cercle est un bénéfice ajouté à cela. Un avantage, si vous préférez. »

Elle resta assise en silence, le fixant pendant un moment avant de se détourner de son regard sombre et de retrouver sa voix.

« Je…c'est vraiment…ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, quand vous avez parlé d'un plan…mais… » Elle s'arrêta, puis ferma ses yeux pour continuer. « Je…cela a, en effet, l'air d'être le choix le plus logique. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne veux pas risquer… » Elle déglutit avec peine. «…risquer la vie de qui que ce soit à qui je tienne. A-assez de personnes sont mortes pour moi déjà. » Sa gorge se serra. _Vous ne pouvez pas ramener les morts à la vie. Oh, Ron !_ « Et…dans ce cas précis, cela pourra permettre d'aider quelqu'un…Je… » Elle fit une pause, puis amena ses yeux à croiser ceux du Professeur Rogue.

« Je le ferai. »

L'homme en face d'elle se relaxa immédiatement. En cet instant, elle ressentit un moment de clarté comment elle n'en avait plus eut depuis la mort de Ron. Tout en inspirant profondément, elle dit, « Mais…je ne veux pas rentrer dans un…engagement, un partenariat…qui soit aussi irrégulier. Je suis toujours votre élève, Professeur. » Elle évita son regard perspicace avec inconfort. « Je…j'ai des inquiétudes à ce sujet. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver sur un tel…pied d'inégalité…avec mon mari. Qu'importe que ce soit un mariage sur le papier ou un…un vrai mariage. » Sa gorge se sécha quand elle prononça les derniers mots, et son esprit s'emballa

Cela devrait être un vrai mariage, jusqu'à un point. La loi le garantissait. Lucius –et les autres membres du Conseil Ministériel du Mariage– avaient pensé à tout afin que le ''nouveau sang'' introduit passe bien à la génération suivante. Ils se doutaient bien que certains essayeraient de contourner la loi en arrangeant un engagement avec une personne qu'ils considéraient comme un-e ami-e…ils avaient donc ajouté une clause de ''consommation'' dudit mariage. De ce que ses parents avaient pu trouver, il y avait plusieurs sorts complexes jetés autour des époux par un agent du Ministère lors de la cérémonie. Pour que le contrat de mariage reste valide, pour qu'elle reste hors d'atteinte d'autres propositions de fiançailles, ils devraient…à ce moment-là, elle détourna ses yeux de son regard. Qu'avait-on dit à ses parents ? Mensuellement ? Hebdomadairement ? _Je vais devoir…devoir dormir avec mon Professeur ? Avec le Professeur Rogue ? Est-ce que je peux faire ça ?_ Spontanément, des images du haut de son corps, souligné par les flammes vacillantes, apparurent dans son esprit. Elle secoua discrètement sa tête, repoussant au fond de son esprit les images et leurs connotations possibles.

La clause de ''consommation'' était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait voulu être…être avec Ron avant qu'ils n'envoient le contrat. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation contre sa volonté qu'elle ne pouvait pas en tirer des avantages, avait-elle raisonné. Si elle devait se marier, elle apprécierait le bien autant que le mauvais. Était-ce encore une option ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ressortir de positif dans un mariage avec son Professeur ? Avec le Professeur Rogue ? Encore une fois, les images de l'homme se tenant devant le feu lui vinrent à l'esprit. _Je dois devenir folle_ , pensa-t-elle. _Est-ce que je vais vraiment épouser Rogue ?_

Rogue s'était tendu, mais avait continué à la fixer, ses yeux plissés dans la réflexion. Évaluants. « Mademoiselle Granger, j'admets que cela m'a perturbé également. Je ne me sentirais pas confortable d'être…marié à une élève. Je l'ai moi-même fait remarquer au Directeur lors que ce…plan a été discuté pour la première fois. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore hocha de la tête. « Précisément, ma chère. Vous êtes au courant que nous devons éviter tout soupçon…d'inconvenance dans cette situation. Nous devons à tout prix éviter quoi que ce soit qui permettrait à la famille Malefoy de nier la légalité de votre union. Heureusement, quelque chose qu'a fait le Ministère a, pour une fois, joué en notre faveur. » Rogue – _Severus ?-_ grogna avec amusement alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour se placer devant la cheminée.

Dumbledore sourit et continua, « J'ai été autorisé –encouragé, même- de permettre aux élèves concernés par cette loi de passer leurs ASPICs à l'avance- Le but du Ministère est de permettre aux élèves de quitter Poudlard le plus vite possible pour vivre avec leurs nouveaux conjoints… sans leur empêcher d'être officiellement diplômés.

« Soyez féconds, multipliez et remplissez la terre, » cita Severus sèchement, se détournant du feu pour leur faire face. Dumbledore le regarda d'un air réprobateur et il abandonna avec un air suffisant, se retournant pour admirer les flammes.

« Oui. Mais je pense que nous pouvons utiliser cela à notre avantage. Vous êtes, et de cela j'en suis sûre, d'ores et déjà prête pour les ASPICs, » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillants pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. « Même sans devoir étudier encore plus. Ais-je raison de penser que vous avez déjà lu tous les documents de cette année ? » Elle rougit, trop embarrassée pour répondre. Se détournant du regard du Professeur Dumbledore, elle remarqua que Rogue s'était retourné pour l'observer, un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, elle hocha de la tête et dit, « Je…je voudrais quand même un peu de temps pour étudier, bien sûr- » elle ignora le ricanement moqueur de Rogue « - mais je pourrais les passer plus tôt. Quand…combien de temps… »

« Pourriez-vous être prête pour vendredi prochain, Mademoiselle Granger ? Cela vous donnerait presque une semaine. Il y a quelques autres élèves qui les passent à cette même date, et donc les juges du Ministère sont déjà prévenus, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Cela serait possible, je pense. Mais que ferais-je ensuite, Directeur ? Je voulais continuer mon éducation après Poudlard, peut-être même faire une demande d'apprentissage auprès d'un Maître… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Tout arrivait tellement vite…

« Et vous le ferez, Mademoiselle Granger, » dit Rogue suavement.

« Il y a quelques Maîtres présents à Poudlard, Mademoiselle. Vous pourrez faire votre choix, j'en suis sûr. Avec la possible exception de la Divination, » ajouta Dumbledore en souriant. Elle et Severus grognèrent en même temps et ensuite s'observèrent, surpris.

Les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'étirèrent en un sourire. « Je partage également votre haute opinion de la Divination, Mademoiselle Granger, » dit-il sarcastiquement. « Tant que votre apprentissage est concerné –à part moi-même, il y a quatre autres Maître à Poudlard : les Professeur Flitwick, McGonnagall, Sinistra et Vector. Vous pouvez faire votre apprentissage avec n'importe lequel dont je viens de vous citer le nom. »

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait pensé avoir l'année scolaire entière pour décider quelle voie choisir… et ensuite, avec la mort de ses parents de celle de Ron… tout avait tellement semblé peu important. Maintenant, elle s'accrochait à cette décision comme un homme se noyant à un radeau… elle était désespérée… si elle se concentrait assez sur son choix, elle n'aurait pas à penser…

 _Tu ne peux pas ressusciter les morts._

 _Voldemort souhaite que vous épousiez un Mangemort._

« Vous n'avez pas à décider maintenant, Mademoiselle Granger. Mais je vous suggérerais d'y penser cette semaine pendant que vous vous préparez pour les ASPICs. Je ferai savoir aux membres de l'équipe que vous êtes excusées pour les classes à venir, » dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Elle hocha de la tête. « Um…Professeur ? » appela-t-elle avec hésitation, en se tournant vers l'homme en noir.

« Peut-être devriez-vous m'appeler Severus, Mademoiselle Gr- Hermione, » dit-il péniblemment.

« S-Severus, donc. Quand…quand est-ce… » Sa voix lui échappa à nouveau. Se fustigeant, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et le regarda dans les yeux. «Quand…quand devrions-nous envoyer la demande ? La demande en mariage, » clarifia-t-elle inutilement. _Est-ce réel ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de faire ça ? Mais quelle autre option ais-je ?_

Soupirant, il se tourna et se suréleva pour attraper quelque chose posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle le fixa alors que, une nouvelle fois, les flammes brillaient à travers sa fine chemise. Il était mince et musclé, pas gros, son torse bien formé…sa bouche s'assécha. _Suis-je vraiment en train de faire ça. Oh, par Merlin,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'il traversa la pièce et lui tendit un parchemin enroulé.

« Il n'y aucun avantage à attendre, Mademoiselle G- Hermione, » dit-il sèchement. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard acéré, et d'un ton plus modéré, Rogue ajouta, « Nous pouvons envoyer la demande maintenant, et ensuite finaliser le contrat aussitôt que vos ASPICs seront terminés. »

Dumbledore l'observa avec solennité pendant qu'elle lisait le contrat de fiançailles. Finalement, elle leva la tête vers Rogue – _non, Severus,_ corrigea son esprit.

« Pourrais-je avoir une plume, Severus ? »

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et que pensez-vous du devenir de la relation de Severus et Hermione ? Let me know ;)

à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**18.08.2015 :** Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Pour commencer, il me semble que ma notion de semaine soit un peu plus longue que les 7 jours habituels, je vous prierais donc de penser au prochain chapitre pour tous les 10 jours en moyenne !

Deuxièmement, je déménage pour un an en Autriche ce weekend, et n'aurai sûrement pas de wifi pendant quelques jours, donc si l' _update_ tarde à venir (avec l'attente de 10 jours, hein, pas 7), ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'avance pas sur la traduction des chapitres ;)

Troisièmement, je souhaite à ceux concernés une bonne rentrée, et à tous une bonne fin de semaine !

Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos _reviews_ !

* * *

Chapitre 4

 _Vous avez trente jours à partir de la date de la proposition de fiançailles…si vous en recevez d'autres pendant cette période, vous aurez un choix…_

Son choix était fait.

L'unique son dans la pièce était le frottement de la plume sur le parchemin alors qu'Hermione signait la proposition de fiançailles. Quand elle eut fini de signer, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et resta là, à fixer leurs signatures d'un regard vide. Sa signature à elle, ronde et régulière. L'autre, la sienne, nette et pointue.

C'était réel.

Elle était liée à son Professeur.

Au Professeur Rogue.

Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque la plume lui fut gentiment enlevée des doigts, et elle leva son regard pour croiser celui du Directeur, gentil et compréhensif.

Rogue était retourné sur son fauteuil et était assis, son visage sans émotion, fixant le feu. La tension qui avait émané de lui durant toute la discussion semblait avoir diminué après qu'elle ait signé la demande en mariage. Était-il inquiet pour elle, ou bien pour lui-même ? Ou alors pour le plan ? Elle secoua sa tête immédiatement pour chasser ces idées. Non, elle le croyait quand il disait que c'était le meilleur choix qu'elle puisse faire.

 _La possibilité que cela augmente ma position dans la hiérarchie du Cercle est uniquement un bénéfice externe._

Pour une raison quelle conque, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui disait la vérité. _Enfin, Rogue –Severus – tout du moins,_ admit-elle tout en jetant un regard au Directeur. Pour le Directeur…elle n'en était pas sure. Elle avait plutôt l'impression que la position de Rogue en tant qu'espion dans le Cercle avait autant d'importance que sa sécurité à elle. Probablement plus importante, dans son esprit. Et, elle devait l'admettre, dans le grand schéma des choses, cela l'était aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que Dumbledore faisait partie des premiers concernés dans la Guerre. Et c'était ainsi que cela devait l'être.

 _Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? J'ai confiance en Rogue, mais pas en Dumbledore ? Est-ce que je suis devenue folle ?,_ pensa-t-elle avec étonnement, mais alors qu'elle regardait le Directeur prendre le parchemin et le rouler rapidement, elle savait que c'était le cas. Elle avait confiance en Rogue…du moins, tant que sa sécurité était concernée. Pour le reste…elle n'en était pas sure, pour l'instant. Peut-être que, avec du temps…

Elle observa Rogue se lever langoureusement de son fauteuil et se diriger vers son bureau, où il récupéra quelque chose. Quand il retourna vers Dumbledore, elle vit que c'était son sceau. Elle se demanda pour un moment ce que pouvait bien être son insigne. Un blason familial, peut-être ? Quelque chose avec le symbole de Serpentard ? Ou quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose avec une signification personnelle ? Avec un choc, cela la frappa de remarquer combien peu de choses elle connaissait de celui qui allait devenir son mari.

Ron, d'autre côté…elle le connaissait tellement bien… _Ils paieront. Je leur ferai payer._ Ils avaient été amis pendant sept ans…des étés au Terrier, se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, passer des vacances avec lui au Square Grimmauld, Arthur et Molly la traitant comme leur deuxième fille…qu'importait où Ron était, elle avait eu l'impression d'être… _d'être à la maison._ Elle s'était raccroché à cela, après la mort de ses parents. Et on pouvait en voir le brillant résultat. _Ma faute._

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »La voix de Dumbledore la ramena au temps présent et elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle leva son regard et aperçu les deux hommes la fixant.

« Je suis désolée, Directeur…J'étais…J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, » balbutia-t-elle, se sentant comme une folle sous le regard de son Professeur. _Non, il n'est plus mon Professeur…c'est mon fiancé,_ pensa-t-elle. _Je…je suis fiancée à Severus Rogue. Oh, par Merlin, que va dire Harry ? Que penserait Harry ?_

« C'est très compréhensible, ma chère, » dit Dumbledore. Se tenant à ses côtés, Rogue la fixait très attentivement, « Je disais simplement que j'enverrai Fumseck porter ce courrier au Ministère ce matin aussitôt que je retournerai dans mon bureau. Et, Mademoiselle Granger…vous devrez rester ici, dans les quartiers de Severus, pour le moment. » Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un air perplexe sur le visage, Rogue la coupa.

« Pour votre sécurité, Mademoiselle –Hermione. Après tout, vous avez fait attendre un Mangemort toute la nuit. Bien qu'il puisse penser que vous avez eu un court empêchement, quand il ne vous verra pas arriver ce matin, Monsieur Krum décidera peut-être de venir ici, à Poudlard, et vous…sauver, » dit-il d'une voix basse. Elle le regarda, considérant si elle allait répondre ou pas, puis tourna son regard vers Dumbledore et choisit de rester silencieuse. Rogue la regarda avec suspicion jusqu'à ce que le Directeur parle.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Granger. Severus a des protections puissantes sur ces quartiers –j'oserais même dire, encore plus puissantes que celles apposées sur mon bureau, » dit Dumbledore, soulevant ses sourcils et jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue. Celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules, balançant sa main comme pour pousser au loin cette idée, et Dumbledore lui fit un petit un sourire. « Enfin, vous garderez vos secrets, Severus. Vous serez de toute façon plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs dans ce château. »

« Monsieur Krum n'est pas le seul danger, Hermione. N'oubliez pas, quand ce parchemin arrivera au Ministère, Lucius Malefoy en sera sans aucun doute immédiatement informé. Il n'en sera pas heureux, » dit-il doucereusement. Comme il parlait, il baissa son regard vers ses mains qui tenaient encore le sceau. _Il n'en sera pas heureux._ Elle ne retint qu'à grande peine un reniflement moqueur. Elle pensait bien que cette déclaration était plutôt un énorme euphémisme.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que vous pensez qu'il viendrait ici ? » demanda Hermione, levant son regard vers l'homme de grande taille…vers son fiancé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient avaient glissé en avant, obscurcissant un côté de son visage à cause du contraste.

Rogue et Dumbledore se regardèrent un moment sans parler, et Rogue dit alors, « Peut-être. Ce serait plutôt improbable qu'il me confronte directement –ou tout du moins, pas ici- mais s'il devait vous croiser, ou si son fils- » à cela, Rogue ne put retenir un reniflement moqueur « -venait à vous croiser…Cette famille est capable de tout. L'Imperium est un outil formidable, et Lucius n'a jamais eu la main leste là-dessus. » Il détourna son regard, fixant encore une fois le feu, et si elle n'avait pas vu sa main libre se serrer en un poing elle l'aurait questionné à propos de ces dernières paroles.

Dumbledore parla. « Oui, bien, bien. Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez le temps à disposition pour étudier, Mademoiselle Granger. Je demanderais aux elfes de vous amener vos affaires de la chambre de la Préfète-en-Chef. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne ce weekend, il me semble que vous aviez prévenu vos amis que vous seriez en visite d'amis de la famille ? »

Elle hocha sa tête, détournant son regard des yeux déçus du Directeur. Qu'avait dit Ro–Severus ? _Et c'est pour cela que vous avez quelqu'un comme moi dans votre personnel…Pour vous rappeler comment ceux qui ne déambulent pas avec des halos sur la tête réagissent à des événements dévastateurs._ Lui, au moins, comprenait…

 _Vos parents sont morts. Votre…soupirant…est mort._

 _Tu ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie._

Elle leva son regard et remarqua que Rogue- non, Severus – s'était tourné et la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Rassemblant le courage de parler, elle répondit au Directeur sans quitter son fiancé des yeux. « Oui, Directeur. J'ai dit à Harry et aux autres que je rendais visite à un ami de mon père pour le weekend. Ils ne m'attendent pas avant lundi matin. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « C'est à notre avantage. Je connecterai vos pièces à celles de Severus par la Poudre de Cheminette avant cela, alors. Durant la semaine vous entrerez et sortirez en utilisant les pièces de la Préfète-en-Cheffe…cela empêchera tout soupçon d'inconvenance avant que vous ayez officiellement passé vos examens ce vendredi. De toute façon, ma confiance en le jeune Malefoy est très mince –c'est pour cela que vous devez rester dans ces quartiers en-dehors des heures de repas. » Rogue avait une moue renfrognée alors qu'il regardait le Directeur et cela la frappa que cette situation n'était pas exactement facile pour le sombre, reclus Maître des Potions, non plus. Pour une raison inconnue, cela la fit se sentir mieux, et elle se relaxa assez pour observer l'homme en noir alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée.

Elle admira, une fois encore, la façon dont la lumière du feu passait à travers sa fine chemise. Cette fois, elle s'autorisa à observer. Et approuver. Il allait devenir son mari, après tout. Et ces quartiers allaient devenir les siens. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un œil critique. La pièce était encore sombre, bien qu'elle se doute que le matin soit déjà là –il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, l'obscurité étant seulement percée par la lumière de quelques bougies et la lumière du feu. À sa surprise, elle trouva que cela donnait un air…confortable, plutôt qu'air lugubre. Il y avait d'autres bougies, pour l'instant éteintes, dans la pièce et qui, lorsque allumées, lui donneraient assez de lumière pour étudier.

« C'est bon, Directeur. J'ai de toute façon pas mal de révision à faire, alors ce sera un avantage, » dit-elle, essayant de cacher un sourire à l'évidente irritation du Maître des Potions.

Le Directeur sourit, puis dit, « Bien, c'est donc une affaire qui roule. Maintenant que c'est fait…aucun de vous n'a mangé, et je pense avoir raison si je dis que Severus a besoin de se raser. » Ses yeux bleus brillèrent alors qu'il voyait la sombre expression sur le visage de son enseignant. « Quand vous êtes prêt, Severus, venez à mon bureau pour un court entretien, je vous prie. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils à cela. « Ne devrais-je pas être impliquée dans n'importe quelle discussion concernant cette situation ? C'est de ma vie que l'on parle, après tout, Directeur. »

Rogue se tourna vers elle, ses lèvres recourbées. « Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Mademoiselle Granger. Est-ce à ce point hors du domaine du vraisemblable que le Directeur et moi-même ayons des sujets autre que votre illustre personne sur lesquels nous entretenir ?» dit-il d'une voix taillé au couteau. Elle croisa son regard posément, bien que ses mots, dits avec ce ton moqueur, avaient allumé un coléreux embarra en elle.

« C'est Hermione. »

Il la regarda pendant un instant avec une expression indéchiffrable avant d'hocher de la tête. « Hermione. » Tournant son visage vers le Directeur, il dit, « Directeur, à propos de vos ordres de la nuit dernière…si je pars… »

Dumbledore agita sa main pour lui faire signe d'y oublier. « Cela va aller, Severus. Je crois que les précautions normales dont nous avons parlées seront suffisantes. Je ne vous garderai pas longtemps. » De pars l'air sur son visage, Severus n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec le sorcier aux cheveux gris, mais il hocha légèrement de la tête sans plus argumenter. _Quelles précautions normales ? De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?_ Elle se retint de parler jusqu'à ce que le Directeur parte.

« Quelles- » Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit lever sa main.

« Mademoi- Hermione. Je suis bien au courant que vous avez une capacité admirable à converser longtemps, à n'importe quel moment et dans n'importe quelle situation. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas, comme ils disent, une _personne matinale._ » Elle ne put retenir un ricanement à cet aveu, et il lui lança un sourire ironique. « Oui. Retenez s'il vous plaît, retenez vos autres questions pour après le petit-déjeuner. Et pour après que j'ai pu compléter ma routine matinale, » ajouta-t-il, soulevant un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle retint un sourire sarcastique et hocha de la tête en accord. _Pas une personne matinale…ou une personne de l'après-midi…ou une personne du soir…_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'il se déplaçait vers la cheminée et contactait les cuisines grâce à un peu de Poudre de Cheminette.

Un petit moment plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis autour de la petite table de ses quartiers, en train de manger silencieusement. Une petite causerie ne semblait pas nécessaire et, après les discussions de la nuit dernière et de ce matin, elle ne pensait pas être capable de commencer une conversation superficielle à propos de la météo. Elle jeta un regard furtif à l'homme aux cheveux noirs assis en face d'elle. Elle pensait plutôt qu'il n'était pas vraiment une personne à aimer les petites causeries. Elle se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'il pouvait vraiment penser de cette situation. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose qui le réjouissait, bien que ce soit compliqué de le juger d'après les réactions de ce matin compte tenu du fait qu'il était au courant du…du plan…depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle.

Elle se demanda ensuite si la décision qu'elle avait prise la nuit dernière d'accepter l'offre de Viktor de…combattre le feu par le feu…leur avait forcé la main. Y'avait-il eu d'autres options, avant ses actions d'hier soir ? S'entourant de courage, elle posa sa tasse de thé et demanda, « Y'a- y'avait-il d'autres plans pour…pour ce que l'on devait de moi ? »

Il finit ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche et s'adossa à son siège, l'étudiant. Elle resta silencieuse sous sa scrutation, bien que ses mains, cachées sous la table, s'agrippèrent aux bras de son fauteuil. Il hocha légèrement de la tête. « Notre premier plan était de vous cacher à Beauxbâtons toutefois, ce n'est de toute évidence plus une option. »

« Pourquoi- » commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa d'un regard irrité.

« Devez-vous vraiment poser cette question, Hermione ? Votre…mission…de hier soir devrait vous mettre sur la voie de pourquoi cela n'est plus une option. Nous ne permettrons pas que votre esprit, votre détermination, vos compétences… » il s'arrêta, respirant profondément pour se calmer, avant de continuer sur un ton plus modéré, « C'est trop facile, pour des personnes comme nous, de tomber sous l'attraction des Arts Sombres. Cela serait trop risqué pour notre camp, trop dangereux, si votre intellect et votre logique étaient retournés contre nous. S'ils étaient utilisés comme armes par l'ennemi. » Elle ne dit rien, détourna simplement son regard. « Votre mort serait préférable. » À ces mots, ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Son regard était ferme, inébranlable, et elle ressentit un frisson lorsqu'elle réalisa que les mots qu'il avait dits étaient vrais. _Dumbledore et Rogue pensent vraiment qu'il serait préférable pour moi de mourir que…_ elle secoua sa tête, confuse.

« Mais, Harry- »

« -serait beaucoup plus bouleversé par sa meilleure amie passant du côté ennemi, embrassant les Arts Sombres, que sa meilleure amie devenant une autre victime des machinations du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » interrompit Rogue avec douceur.

Elle resta silencieuse. C'était la vérité, après tout. Et, d'un point de vue strictement logique, elle pouvait comprendre le raisonnement. Si elle s'était tournée vers les Arts Sombres et s'était laissé entraîner… _Chaque pas à l'air petit…_ Est-ce que cela ferait réfléchir Harry sur ses propres loyautés ? Si son amie réfléchie, studieuse, la voix de la raison dans leur triumvirat, se tournait vers les Arts Sombres, penserait-il alors…devrais-je moi aussi apprendre à combattre le feu par le feu ? Et ensuite, que deviendrait le monde sorcier, si Harry tombait sous leurs charmes ? Cela avait été un fil…un fil…si Severus n'était pas intervenu…

Sans même le réaliser, elle laissa échapper, « Viktor ne m'attendait pas. Il ne savait pas que je venais. » Sous son regard inquisiteur, elle continua, « Je…je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à sortir, et je ne voulais rien promettre. Il…il m'a dit de le rejoindre chez lui, en Bulgarie, si jamais je décidais à… » elle déglutit et baissa son regard « Je pensais être sûre, mais ensuite…quand vous m'avez dit… » elle fit une pause pendant un instant avant de lever son regard vers lui. « Merci, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie, » répondit-il d'une voix basse avant de détourner son regard. « Je pense que vos affaires sont arrivées. Et comme j'ai reçu l'ordre de me raser avant de voir le Directeur, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » Sans attendre sa réponse, il quitta la pièce.

Après s'être rapidement douché et rasé, il se sentit plus comme lui-même. Les conversations matinales, ainsi que le soudain relâchement de la pression qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait accepté le plan, l'avait déconcertés bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce que la situation impliquait entièrement – il savait que le moment viendrait, sûrement après l'inévitable réunion de ce soir, mais pour l'instant il était aussi relaxé qu'il pouvait l'être.

Il soupira, fermant ses yeux. Lorsque le contrat serait arrivé au Ministère, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Lucius Malefoy demandera un entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus devrait planifier son approche, et ses mots, avec prudence. Il aurait besoin d'une explication, d'une raison, pour laquelle il avait défié les plans de Lucius pour la fille sans consulter le Cercle en premier. Il devait convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle serait mieux utilisée en tant qu'espionne enthousiaste qu'esclave sous Imperium…qu'il serait plus utile de perturber ses pensées et la faire douter sur sa loyauté que simplement la tuer pour punir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Il renifla pour lui-même et attrapa des habits propres de la lourde garde-robe noisette. Lucius allait sans aucun doute répéter son discours passionné à propos de la dévastation que Potter ressentirait quand il tomberait sur le corps ravagé de sa meilleure amie. Son _autre_ meilleure amie, rectifia Severus. Le garçon avait déjà vécu une expérience similaire lorsque les deux jeunes avaient trouvé le corps de Weasley aux abords de la Forêt Interdite.

Oui, son discours mettant en avant les avantages de lier la fille à son bon vouloir en utilisant la ruse et le savoir-faire de Serpentard allait devoir être extraordinaire pour dépasser la soif de sang. Cela ne serait pas particulièrement compliqué. C'était un bon plan, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait toujours un plan rusé. Sûrement car l'homme en question n'use que très peu de subtilité, songea Severus.

Alors qu'il fermait la garde-robe, il se fit la réflexion de l'agrandir plus tard dans la journée –ou d'en amener une seconde- pour les besoins de sa future épouse. Maintenant complètement habillé, il marcha jusqu'au pas de la porte donnant sur le cabinet de travail et stoppa dans l'entrée, étudiant silencieusement sa…promise ? Sa fiancée ? Il secoua sa tête, irrité. L'épine dans son pied serait un meilleur terme. Mais il supposa que ce ne serait pas l'expression la plus politiquement-correct à utiliser en se référant à la femme à laquelle il serait marié dans une semaine.

Elle était étendue sur le tapis dans son – _leur ?_ \- bureau, près de la cheminée, étudiant ses livres de cours. Il retint un ricanement –elle les avait probablement déjà tous appris par cœur mais, à défaut d'autre chose, la distraction ne lui serait que bénéfique. Alors qu'il la regardait, une main délicate quitta la page du livre et vint remettre en place une boucle de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, examinant la jeune femme dans l'autre pièce. Ce petit corps contenait une incroyable fusion d'éléments opposés. En même temps jeune et mature, sage et naïve, pure et souillée. Une composition complexe, effectivement.[om1]

Il soupira silencieusement. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Epouser une élève ? Mais elle ne serait plus son élève bien longtemps –n'était déjà plus son élève, à vrai dire. Le Directeur lui-même l'avait excusée pour le restant des cours. Il souleva un sourcil. Alors –elle n'était plus son élève.

Rogue avait délibérément évité de penser aux détails plus…intimes…de la Loi du Mariage ses conditions étaient plutôt strictes… Mais, bien qu'elle ne soit plus vierge, elle était tout de même…innocente. Il secoua légèrement sa tête. Non, cela n'allait sûrement pas être un vrai mariage physique, en tous cas pas celui qu'il avait désiré…mais peut-être qu'avec le temps… Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées quand elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre du bas –une habitude qu'elle avait montrée depuis sa première année dans sa classe- et il fit la grimace en se rappelant de sa jeunesse. _Il serait peut-être mieux de ne pas penser à de telles choses en ce moment, Severus,_ se sermonna-t-il. Ses poings se serrèrent de frustration.

 _Fichu Dumbledore._

 _Fichu Lucius._

 _Fichu Krum._

Le plan de Dumbledore…leur plan…ce n'était définitivement pas la solution qu'il aurait souhaitée, mais il espérait que cela serait fructueux. Mademoiselle Granger –non, _Hermione –_ était une arme incroyable pour n'importe quel camp. Et si leurs suppositions étaient correctes, le mariage et la supposée manipulation de cette arme incroyable augmenterait sa position dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'il ait dit la vérité en disant à Hermione que ce n'était qu'un bénéfice externe, il admettait aisément que cela l'attirait énormément aussi. Le plus haut sa position dans le Cercle sera, le plus en sécurité il sera.

Bien sûr, si leurs hypothèses étaient fausses, il serait mort au petit matin.

Il se renfrogna, son front plissé dans la réflexion. Il avait provoqué Dumbledore ce matin, comme l'homme le savait bien. Rogue ne voulait pas mourir –plus maintenant, en tous cas- mais il était trop facile d'embêter le vieux sorcier. Et assez amusant, se l'avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il l'admettait, il avait souhaité mourir à certains moments de sa vie, particulièrement dans les moments les plus sombres, avant qu'il ne soit retourné dans le camp de Dumbledore en tant qu'espion. Mais maintenant, après tout le travail qu'il avait fait pour voir la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il souhaitait survivre pour apprécier le fruit de son labeur, si la victoire venait.

Le fruit de son labeur. Il n'avait jamais considérer se marier, pas après avoir vécu l'horreur qu'était celui de ses parents. Mais…il regarda les reflets lumineux que les flammes créaient sur la chevelure de la jeune femme. Comme son corps, elle était composée d'une incroyable variété de facettes –des éclats de roux, de brun et de noir pouvaient être aperçus dans la masse de boucles. Un commentaire de Dumbledore lui vint à l'esprit, _Severus, je pense que c'est bien arrangé. Avec le temps, vous vous rendrez sûrement compte que vous appréciez sa compagnie._ Il avait rejeté cette idée avec un commentaire sarcastique, mais maintenant…

Non. Cette fille était irritante, rien de plus.

Et, de son côté, elle devait sûrement le voir de la même façon. Ils étaient forcés dans cet…et bien qu'ils essaient chacun de prendre le meilleur de cette situation, il ne pensait pas qu'une relation autre que compagnons de mésaventure, au mieux, ne sorte de cette situation. Ou bien, une amitié, peut-être. Penser que cela entrainerait toute autre sorte de relation était une idée ridicule, les rêveries d'un fou.

Se décidant enfin à parler, il entra dans la pièce. « Je dois y aller maintenant, le Directeur m'attend. » Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, elle leva son regard puis se leva, époussetant ses robes. « Je reviendrais dans un petit moment. Pendant ce temps-là, vous ne devez pas quitter ces quartiers. Quoi que vous ayez besoin, vous pouvez appeler un Elfe de Maison ou contacter le bureau de Dumbledore via la Poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée. La poudre est ici, » dit-il, indiquant le petit récipient de Poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau. « N'essayez pas de défaire les sorts de protection en place –ils ont été faits de telle façon que cela alerte Albus et moi-même si ils sont brisés. »

Elle hocha la tête mais, bien qu'elle ait l'air d'acquiescer, il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Spécialement quand elle avait l'air docile comme en ce moment. Des années à nettoyer après les bêtises du Terrible Trio hantaient sa mémoire, et…la jeune femme ne croisait pas ses yeux. Il soupira. Elle était assez douée pour démonter ou supprimer les protections si cela était nécessaire, il n'en avait aucun doute. Dumbledore pensait peut-être que cela ne lui était pas possible, il pensait sûrement que les sorts de protection avancés suffiraient, mais Severus avait des suspicions à propos d'à quel point Hermione avait étudié hors du curriculum normal.

Il devait être certain qu'elle n'imaginait aucune idée, aucun plan pour s'enfuir. Le danger était réel, mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché dans le passé. Et, avec son récent chagrin, elle était de façon compréhensible encore plus téméraire que d'habitude. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas la laisser quitter les quartiers pour aller à la rencontre de son petit pote Potter, ou la petite Weasley. Draco serait sans aucun doute immédiatement averti par son père dès que la missive sera arrivée au Ministère.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de...enfin, deux façons, mais il ne pensait pas que sa…fiancée…serait très heureuse de se voir administrer du Vertitaserum. Elle ne serait sûrement pas très heureuse à propos de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais…il devait être sûr.

S'avançant rapidement vers elle, il agrippa son menton d'une main, regarda attentivement dans ses yeux, plongea dans son esprit. Elle eut le souffle coupé par le choc de son intrusion, mais elle resta droite et grande, ne tremblant pas alors qu'il plongeait encore plus profondément dans son esprit…jusqu'à…il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il approchait quelque chose…quelque chose qu'elle essayait de lui cacher…qu'était-ce ? Elle le poussa furtivement.

Il plissa des yeux et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son menton alors qu'il se concentrait…ses yeux bruns brillèrent…c'était quelque chose de ce matin. Un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux et il augmenta sa concentration…jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse presque…qu'il puisse presque y voir…soudainement, les images apparurent dans son esprit, accompagnées d'un flot d'émotions. Son niveau de concentration l'avait mené à recevoir plus que des images…

Une vue de lui-même, se tenant devant le feu…et puis il put sentir son…admiration ? Son approbation ? _Attraction ?_ C'était un développement inattendu, mais pas pour le moins inutile…et il y avait quelque à propos de sa voix…curieux, il essaya d'attraper cette pensée, mais il se trouva soudainement bloqué hors de son esprit. Il enleva sa grippe de son menton et recula d'un pas.

Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence, ses yeux pleins d'horreur et d'embarras à ce qu'il avait vu, aux émotions qu'il avait détectées. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire moqueur. Cela allait rendre les choses tellement, tellement, plus faciles. Il se réjouit de voir que les rougeurs sur ses joues augmentaient autant que son sourire moqueur. Décidant de s'amuser un peu avec cela, il commenta d'une voix basse et douce, « Eh bien, cela devrait rendre la situation un peu plus…facile à supporter, je crois, Mademoiselle Granger ? » Il fit une courte pause, savourant l'embarras ahuris sur son visage avant qu'il ne se rappelle la rapide pensée à propos de sa voix…De son ton le plus doux, il ajouta, « Pardonnez-moi –je voulais dire, _Hermione._ » Ah oui, il y avait effectivement une réaction à sa voix. Comme c'était intéressant.

Son embarras tournait à l'outrage, ses yeux bruns lui lançant des éclairs, pourtant toujours silencieuse. Il ricana doucement. « Très bien, donc. Je vais y aller. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures. » Et sans ajouter un mot, il se glissa hors de la pièce.

* * *

 **À :**

JUNON ( _GUEST_ ) : tout d'abord, merci pour ta _review_ et ta curiosité, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et oui, on en trouve peu et je trouve cela dommage, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de la traduire :) Oooouuuuh effectivement, Lucius ne va pas aimer ça du tout ! Mais, chut, _spoilers_...;)

ZEUGMA412 : oui, heureusement qu'il développe cette empathie, sinon, je pense qu'Hermione deviendrait de la chair à pâtée...Merci à toi pour tes _reviews_ !

* * *

[om1]j'ai eu de la peine à traduire ce passage...des améliorations vous viennent-elles à l'esprit ? « Housed an amazing fusion of contrasting elements. Blablabla. A most complex mixture, indeed

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à dans 10 jours (je croise les doigts !)


	5. Chapter 5

**04.10.2015 :** Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voilà, je crois que je ne me trompe pas en disant que cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre...j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais mon déménagement était quand même ma priorité ! ;) surtout que, quand j'ai enfin pu avoir de l'internet, mon ordi a décidé que se serait plus drôle si il rendait impossible ma connexion à la toile...étant une pive en informatique, je n'ai pas pu y régler moi-même, l'ami informaticien était en vacances pour encore deux semaines, et donc mon ordi n'a été réparé que cette semaine.

pouvant enfin me connecter à internet, j'ai pu finir la traduction de cet énorme chapitre (24 pages Word !) et vous le poster après relecture.

Donc le voilà, tout beau, tout frais, avec un gros pas en avant dans la trame ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Hermione fixa la porte close, la rage et l'embarras dans son corps se combattant pour la suprématie. Ses poings se serrèrent, et elle laissa échapper un cri de frustration inarticulé. Ses joues devinrent rouges. _Oh, par Merlin…Je ne peux pas_ croire _qu'il a vu ça...que doit-il penser de moi maintenant…_

Puis, la rage vainquit. _Comment avait-il OSE ?_ Pas un mot, pas d'avertissement, il avait seulement attrapé son menton comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant récalcitrant et avait envahi son esprit…une invasion de l'endroit le plus intime…que pensait-il lui avait donné le droit… _le BÂTARD…_

Le bâtard auquel elle serait mariée dans une semaine.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, à fixer la porte, avant qu'elle ne se calme et commence à considérer d'un point de vue rationnel la situation. Sa curiosité naturelle prit le dessus, et son esprit commença à se demander _pourquoi_ il avait fait cela. Severus Rogue, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard et espion Mangemort, ne faisait rien sans une bonne raison. Alors – qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à faire cela ? Que cherchait-il ?

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se remémorait les événements…que s'était-il passé ? Il était en train de lui dire de ne pas quitter ses quartiers…puis elle se rappelait le regarder alors qu'il se tenait en face d'elle, enfermé dans son manteau au col-haut et ses robes noires, et elle se rappelait de combien elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se remémorer à comment il avait été plus tôt…combien elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en réponse…Et comme elle avait détourné les yeux, ensuite, honteuse de ses pensées…Ah, oui. Elle l'admettait, maintenant, que cela avait dû avoir l'air suspicieux pour l'homme observateur en face d'elle.

 _Il a sûrement pensé que je planifiais quelque chose._ Enfin, son action prenait du sens. Mais…n'aurait-il pas put lui _demander,_ avant toute chose ? Et quand il avait vu… _cela_ …est-ce qu'il devait forcément l'humilier ? Sa bouche se tordit alors qu'elle se rappelait ses paroles après qu'elle l'ait expulsé de son esprit : _Eh bien, cela devrait rendre la situation un peu plus…facile à supporter, je crois, Mademoiselle Granger ?_ Elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir rien qu'à ce souvenir.

Sans mentionner ce sourire en coin…et la voix qu'il avait utilisée…

Ce ton _sexy_ qu'il avait utilisé…

Elle secoua sa tête, en colère. Elle avait au moins été capable de cacher _cette_ pensée de lui…Elle soupira. C'était tellement ridicule. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, elle ne nourrissait aucune pensée de Severus Rogue en tant qu'autre que son 'Professeur souvent-énervant-mais-très-respecté'. Elle ne pensait pas à lui comme d'un…d'un homme – et certainement pas comme d'un homme _séduisant._

Enfin, si elle était honnête envers elle-même, elle admettait qu'elle avait toujours apprécié sa voix. Mais – seulement de la même façon que l'on apprécie le son d'un bel instrument…pas comme quelque chose qui…qui… « Qui m'excite, » admit-elle dans un chuchotement. Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains. Merlin – _qu'est-ce_ qui n'allait pas avec elle ? C'était au Professeur Rogue qu'elle pensait !

 _Ton fiancé_ , lui chuchota sa voix interne. _Et tu devrais te faire à cette idée._

Écartant ses mains de son visage, elle se laissa tomber au sol, laissant inconsciemment courir ses doigts entre les épais poils du tapis. Était-ce tellement une mauvaise chose, qu'il sache qu'elle était…qu'elle était attirée par lui ? Cela, en effet, rendrait les choses plus faciles. Mais…elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question – _était-il attiré par elle ?_

 _Probablement pas,_ réalisa-t-elle tristement, tirant sur un poil du tapis. Il n'avait donné aucune indication qu'il l'était…mais, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour s'en rendre compte. Ron et Harry, même Viktor, étaient si faciles à déchiffrer en émotions ! Mais elle n'avait pas tellement d'expérience avec d'autres hommes – ami ou autre. Ron, en particulier, avait été comme un livre ouvert pour elle… _Oh, Ron_ …

Elle cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître des larmes traîtresses alors qu'une vague de culpabilité l'assaillait. Était-elle vraiment assise dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue, inquiète que l'homme ne soit peut-être pas attiré par elle ? Alors qu'une semaine plus tôt…juste une semaine plus tôt…Ron avait été tué. Assassiné.

À cause d'elle.

 _Ma faute._

Et elle ne faisait rien, rien du tout, à propos de cela.

 _Tu ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie._

Elle laissa les larmes couler.

Rogue laissa un sourire moqueur prendre possession d ses lèvres alors qu'il montait les escaliers des cachots. _Très…informateur_ , pensa-t-il. Il devrait penser, plus tard, à comment utiliser ce tournant inattendu. Toutefois, maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur comment survivre à la réunion de ce soir.

Comme il marchait, il fut heureux de remarquer les élèves s'écarter de son chemin, et ricana devant leurs tentatives pour se dérober, la peur de perdre des Points au ventre. Comme si ce petit concours avait quel qu'importance, avec tout ce qui se passait d'autre…bien que, il devait l'avouer, c'était une distraction agréable par moments. Surtout quand il avait pu embêter McGonagall à ce sujet pendant six ans de victoires successives…avant que Potter et son gang n'arrivent. Il secoua la tête avec dégout. Le Directeur était partial à vous en écœurer, concernant le garçon.

Potter et son gang. Il soupira pour lui-même, approchant du bureau du Directeur. Les Trois Terreurs, la 'Dream Team' – comme il les avait appelés durant cette animation ridicule de duels qu'avait produite Lockhart des années en arrière – avait été abaissé à deux…et, dépendant de la réaction de Potter à propos de la décision de Hermione, ce qui restait du Trio des Terreurs pourrait même être réduit à…rien.

Il donna le mot de passe avec un air hargneux sur son visage. « Ballongomme du Bullard. » Il était sûr que le Directeur utilisait des mots de passes aussi ridicules seulement pour l'irriter. Il secoua sa tête, exaspéré à cette pensée, alors qu'il gravissait les marches de l'escalier mouvant.

« Severus, entrez, je vous en prie. » La voix familièrement joyeuse d'Albus résonna alors qu'il l'invitait à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

« Albus, » le salua-t-il alors qu'il prenait place.

Dumbledore se rassit au fond de son siège, ses doux yeux bleus fixés sur l'homme en face de lui. « Est-ce que les affaires de Mademoiselle Granger ont été livrées ? »

Rogue fronça des sourcils envers le vieux sorcier et ajusta ses robes avec irritation. « Vous savez très bien que c'est le cas, Albus. Elle est en ce moment-même étalée sur le sol de mon cabinet de travail, relisant des textes qu'elle connait déjà par cœur, » dit-il. _Ou alors elle est encore debout, la bouche grande ouverte, fixant la porte…en train de penser à des malédictions intéressantes à me jeter quand je reviendrais_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Je vois, » dit Albus pensivement. « La proposition a été envoyée. Avez-vous déjà préparé ce que vous allez dire à l'inévitable réunion de ce soir ? »

« Je le crois bien, Directeur, » acquiesça Rogue d'un ton sec, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera ouvert à l'idée de l'utiliser comme une espionne contre Potter. Je m'assurerai d'accentuer sur la beauté de la trahison, quand Potter se rendra compte que son dernier ami proche s'est retourné contre lui. C'est le genre de chose un mégalomaniaque trouverait attrayant. Bien que…il y ait une possible faille dans le plan que nous avons mis au point, Albus. » Le Directeur souleva un sourcil inquisiteur, et Rogue laissa échapper un souffle irrité. « Avez-vous considéré le fait que le garçon me déteste ? Et qu'il y ait beaucoup de chance qu'il déteste Mademoiselle Granger- »

« Hermione, » l'interrompit Albus avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Rogue lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de continuer. « Avez-vous considéré que beaucoup se retournent contre elle, quand ils se rendront compte de sa décision ? »

« Je ne pense pas que- »

« Bon sang, Albus ! » dit Rogue d'un ton brusque, se levant soudainement et faisant les cent pas devant le bureau. « Vous ne vouliez également pas croire que Mademoiselle Gr- que Hermione – pourrait s'abaisser aussi bas à rechercher la connaissance des Arts Sombres, n'est-ce pas ? » Le Directeur garda le silence. Alors qu'il faisait des allers-retours devant le bureau, il eut une pensée dérangeante. « En fait… »

« Oui ? »

« Je me demande…si elle a déjà commencé à apprendre…de son côté, peut-être… » dit Rogue, ses sourcils froncés. Cela expliquerait l'étrange…affinité…qu'il avait ressentie envers elle ces derniers jours. Il n'avait certainement jamais ressenti quelque chose de ce genre, aussi loin qu'elle était concernée. Comme des appels à l'apprécier, pensa-t-il avec regret. C'était cette étrange affinité qui l'avait poussé à lui parler si ouvertement la nuit précédente…plus ouvertement, en fait, qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à personne…à part le Directeur.

Albus resta assis sans bouger, son menton en appuis sur ses mains croisées alors qu'il considérait les mots de Rogue. Finalement, il soupira et, faisant pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses 150 ans, il dit, « Je ne sais pas, Severus. J'ai bien peur que cela soit tout à fait possible –Mademoiselle Granger a toujours recherché la connaissance, interdite ou non. J'aurais dû y penser avant que vous ne m'en fassiez part. Avez-vous… » le vieux sorcier fit une pause, inspirant profondément avant de continuer, « Hier soir, avez-vous eu une opportunité pour lui parler des dangers réels de cette….étude ? »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Uniquement dans un sens plutôt général. J'ai…évité…le sujet, Albus. Je…heureusement, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'en venir à cela pour la décourager de suivre cette voie. Je suppose…eh bien, si elle a commencé à lire à ce sujet, elle ne peut pas avoir été bien loin. Nous aurions remarqué les signes. Je peux dire, avec certitude, que ce n'est pas dans sa nature…les effets postérieurs auraient été évidents. »

Albus hocha de la tête pensivement. « Comme vos parents étaient avec vous – pour quoi est-ce que vos parents les ont fait passer ? » Severus s'arrêta de marcher et ne répondit pas. Il entendit Albus soupirer avant que le sorcier ne continue. « Je crois que vous avez raison…mais nous devons faire très attention, Severus…vous devez faire très attention. Je ne veux pas qu'elle essaie de trouver aveuglément sa voie dans tout cela, surtout pas. » Rogue hocha de la tête avec méfiance. « Severus – si elle montre une envie pour commencer, ou continue, cette…étude indépendante…vous devrez lui. Vous devrez lui parler de l'Appel du Sang. »

Rogue s'arrêta de marcher, son dos au Directeur, alors qu'il se battait pour regagner du contrôle. _Vous devrez lui parler de l'Appel du Sang._ Bien que ce ne soit pas à proprement parler interdit d'y mentionner, cela n'était pas pour autant…encouragé. Peu de sorciers ou sorcières n'ayant pas étudié les Arts Sombres en profondeur étaient au courant de cela…Albus Dumbledore en faisait partie.

Severus avait espéré pouvoir éviter…mais il savait, avait la désagréable impression, qu'Albus avait raison. Si elle avait déjà commencé, s'il était possible que l'Appel ait déjà commencé à s'accrocher à elle, même le plus petit peu…elle aurait besoin d'être guidée très prudemment. Heureusement, il semblerait qu'il allait être dans la bonne position pour cela – ils allaient passer pas mal de temps ensemble, après tout. L'Appel du Sang…

D'une main tremblante, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage et se tourna pour faire face au vieux sorcier. « Oui, Directeur. Si elle en montre l'envie…je ferai comme vous avez dit. »

Albus laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, surprenant Rogue. « Merci, mon enfant. Vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse la guider là-dedans… » Albus s'arrêta et regarda ses mains. « Ne vous l'ais-je jamais dis, Severus ? Ne vous ais-je jamais dis à quel point je suis impressionné, combien j'admire, votre habilité à tourner le dos à l'Appel ? À y résister ? C'est une preuve de votre détermination, de votre force…je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu plus de trois personne durant ce siècle qui ont été capable de faire ce que vous avez fait. Et vivre. »

Severus répondit d'une voix éteinte, « Oui. »

« Bien. » Albus se rassit dans son fauteuil et l'observa silencieusement. Avec des années de pratique, Severus fut capable de lui retourner son regard posément, sans émotion. Après un court instant, Albus dit, « J'ai confiance en votre jugement, pour si elle doit être prévenue ou non…et, je pense plutôt que nous avons du temps. Vous souhaiterez peut-être attendre que…l'agitation…actuelle soit retombée. »

Severus hocha de la tête et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil regardant le sorcier aux cheveux gris d'un air fatigué. « Albus – à propos de Potter ? S'il se tourne contre elle à cause de cette décision, notre plan va louper avant mêm qu'il ait commencé. »

Albus hocha lentement de la tête. « Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Severus. Je vais lui parler, et lui expliquer la situation. Bien que je pense que vous n'accordez que peu de foi au jugement du garçon. »

« Et de mon côté je pense que vous lui en accordez trio, Albus, mais nous verrons, » dit Rogue d'une voix plate.

* * *

L'appel arriva, comme il s'y attendait, juste après le crépuscule.

Il était assis dans son bureau, en train de noter des travaux sur la table au coin tout en essayant d'ignorer la jeune femme étalée en face de la cheminée. Cela avait été un après-midi tendu. Après avoir parlé avec Albus, il était allé prendre place au déjeuner/dîner dans la Grande Salle – cela ne serait pas à leur avantage que l'on se rappelle qu'ils étaient tous deux absents aux repas le weekend même où leur fiançailles devenaient officielles. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre aucun soupçon d'inconvenance, comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore.

Il avait été surpris, quand il était retourné dans ses quartiers, de ne pas être tout de suite confronté à la jeune femme concernant les libertés qu'il avait prises ce matin-là. Comme récompense tacite à sa retenue, il s'était senti obligé de lui fournir une explication – plutôt comme une courte excuse, bien sûr – de ses actions. Elle avait simplement hoché de la tête en réponse et lui avait dit que c'était ce de quoi elle s'était rendu compte. _Mais merci, Professeur, pour l'explication,_ avait-elle ajouté avec un petit sourire. Toujours froide, toujours tendue, mais c'était mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Il ne fit pas d'autre référence à ce qu'il avait vu, et pendant l'après-midi elle s'était un peu détendue à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager son espace personnel avec qui que ce soit, alors il fut content quand elle – comme il s'y attendait à moitié – ne l'importuna pas tout l'après-midi. Au lieu de cela, chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire de son côté. Il avait ajouté une seconde garde-robe dans la chambre à coucher pour pourvoir à son besoin de rangement avant de s'asseoir pour corriger les devoirs de Potion des 'Troisième Année's. Hermione avait passé presque tout l'après-midi à étudier, à part le moment qu'elle avait pris pour ranger ses habits dans la garde-robe et ses lectures sur les tablards qu'il avait aménagés.

Et c'est ainsi que passa l'après-midi. À certains moments, il remarqua qu'elle l'observait mais ne fit aucune remarque, bien que, secrètement, cela lui fasse plaisir. En prenant en compte que l'habilité à faire semblant pour un Gryffondor ne soit pas leur point fort, un honnête…attachement…à sa personne serait bénéfique à leur plan. Quand le temps pour le souper/dîner fut venu, il commanda un repas aux cuisines et ils mangèrent tout en continuant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Une heure plus tard, la Marque des Ténèbres commença à le bruler.

Sans un mot, il se leva de son fauteuil et alla dans la chambre à coucher, appuyant sa tête sur la garde-robe pendant un instant, alors qu'il préparait son esprit pour la convocation. Comme il se tenait là, son front reposant sur la fraîcheur du bois, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sans bouger sa tête, il l'accueillit d'un simple, « Mademoiselle Granger ».

« Hermione, » le corrigea-t-elle, sa voix stable mais basse.

« Alors, nous sommes de retour aux prénoms ? » demanda-t-il avec ironie, soulevant sa tête pour la regarder. « Hermione.»

Elle le fixa pendant un instant avant de chuchoter, « Il vous appelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Une observation perspicace, » répondit-il froidement, ouvrant l'armoire pour en tirer les robes appropriées à un tel rendez-vous. Il se changea rapidement, enlevant ses habituelles robes noires d'enseignant et mettant la robe lourde et épaisse de Mangemort par-dessus sa chemise et son pantalon. Le masque dans une de ses poches frappa contre sa jambe quand il se tourna vers elle.

« Allez-vous…est-ce… » commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter et de mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure. Il attendit, la fixant attentivement. Ses yeux bruns étaient troublés. « Soyez prudent.»

Il hocha sèchement de la tête et ensuite, sur une impulsion, et posa sa main sur sa joue. À sa surprise, elle s'appuya dessus et il battit l'instinct de se retirer. « Je le serai, » dit-il simplement avant de laisser tomber sa min. Ils se firent face, avec gêne, fixant l'un l'autre en silence avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un petit sourire nerveux.

« Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je…je ne quitterai pas ces quartiers pendant que vous êtes parti. »

Il fit un sourire moqueur en réponse et hocha de la tête. Passant à côté d'elle, il murmura l'incantation qui permettait de révéler la boîte cachée qui était posée sur la table de nuit. Il prit rapidement ce qui était à l'intérieur et se tourna vers elle avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Elle se tenait toujours de manière incertaine vers la garde-robe. « Merci de contacter le Directeur et de l'informer que j'ai été appelé. » Elle hocha de la tête et ouvrit la bouche, pausant un instant avant de la refermer sans un son-

Elle garda ses yeux fixés aux siens alors qu'il chuchotait l'incantation permettant d'activer le portoloin. Il ressentit la sensation habituelle autour de son nombril, et un moment plus tard il se trouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Déposant le Portoloin dans une poche, il sortit de l'autre son masque d'argent et le plaça lentement sur sa tête. Respirant un bon coup et calmant son esprit, il souleva la manche gauche de ses robes, remonta la manche de sa chemise, et toucha la Marque des Ténèbres alors qu'il Apparaissait.

Il se mit immédiatement à genoux, sa tête baissée, attendant la permission de se relever. Il pouvait entendre des voix, dont une résonnait de colère. Lucius Malefoy. Il repoussa un sourire méchant. L'homme avait vraiment l'air irrité.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres coupa la tirade de Malefoy. « Severus. Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous. Debout. »

Tout en noyant son esprit de sentiment d'obéissance, loyauté et dévotion, il se leva lentement du sol sablonneux. Il remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment abandonné quelconque. « Mon Seigneur, » dit-il d'une voix basse alors qu'il montait son regard pour croiser celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Explique-toi, Severus. » La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était froide, mais heureusement pour Severus, neutre.

« Oui, mon Seigneur, » répondit Rogue, et il commença son discours. Alors qu'il parlait, il prit note des Mangemorts qui étaient présents. Il n'étaient pas nombreux – apparemment seulement les membres haut rangés du Cercle Interne avaient été appelés. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Regardant directement dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pouvait sentir son esprit être fouillé pendant qu'il parlait. Avec une délibération prudente, il autorisa certaines images à ressortir du lot.

Lui-même, tenant Hermione alors qu'elle pleurait contre ses robes dans son bureau la nuit précédente.

Hermione, dans le bureau de Dumbledore après la mort de ses parents, quand elle avait reçu la proposition de mariage de Lucius pour Drago. « Non ! Je le détèste ! Je préférerais mourir ! Je me tuerai plutôt que de me trouver mariée à lui ! »

Et, à nouveau, Hermione, alors qu'elle laissait sa tête reposer sur sa main…alors qu'elle lui demandait d'être prudent avec de l'inquiétude discernable dans ses yeux bruns.

Il put voir avec satisfaction le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocher de la tête alors qu'il concluait, « Au lieu du plan grossier dont a parlé mon Frère la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, mon Seigneur, je pense que cette situation doit être gérée d'un traitement plus délicat. La manipulation subtile de la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, son dernier être cher à son cœur à être en vie, nous serait beaucoup plus bénéfique qu'un autre étalage de brutalité. Surtout quand cette manipulation peut avoir lieu sous le nez de Dumbledore lui-même, avec son approbation complète et involontaire. Pensez-y, mon Seigneur – lorsque sa trahison deviendra évidente, cela sera un choc pour eux deux – vos deux plus grands ennemis. » Il fit une courte pause pour ajouter un effet à sa plaidoirie avant d'ajouter, « Mon Seigneur, bien que ce serait indéniablement satisfaisant de voir la Sang-de-Bourbe hurler pour pitié pendant que son sang est versé en votre nom, l'on peut faire meilleur usage de cette fille. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa Rogue silencieusement. Il sentit, à nouveau, son esprit être envahi et il mit prudement en avant des images sélectionnées.

Dumbledore, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans ses quartiers ce matin-même, disant, « Mademoiselle Granger…Voldemort souhaite que vous épousiez un Mangemort. Et…il se trouve que nous en avons un ici-même. »

Hermione, en train de dormir dans son lit, sa main reposant contre la joue de la jeune fille.

Il attendit, son esprit mélangeant ces images avec d'autres moins importantes de sa vie de tous les jours : enlevant des points à des élèves, des bouts de son enfance, donnant ses cours…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le favorisa finalement d'un court sourire, et Severus se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Lucius, qui avait observé et écouté attentivement, sembla réaliser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en faveur du plan de Severus et s'avança. « Mon Seigneur, son plan est, comme nous pouvons tous le voir, bon, » commença-t-il doucereusement, se déplaçant comme si de rien n'était autour d'eux avant de se tenir légèrement derrière Rogue et s'arrêter, en-dehors du champ de vision de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Pourtant, ne devrait donc pas mon propre fils être celui qui devrait s'acquitter de cette tâche ? Il est, bien sûr, plus proche en âge et attirera mon l'attention- »

« La fille le hait, mon Frère. Il manque gravement de subtilité. Et, encore plus important, il a un niveau d'intelligence beaucoup plus bas qu'elle pour s'acquitter correctement de cette tâche, » se moqua Severus, sa main sur sa baguette alors qu'il attendait aveuglément la réponse de Malefoy. Il ne fit pas l'erreur de détourner son regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tourner Malefoy en bourrique était un risque, mais c'était un risque calculé. Énerver l'homme, le garder déséquilibrer, le garder de penser aux brèches possibles –et justifiées- de son propre plan…

La réponse vint rapidement. Il se retint de crier alors que le sort traversa son épaule, coupant sa peau et ses muscles. C'était un sort coupant de quelque sorte. Gardant à l'esprit leurs rangs respectifs dans le Cercle, il se retint de répliquer à la place, il se tint, confident –après avoir retrouvé son équilibre- et garda ses yeux fermement crochés à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur aigüe qui traversait son épaule.

La voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres brisa la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes. « Non, Lucius. Severus a raison –la Sang-de-Bourbe ne supporte pas ton fils. La fille a même promis de prendre sa propre vie si elle devait marier le garçon. On dirait que tu doives encore enseigner beaucoup de choses en matière de charme à ton fils, Lucius. » Il fit une pause, souriant froidement, pendant que les autres membres du Cercle riaient. Severus et Lucius étaient les deux seuls à ne pas répondre. Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fixèrent sur Lucius d'un air malveillant. « Je suis sûr que tu réalises que je ne souhaite pas perdre une récompense pareille. » Rogue laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, se félicitant mentalement d'avoir choisi les bonnes images.

« Mon Seigneur, elle ressent sûrement autant de- »

« Lucius, questionnes-tu ma décision ? » Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres brillèrent d'un éclat diabolique et le rouge apparut. Rogue ne peut pas retenir un sourire malicieux d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et fut reconnaissant du masque qui le cachait.

« Non, mon Seigneur. Bien sûr que non, mon Seigneur. Mon Seigneur est sage, en ceci comme en toutes choses. » se dépêcha de dire Lucius, ses bottes crissant sur le sol sablonneux alors qu'il se dépêchait de se mettre à genoux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança lentement vers Lucius, observant de haut sa forme agenouillée. « La gamine sait que tu es un Mangemort, Lucius. Elle l'a su depuis que tu as échoué à ta mission, au Département des Mystères. On peut donc être sûrs que la Sang-de-Bourbe sait où repose la loyauté de ton fils. »

« Mais, mon Seigneur, elle sait également que Severus est- » L'homme blond s'arrêta soudainement de parler lorsqu'il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres lever sa baguette. « Mon Seigneur, s'il vous plaît, je ne voulais pas- »

« Endoloris ! » dit d'un ton normal le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tenant le sortilège pendant quelques minutes avant de libérer Malefoy de son emprise. L'homme blond inspira de manière urgente et frissonna lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres abaissa sa baguette. Celui-ci continua de parler, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. « Elle croit que Severus est l'espion de Dumbledore. La Sang-de-Bourbe lui fait confiance, » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un rire froid. « Severus est un manipulateur doué –il a déjà commencé, en fait. N'est-ce pas, Severus ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa Severus de son regard froid, et celui-ci s'empressa de s'incliner.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Mon Seigneur est sage, » murmura Severus, maintenant son infériorité envers l'homme en face de lui. Il était inconfortablement conscient du sang qui coulait de son épaule. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le lent filet de sang qui s'écoulait le dérangeait plus que la peine de la blessure en elle-même.

« Oui, tu as déjà commencé à manipuler la fille…et cela, tu l'as fait sans ma bénédiction. Sans ma…permission. »

Un nœud froid se forma dans son estomac. Il força sa voix à rester forte pendant qu'il répondait, « Mon Seigneur – je n'ai pas voulu laisser passer cette opportunité. Et, comme je n'ai pas un niveau dans votre Cercle qui me permette de quérir votre présence, je n'ai pas pu vous consulter avant d'agir. » Il retint sa respiration, toujours incliné devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, incapable de voir son visage. Est-ce que cela allait marcher ? Est-ce qu'il allait mordre à l'appât ?

Il pouvait sentir le poids du regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour un long moment. Il sentit la transpiration commencer à descendre le long de sa nuque et s'incrustant dans sa plaie. Finalement, après une longue attente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla, « Lèves-toi, Severus. » Il obéit, tendu, se préparant mentalement à la punition qui allait arriver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha en avant et attrapa son bras gauche, relevant les manches pour exposer la Marque des Ténèbres. La gorge de Rogue devint sèche et il noya de nouveau son esprit d'images sûres, de sentiments de loyauté, d'obéissance…Un long doigt blanc traça les contours de sa Marque sur son avant-bras. Cela brûla un moment pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sifflait une incantation qu'il ne put entendre.

Son bras fut relâché, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres chuchota, « Regarde-moi, Severus. » Immédiatement, son regard se souleva pour rencontrer celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Severus Rogue, mon espion, mon loyal serviteur…prends ta nouvelle place dans mon Cercle Interne à côté de ton Frère Rodolphus. »

«Merci, mon Seigneur, » dit Snape, s'inclinant encore une fois avant de bouger vers sa nouvelle position. Rodolphus Lestrange le salua respectueusement d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il passait à côté de lu et il lui répondit de la même manière, souriant derrière son masque. De soulagement.

Cela avait marché. Il faisait maintenant partie de la faction supérieure du Cercle Interne.

* * *

Rogue put s'en aller peu après. Il Apparut immédiatement dans la Cabane Hurlante, où il attendit quelques minutes pour être sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi avant d'activer le Portoloin qui le mènerait directement dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

« Severus, » dit Albus, se levant de son fauteuil avec du soulagement clairement visible sur son visage. Alors il n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il l'avait fait croire, pensa Rogue avec ironie. « Comment s'est passé la réunion ? »

Il fit un petit sourire narquois. « Eh bien, Directeur – cela s'est manifestement bien passé. Sinon vous m'auriez – peut-être – retrouvé mort quelque part sur le sol d'une maison abandonnée. »

Le Directeur fronça des sourcils et il s'exclama sèchement, « Severus ! » Rogue s'avança simplement et, tendant un long bras, piqua un bonbon au citron du bol sur le bureau de l'autre homme. Puis, il s'assit, enfourna rapidement la sucrerie dans sa bouche, et sourit d'un air moqueur au sorcier grisonnant. Albus le regarda pendant un instant avant d'éclater de rire. « Très bien, Severus. Bon travail, mon enfant. Bon travail. Et…est-ce que cela s'est passé comme nous le souhaitions ? Est-ce qu'il… »

« …a aimé le plan ? M'a monté dans la faction supérieure ? A descendu Lucius de quelques rangs ? Oui. Oui. Et oui, » dit Rogue. Il souriait à nouveau, l'adrénaline et le soulagement des événements de la soirée traversant toujours son corps, le faisant se sentir inhabituellement étourdi. Et se leva du fauteuil et grimaça alors qu'un autre événement de la soirée se fit rappeler à son bon souvenir. Fichu Lucius.

Albus l'observa attentivement, ne manquant pas sa grimace lorsqu'il ne pensa pas avant de bouger son épaule. « Je suppose que Lucius n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle ? »

Rogue ricana sombrement. « On pourrait dire ça comme cela, Albus. Il a essayé de…convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Drago pourrait jouer ce rôle, qu'il pourrait être le manipulateur. J'avais besoin qu'il soit décontenancé, alors j'ai fait une observation qu'il n'a pas appréciée. Lucius a réagi comme je m'y attendais de sa part. »

« Avez-vous besoin de voir Poppy ? » demanda Albus, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage.

« Ce n'était qu'un simple sortilège de coupure, Albus, » lui répondit Rogue, secouant sa tête. « Pas très profond. Je peux m'en occuper moi-même dans mes quartiers – il n'y a pas de raison pour déranger Poppy. » Il n'y a pas besoin de laisser cette femme démontrer son côté maman-poule, pensa Rogue avec un reniflement.

Albus sourit sciemment. « Très bien, Severus. Je suis sûr que vous êtes le mieux à savoir quoi faire pour votre santé. » Rogue hocha légèrement de la tête et se mit sur pieds. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, la voix d'Albus retentit derrière lui. « Oh, et Severus ? Il me semble que Mademoiselle Granger a étudié quelques charmes guérisseurs. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'occuper de vous, si vous lui demandiez gentiment. »

Il se tourna pour fusiller le vieux sorcier du regard, puis se retourna sans un mot et glissa hors du bureau, les gloussements d'Albus le suivant tout le long de son trajet.

* * *

J'espère que, malgré la longue attente, ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de votre espérance !

Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Et surtout, merci pour vos encouragements !

À bientôt !

Plume de paon


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Voilà finalement ce chapitre 6. C'est le plus grand pour l'instant, avec 16 pages WORDS et quelques 6'300 mots ! _Wendynat_ a mis le paquet !

Je m'excuse pour le délai entre les chapitres, j'espérais traduire le 7ème avant de poster mon avance mais j'ai été débordée... ceci était mon chapitre d'avance, avance que je n'ai toujours pas depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 5, raison pour laquelle j'ai tardé à vous offrir ce chapitre. puis comme je me suis dis que c'était long, je vous le poste aujourd'hui, mais -si vous avez bien suivi jusque là- cela veut dire que je n'ai désormais plus d'avance et que le chapitre suivant arrivera vraiment quand il arrivera.

Merci à ceux / celles qui reviewent, qui mettent cette histoire en alerte ou encore l'ajoutent à leurs favoris, ça me fait super plaisir !

Bien, après tout ce blabla, voilà le chapitre 6 :) (et un petit résumé du dernier chapitre parce que cela date)

* * *

 _« Ce n'était qu'un simple sortilège de coupure, Albus, » lui répondit Rogue, secouant sa tête. « Pas très profond. Je peux m'en occuper moi-même dans mes quartiers – il n'y a pas de raison pour déranger Poppy. » Il n'y a pas besoin de laisser cette femme démontrer son côté maman-poule, pensa Rogue avec un reniflement._

 _Albus sourit sciemment. « Très bien, Severus. Je suis sûr que vous êtes le mieux à savoir quoi faire pour votre santé. » Rogue hocha légèrement de la tête et se mit sur pieds. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, la voix d'Albus retentit derrière lui. « Oh, et Severus ? Il me semble que Mademoiselle Granger a étudié quelques charmes guérisseurs. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'occuper de vous, si vous lui demandiez gentiment. »_

 _Il se tourna pour fusiller le vieux sorcier du regard, puis se retourna sans un mot et glissa hors du bureau, les gloussements d'Albus le suivant tout le long de son trajet._

Chapitre 6

 _Vieux fou qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas,_ maugréa Rogue, ses robes s'enroulant autour de lui alors qu'il enjambait les marches des escaliers du donjon qui menaient à ses quartiers personnels. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, alors les couloirs étaient délicieusement vides de toute présence d'élève. Quand il atteint la porte de ses – _leurs_ – quartiers, il fit une courte pause pour regagner contrôle de son irritation. Et, alors qu'il se calmait, il commença à réfléchir aux paroles d'Albus.

Peut-être que le vieux fou avait raison…Mademoiselle Granger avait étudié un certain nombre de charmes médicaux-magiques pour un projet spécial pendant sa sixième année…et il lui serait bien plus plaisant que Mademoiselle Granger soigne sa plaie que de se soumettre aux blablas de Madame Pomfresh, qui – bien que très qualifiée – avait la réputation malheureuse de traiter tous ses patients comme des enfants sous sa garde. Et par expérience personnelle, il savait à quel point soigner une partie du corps qui n'était pas clairement accessible – ou visible – pouvait être gênant. La plus grande partie de la coupure se trouvait sur la partie dorsale de son épaule.

Secouant résolument sa tête, il grogna contre lui-même et leva sa baguette pour abaisser les barrières de protection présentes sur ses quartiers. Il avait soigné ses propres blessures lui-même un nombre incalculable de fois, et beaucoup avaient été plus importantes qu'un simple sort de coupure. Il n'avait pas besoin de... il s'arrêta soudainement quand une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le rappellerait sûrement bientôt pour s'enquérir de ses…progrès. Quelques images en plus pour satisfaire le suspicieux sorcier seraient une bonne chose…il devait prouver que son plan avançait favorablement à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres…oui, peut-être qu'Albus avait raison, après tout.

Il entra dans ses quartiers, enlevant ses bottes de ses pieds d'un geste aléatoire avant de se diriger vers le cabinet de travail où il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione – cette fois assise à son bureau – en train de lire un livre de cours. Elle leva son regard quand elle l'entendit entrer et le soulagement intense qui éclaira son visage le surprit énormément. « Vous êtes de retour ! »

« Voilà une astucieuse observation, » répliqua-t-il sèchement, la douleur de son épaule augmentant alors que le reste de son corps se relaxait dans l'aura confortable de ses appartements. À son étonnement, elle ne commenta pas sa remarque sarcastique – à la place elle se leva de son fauteuil et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre à coucher.

« Est-ce c'est votre sang ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure alors qu'il se tenait devant la garde-robe. Il se tourna vers elle pour l'observer, notant les marques de tension sur son visage, et hocha positivement de la tête.

« Peut-être auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'aider avec ce petit cadeau de Lucius, » dit Rogue, enlevant sa robe de Mangemort précautionneusement. Le sang avait traversé les différentes couches de tissus et avait séché, rendant l'action délicate. À chaque fois qu'il enlèverait une couche de vêtement, cela serait plus difficile de le faire sans causer plus de dommage. « Après tout, je l'ai reçu en défendant votre honneur, Mademoiselle Granger, » ajouta-t-il sardoniquement, un sourcil levé alors qu'il croisait son regard.

« Hermione, » le corrigea-t-elle absentement, marchant auprès de lui pour pouvoir mieux observer son épaule. « Hmm. Nous devrons faire attention en enlevant les autres couches de vêtements – sort coupant ? » Rogue hocha simplement de la tête en réponse. « Venez – cela sera plus simple de faire cela dans la salle de bain. »

Ils se déplacèrent dans la pièce adjacente, où elle le pressa à s'asseoir en face du miroir. Il céda sans objection, et il pouvait voir son reflet froncer des sourcils alors qu'elle observait la première couche de vêtements. « En défendant mon honneur, avez-vous dit ? »

« En effet. Lucius semblait penser que Drago serait le mieux placé pour changer votre loyauté, pour parler ainsi. »

« Oh, vraiment, » dit Hermione, ne se déconcentrant pas de son observation.

« Oui, » répondit Severus d'une voix trainante. « Bien sûr, j'ai été forcé de lui faire remarquer que non seulement le garçon avait la subtilité et l'habilité de manipulation de Graup, mais qu'en plus il est d'une intelligence grandement inférieure à la vôtre pour même essayer de vous manipuler. »

Elle sourit à cela. « Eh bien, il me semble bien que c'était un compliment. »

« Ne vous y habituez pas trop, Mademoiselle Granger, » dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Une ride apparut entre ses sourcils et elle quitta des yeux l'épaule, son regard trouvant le sien dans le miroir. _Ah_ – _ça l'a énervée_ , pensa-t-il, amusé. D'une voix irritée, elle déclara, « Cela sera bientôt Madame Rogue – alors ne pensez-vous pas que vous feriez mieux d'abandonner cette habitude de m'appeler Mademoiselle Granger, Severus ? » Il était satisfait de voir que chez elle la colère était facilement changée en autres émotion. C'était le moment de la déconcerter.

« Oui, » répondit-il doucement, se retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux avec une intensité toute calculée.

Il sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle rougit et marmonna, « Eh bien, um…bien, peut-être devriez-vous…déboutonner votre manteau… » Avec un petit hochement de tête, il commença à défaire son manteau, fronçant les sourcils d'irritation alors que le tissu restait collé à la chemise ensanglantée d'en-dessous. Fichu Lucius et son bon-à-rien de fils, pensa-t-il avec énervement.

Elle se pencha rapidement en avant pour l'aider à séparer les deux couches de vêtements. « La dernière couche causera le plus de problèmes, » dit-il d'une voix basse, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

« Je suis au courant de cela, Mademoiselle – Hermione. »

Elle s'arrêta. « Ok. Écoutez, je parle pendant que je travaille, donc soit vous vous en occupez vous-même, soit vous baisser le sarcasme à un minimum, compris ? » Elle fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter, « Severus. » Ses yeux bruns brillèrent quand elle le regarda.

Il l'observa silencieusement en retour pendant un moment, réfléchissant à sa réponse, avant de lui sourire moqueusement. « Et comme je fais des remarques sarcastique lorsque j'ai mal, Hermione, il me semble que nous soyons dans une impasse »

À son plus grand étonnement, elle commença à rire. « Il semblerait, effectivement. J'ignorerai vos sarcasmes si vous arrivez à ignorer mes commentaires. Mais, je vous préviens : je ne serai plus aussi délicate si vous dépassez les limites. »

Il souleva un sourcil à sa réponse, un petit sourire prenant le contrôle de ses lèvres. Il était content de sa réplique. Peu de personnes appréciaient son sens de l'humour subtile, et encore moins se sentaient assez à l'aise pour plaisanter avec lui. Peut-être que partager son logement avec elle ne serait pas aussi ennuyant qu'il l'avait originellement pensé.

«Très bien, alors, cela va sûrement faire un peu mal, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à détacher cette chemise…après cela devrait être plus facile…bien que je suppose que le nettoyage de la plaie brûlera un peu…mais j'imagine que vous êtes habitué à plus de douleur que cela, » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'elle enlevait le dernier bout de manteau encore présent. Ses commentaires incessants étaient ennuyants, mais au moins elle ne les hurlait pas. Il amena ses doigts à déboutonner sa chemise, et elle s'occupa en pliant le manteau et en le posant délicatement sur le banc, incapable d'empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte plus foncée.

Il observa sa réponse involontaire à son mouvement avec intérêt. Alors, peut-être que l'image qu'il avait vue ce matin n'était pas qu'un hasard…elle était attirée par lui. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une manière conventionnelle un homme attrayant, il savait qu'il avait…comment est-ce que Lucius et Rodolphus avaient appelé cela ? Du sex-appeal ?

Il ne le comprenait pas vraiment, mais les effets avaient été évidents lorsqu'il était devenu plus mature et que les femmes avaient commencé à l'approcher. Ce n'était habituellement pas des femmes plus jeunes – il avait rarement eu des problèmes de béguin d'adolescentes, comme d'autres enseignants plus jeunes avaient pu expérimenter – mais des femmes plus âgées, plus expérimentées…il sourit moqueusement alors qu'il finissait de défaire le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de la première fois qu'une femme avait refusé les avances de Lucius pour l'approcher lui…lui, avec son nez crochu et sa peau pâle…elle avait été vraiment fascinée par sa voix, se souvint-il. Cette femme avait été magnifique.

Lucius avait été furieux.

Il y en avait eu d'autre après celle-ci – beaucoup d'autres. Des femmes attirées par cet homme ténébreux, sombre…cet homme dangereux. Rogue observa sa réflexion dans le miroir. Non, définitivement pas le plus bel homme – mais certainement ténébreux et sombre. En tant que Mangemort débutant il avait été assigné à Lucius Malefoy, qui s'était engagé à montrer au plus jeune les vertus de faire partie de leurs rangs. Après les réunions, le sorcier blond l'avait emmené dans plusieurs établissements fréquentés par ce genre de femme – la plupart sur l'Allée des Embrumes ou des lieux similaires.

Bizarrement, Lucius – sûrement l'homme le plus dangereux et diabolique que Severus connaissait en-dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même – n'attirait pas facilement ce genre de femmes. L'homme exceptionnellement beau n'avait pas de problème à attirer les femmes en général, bien sûr…mais celles qui aimaient flirter avec le côté sombre, celles qui étaient plus ouvertes à…l'expérimentation…ignoraient constamment l'homme à cause de son joli visage. Le physique pouvait vraiment être décevant, songea Severus. Cela avait toujours été une source d'amusement pour lui pendant toutes ces années que les femmes recherchant les ténèbres et le danger le trouvent attirant alors que Lucius, avec son physique de bel ange, était ignoré.

Souriant intérieurement à ses pensées, il déboutonna les manchettes de sa chemise et retira son bras indemne avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Elle rougissait encore – partiellement d'embarras cette fois-ci, peut-être, se rappelant sans aucun doute les images qu'il avait aperçues ce matin dans son esprit.

Non, pensa-t-il, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à avoir cette effet sur Mademoiselle Granger, jeune comme elle l'était. Innocente comme elle l'était.

Innocente ? Il fronça légèrement des sourcils, étudiant la jeune fille alors qu'elle commençait à retirer doucement le fin tissu de sa chemise de la plaie. Alors qu'elle enlevait délicatement la chemise, du sang sortit encore une fois de la plaie et il vit son visage pâlir. Elle fit une courte pause, puis son regard se fit plus dur et elle continua.

Elle devait sûrement être rattrapée sous l'assaut de souvenirs, pensa-t-il, examinant la jeune fille. Non, pas vraiment innocente – quelle femme innocente déciderait de venger la mort de son aimé en étudiant les Arts Sombres…quelle femme innocente accepterait de l'épouser, lui, tout en connaissant son passée ? Pas qu'elle ait beaucoup de choix, reconnut-il, baissant son regard vers ses mains.

Tout en connaissant son passé…il redirigea son regard vers le haut pour fixer la jeune femme à côté de lui, une ride entre ses sourcils témoignant de sa concentration alors qu'elle libérait finalement sa chemise et l'enlevait complétement, étudiant la plaie d'un œil critique. Elle en savait plus sur son passé que n'importe qui d'autre – sans compter Dumbledore. Il était encore surpris par tout ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit-là – est-ce que cela avait seulement été hier soir ? – mais elle lui avait tellement rappelé lui au même âge – tellement de colère, le besoin brûlant de revanche…la peine et la fureur émanant d'elle par vagues…cela allait la dévorer, si elle y laissait faire. L'Appel du Sang…non, il ne pouvait pas rester de côté et voir cela arriver.

 _Ce serait mieux pour elle de mourir que de suivre le chemin que j'ai pris_ , pensa-t-il.

Elle humidifia une lavette et commença à laver la plaie, marmonnant à nouveau constamment alors qu'elle se concentrait. « Tout morceau de corps étranger dans la plaie ouverte causera des problèmes pendant la guérison… » Cela sonnait comme une citation d'un livre. Cette fille avait une incroyable capacité mémorielle. « Je suis sûre qu'il doit rester des morceaux de votre chemise et votre manteau par là…j'avais raison, en voilà un… »

Rogue la fixa dans le miroir, regardant la lumière des bougies chatoyer dans ses cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans une semaine, cette jeune femme allait devenir son épouse. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin y penser…il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une nécessité, une obligation, une idée abstraite. Cependant, cette idée abstraite deviendrait bientôt une dure réalité – tangible, vraie. Inévitable. Observant la courbe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se déplaçait autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était complètement opposé à cette idée.

Il grimaça légèrement alors qu'elle frottait plus que nécessaire la coupure. Elle lui en voulait sans aucun doute encore pour son invasion plus tôt ce jour. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son…attraction…envers lui ce matin, il n'avait pas pu complétement repousser cette pensée de son esprit. Qu'importe quand ce souvenir remontait, non désiré, au-devant de son esprit, il devait se forcer à se souvenir qu'elle était encore – au moins de ce côté-là – une innocente, et qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas ouverte à ses plus…profonds…désirs.

Il soupira intérieurement. Il devrait se retenir si ce fiasco était en place uniquement pour tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si le puissant sorcier plongeait dans son esprit – et il allait sans aucun doute le faire – elle n'aurait pas l'opportunité d'avoir de quelque façon l'air réticente envers son époux – son manipulateur. Elle devait lui faire intimement confiance. Il soupira, ignorant le regard bizarre qu'elle lui jeta avant de retourner son attention à sa tâche. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas trompé par leur comédie…cela mènerait à leur mort à tous les deux.

Cela allait marcher. Malheureusement, la fille était en tous points une Gryffondor – ses émotions tellement évidentes, tellement fortes…et il n'avait aucune confiance en sa capacité à les cacher, même avec de l'entraînement. Bien que Rogue prévoie de travailler avec elle des techniques d'Occlumencie, l'habilité de masquer ses émotions était bien plus compliqué que la capacité à cacher des images. Non, réalisa-t-il avec un sursaut – la chose la plus prudente à faire serait de **réellement** manipuler ses émotions. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils. Si elle tombait amoureuse de lui…

Sa bouche se tordit à cette pensée. Un penchant pour lui serait suffisant. Mais si des émotions plus fortes étaient mêlées à cela…si le Seigneur des Ténèbres croyait qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle envers Severus Rogue...après cela, même si le puissant sorcier sentait ses véritables sentiments envers les Mangemorts et leur cause, cela serait tolérable. Peut-être mieux que tolérable – il y avait une certaine élégance à faire en sorte de retourner l'esprit d'une personne de façon à ce que ses actions bénéficient en fait ceux qu'elle haïssait. Oui, pensa-t-il, cela plairait définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione marmonnait toujours dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'elle retirait encore un autre bout de tissu, fronçant terriblement des sourcils. Tellement têtue…non, cela n'allait pas être facile. Bien que…en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu le matin même dans son esprit…peut-être que cela ne serait pas une manipulation énormément compliquée. Les jeunes connectaient souvent l'intimité émotionnelle avec l'intimité physique. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas exceptionnellement expérimenté avec la première, il était pas mal doué avec la deuxième.

 _Oui_ , décida-t-il, la regardant alors qu'elle terminait finalement de nettoyer sa plaie et levait sa baguette pour la refermer, _je peux définitivement utiliser cela à mon avantage_. Cela serait en fait assez facile, avec quelqu'un de son niveau d'innocence…et cela serait certainement plus prudent, pour tout ce qui était en jeu, que lui faire confiance sur son habilité à cacher ses émotions d'un des plus grands Legilimens de tous les temps. _Pas de temps à perdre_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'elle finissait de s'occuper de son épaule et se retrouvait en face de lui.

« Merci, » dit-il d'une voix basse et soyeuse, faisant rouler son épaule récemment guérie. Il nota avec intérêt que sa respiration avait accéléré, et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un petit sourire. _Non, cela ne va être compliqué du tout._ Il toucha gentiment sa joue, autorisant cette fois ses doigts à tracer et s'attarder sur les contours de sa mâchoire avant d'enlever sa main.

Elle détourna ses yeux de son regard intense et dit, « De rien. » Il hocha de la tête et fit tourner complétement son épaule, dégageant un peu la tension des muscles. Les fibres de muscles récemment réparées étaient souvent un peu coincées au début, comme il le savait de sa vaste expérience. « Um – avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? Je devrais…je devrais probablement retourner étudier. »

Ne voulant pas aller trop loin, surtout qu'elle était encore une élève, il décida de s'arrêter là, hochant positivement de la tête pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rien. Elle referma la porte derrière elle quand elle quitta la pièce, et il fixa le lambris en bois.

Une élève.

Plus vraiment une élève pour longtemps, mais pas non plus bachelière. Ses ASPICs seraient dans juste quelques jours, et ensuite il pourrait sérieusement commencer ses manipulations.

Il soupira, se levant du tabouret et allumant la douche d'un mouvement de baguette. Ses manipulations…il connaissait clairement ses capacité dans ce domaine il les avait prudemment aiguisées année après année, avec des enseignants disposés et enthousiastes. Pas toutes ses connaissances reçues en étant un Mangemort n'étaient sombres…ou bien interdites. Malefoy…il retint un frisson alors qu'il s'avançait sous le jet chaud, l'autorisant à rouler sur sa tête et glisser sur sa nuque. Severus avaient toujours apprécié des partenaires consentantes, tandis que Malefoy…les désirs barbares de cet homme pouvaient retourner l'estomac de même le plus immonde Mangemort.

Peut-être même du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Il secoua sa tête, repoussant les images – les souvenirs – de son esprit. Merlin merci, la fille avait abandonné cette ridicule idée d'accepter la proposition de Malefoy. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle avait eu le culot de suggérer espionner l'homme…elle aurait été brutalisée au-delà de sa compréhension. Son esprit avait bien trop de valeur pour être perdu dans de telles atrocités.

Il soupira, irrité, entrainant son muscle de l'épaule. Non, les Malefoys n'avaient aucune finesse.

* * *

Hermione était assise au bureau, essayant de garder son esprit concentré sur le texte qui était sous ses yeux et non pas concentré sur l'homme qui était dans l'autre pièce. Elle se résigna, et, soupirant, ferma son livre de cours et balança de défaite sa plume sur la table.

Rogue était une vraie énigme. Il pouvait être aussi perfide et grognon que jamais un moment, et l'instant suivant il plaisantait avec elle…puis, il la regardait ensuite comme si elle était une énigme qu'il devait résoudre…quand il l'observait avec ce regard étrange et calculateur, elle sentait inconfortablement qu'il planifiait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Et elle n'allait sûrement pas le savoir, à moins qu'il décide de le lui dire, réalisa-t-elle en soupirant. Elle était intelligente et assez douée pour résoudre des énigmes, mais Rogue…eh bien, il avait été impliqué dans de l'espionnage et des intrigues depuis même avant qu'elle ne soit née.

Depuis même avant qu'elle ne soit née.

Elle réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire…mettant de côté le fait qu'il soit – la plupart du temps – une personne froide, calculatrice et désagréable – il était aussi de vingt ans son ainé…deux fois son âge. Elle secoua sa tête d'incrédulité. Bien que la communauté sorcière regarde la différence d'âges d'un œil bien différent que celle moldue – en prenant en compte la longueur de vie bien plus longue des sorcières et sorciers, une vingtaine d'années n'était même pas quelque chose que l'on prenait la peine de mentionner – elle avait été élevé en tant que Moldue, et sa réaction envers un certain nombre de choses restait moldue. Avec un rire jaune, elle pensa, _Au moins il est plus jeune que mon père ne l'est…l'était. Oh, Dieux._ À nouveau, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle ferma ses paupières, énervée, leur intimant de retourner d'où elles venaient.

Son esprit retourna rapidement au sujet précédent. Il était de vingt ans son ainé…Dumbledore avait plus de 150 ans, et il était encore plein d'énergie. Il avait plus d'agilité que son oncle, qui n'avait que la soixantaine. Donc, Rogue était vraiment encore un jeune homme dans la communauté sorcière. Et tout aussi certainement, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire spéculatif, son corps était lui aussi encore celui d'un jeune homme – sans prendre en compte les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau pâle. Elle pensa un moment à celles-ci – certaines d'entre elles étaient clairement des cicatrices qui venaient de sorts qui n'avaient pas été correctement soignés, mais les autres ressemblaient à des coupures d'une sorte de cérémonie…de la magie du sang, peut-être ? Elle avait fait un peu de lecture dans les livres des Arts Sombres que lui avaient envoyé Viktor – pas qu'elle allait l'admettre à Rogue, après ses avertissement de la soirée précédente. Rogue. Le Professeur Rogue. Quand elle avait enlevé sa chemise…

Elle se rappelait à quel point elle avait pâli lorsqu'elle lui avait la chemise de la balafre, rouvrant la plaie. Du sang épais et sombre s'en était échappé, un contraste avec sa peau pâle…elle frissonna à l'image toujours présente dans son esprit. Cela avait ramené le souvenir de cette nuit dans la Forêt Interdite avec Harry…trouvant Ron…le regardant, alors qu'il était étendu devant elle…le sang…il y en avait eu tellement… _ils paieront. Je leur ferai payer._

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle les amena à son visage, les pressant contre ses yeux. Est-ce qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier ces images ? C'était comme si elles se glissaient au-devant de ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle était silencieuse, à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas distraite par quelque chose d'autre. Et la nuit…la nuit, c'était le pire.

À part la nuit précédente, admit-elle silencieusement, laissant retomber ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui avait été différent ? Qu'est-ce qui avait repoussé les images au loin ? Est-ce que c'était...est-ce que cela aurait pu être…la présence du Professeur Rogue ? La présence de quelqu'un d'autre qui la comprenait, quelqu'un qui avait traversé les mêmes épreuves qu'elle, quelqu'un qui avait fait face aux mêmes décisions, qui avait été tenté par la même chose par laquelle elle avait été tentée ?

 _Chaque pas à l'air petit._ Ses mots se répétaient dans son esprit. Ils soulevèrent des questions…lorsqu'elle avait lu les textes que lui avait envoyés Viktor…est-ce que cela avait été le premier pas ? À chaque fois qu'elle lisait plus, à chaque fois qu'elle répétait un sort dans son esprit, est-ce que tous ces instants étaient chacun des pas individuels ? Ou bien étaient-ils tous un seul, plus grand pas, qui la menait inexorablement dans l'abysse ? Malgré les avertissements de Rogue, ses doigts la démangeaient pour qu'elle retourne se plonger dans ces livres interdits…pour qu'elle sorte les tomes de la malle où elle les avaient rangés…pour apprendre, pour connaître son ennemi…

 _Ils paieront. Je leur ferai payer._

Elle se stoppa soudainement, l'effroi lui glaçant le corps lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était inconsciemment rendue vers l'endroit où se trouvait la malle dans la chambre à coucher…comme si elle avait été appelée…

 _Oh, Dieux…dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ?_

Tremblante, elle s'assit au bord de son lit, notant au passage que le lit de camp qu'avait transformé Rogue – Severus – était encore poussé contre le côté opposé du lit. Elle espérait ardemment qu'il resterait ici à nouveau…elle avait tellement besoin de sommeil…et, admit une petite voix au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Hermione Granger, avoir peur de livres – comme Ron aurait ri…

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de combien de temps elle était restée assise ici, mais après un moment elle se ressaisit et se changea en ce qu'avait appelé sa mère des « pyjamas de compagnie ». Elle sourit tristement à cette pensée. _Je doute que ce soit la situation que Maman avait à l'esprit lorsqu'on les a achetés,_ pensa-t-elle, abaissant son regard sur l'ensemble en soie rouge et or à motifs. Au moins était-ce raisonnablement modeste – un top à manches courtes avec le short pour le compléter. Normalement, elle dormait simplement en culotte avec un t-shirt de grande taille, mais elle n'était pas vraiment prête à parader dans les quartiers de son Professeur – de son fiancé – à moitié nue. À moins que, s'il le désirait…elle ne dirait sûrement pas non, reconnu-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle entendit la douche s'éteindre et retourna rapidement à ses révisions, se pelotonnant dans un des fauteuils près du feu. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se – _Oh, c'est vrai,_ réalisa-t-elle, sautant sur ses pieds et allant jusqu'à son sac, fouillant à l'intérieur avant de finalement trouver ce qu'elle recherchait.

« Du thé, Hermione ? » lui demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

« Oh, oh – oui, merci, » répondit-elle, se tournant et se retrouvant face à face avec son futur mari. _Oh, mon…_ Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouge encore une fois alors qu'elle remarquait comment il était habillé – des pantalons noirs amples, d'un tissu quelconque, et une robe de chambre ouverte…également noire…

Lorsqu'elle avait travaillé sur son épaule, elle avait essayé de rester strictement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, se perdant dans sa tâche…mais maintenant, sans distraction aucune… _Dieux…_ grand, mince, des contours bien dessinés… _Tu es_ _pire qu'un ado devant une Veela, Hermione,_ se gronda-t-elle, ayant de la peine à ramener ses yeux sur son visage. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas remarqué… _Trop tard_ , réalisa-t-elle, le voyant supprimer un sourire moqueur de son visage.

 _Oh, Dieux._

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? » demanda-t-il, indiquant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main alors qu'il faisait un nœud à la ceinture de sa robe de chambre pour la fermer. Elle retint un soupir de déception à ce geste.

« Juste mes pilules, Professeur – um, Severus, » dit-elle. Quand elle le vit hausser un sourcil en amusement, elle admit, « Oui, bon, d'accord – sept ans d'habitude, c'est difficile à effacer. »

« En effet, » commenta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Se déplaçant vers la petite table au milieu de la pièce, il servit deux tasses de thé. « Peut-être garderez-vous cela à l'esprit la prochaine fois que cela m'échappera et que je vous appellerai « Mademoiselle Granger ». »

Elle sourit, acceptant la tasse qu'il lui tendit et s'installa dans un des fauteuils. « Peut-être. Mais je pense que c'est une chose du genre fais-ce-que-je-dis-pas-ce-que-fais, Severus. Vous ne vous en échapperez pas aussi facilement. »

« Hmmmm, il semblerait, » murmura-t-il d'un ton qui n'engageait à rien, s'asseyant en face d'elle et buvant une gorgée de son thé. « Que sont ces…pilules ? Une médication moldue de quelque sorte ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer à la vision familière du comportement du Maître des Potions. Le Professeur Rogue sans ses remarques moqueuses et sarcastiques n'était juste pas…eh bien, le Professeur Rogue. Elle se relaxa dans son fauteuil et hocha de la tête.

« Ce sont plus précisément des pilules contraceptives, Severus, » dit-elle, en coinçant une d'entre elles entre ses lèvres puis bu une gorgée de son thé pour aider à l'avaler.

« Ah. » il avait l'air légèrement inconfortable et lui lança un regard questionneur avant de détourner ses yeux.

Elle réalisa alors sa confusion et commença à rire. Il lui jeta un regard sinistre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à articuler, « Non, non – vous pensez…Je ne…je veux dire… » Comme son regard s'assombrissait encore plus, elle fit un effort pour se contrôler et lui dit, « Elles – elles doivent être prises tous les jours, qu'importe si l'on…euh…en a besoin ce jour-là ou non. La dose journalière maintient un ajout constant d'hormones dans le corps féminin, évitant l'ovulation. »

Le visage de Rogue s'éclaira et il hocha de la tête. « Je vois. Cela n'a pas l'air très pratique – pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas tout simplement la potion ? » Une des potions les plus communes était à ingérer uniquement une fois par mois.

Elle le regarda bizarrement avant de répondre. « Severus – n'avez-vous-même pas commencé à lire la Loi du Mariage ? »

« Uniquement les sections pertinentes. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y étudier en détail, comme je n'étais pas directement concerné jusqu'à récemment. Vous réalisez bien sûr que Dumbledore ne m'a pas…informé…de son plan B avant que Monsieur Weasley ait été trouvé, » dit-il. « J'avais pensé, avant que...hum. Avant que je n'aie des doutes sur vos intentions, je pensais que vous seriez envoyée à Beauxbâtons, comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin. »

« Que…qu'est-ce qui vous a rendu suspicieux ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ses yeux fixés sur sa tasse. Elle pensait avoir été prudente…

Il posa sèchement sa tasse sur la table et elle se redressa, l'observant avec inquiétude. Il dit d'un ton neutre, « Je ne souhaite pas discuter de cela avec vous actuellement. » Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre un moment, en silence, la tension dans l'air. Puis, d'un ton plus modéré, il dit, « Bien – vous alliez me parler d'une clause de cette fichue Loi du Mariage que j'ai loupée ? »

Elle déglutit bruyamment. « O-oui. La clause…aucune forme de contraception magique ne peut être utilisée – potions ou charmes – elles peuvent toutes être détectées grâce à leur signature magique. Un charme de détection à long-terme est inclut dans les charmes lancés pendant la cérémonie. Mais je l'ai testé, et le charme ne détecte pas les contraceptifs moldus. Ces pilules ne font qu'augmenter le nombre naturel d'hormones présent dans le corps de la femme, rien d'étranger n'est introduit. Maman…c'est maman qui y a pensé, quand la loi a été proposée au début. » Elle abaissa son regard sur ses mains. Ses parents…ils avaient été un tel support pour elle… _Ce n'est qu'un « Et si, », ma chérie…Je sais que tu veux continuer tes études et avec un bébé…eh bien, ce n'est pas impossible, mais ce n'est pas facile non plus. Même si la loi ne passe pas, ou si l'on déménage, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…je prends les devants et vais te chercher une grosse réserve…_

« Votre mère était une femme sage, » dit Severus d'une voix douce. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par son ton…c'était le même qu'il avait utilisé dans son bureau la nuit précédente, quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il allait lui arriver. _Cela va aller mieux, Mademoiselle Granger. Hermione. Cela va aller mieux._

Il l'observait, son regard neutre. Quand elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et lui offrit un petit sourire, il se rassit dans son fauteuil et fixa le feu. Elle regarda avec grand intérêt lorsque ses robes s'ouvrirent légèrement, exposant un peu plus sa peau…ainsi qu'une cicatrice propre qui s'étendait horizontalement sur son sternum. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant, mais la lumière chatoyante et les ombres créées par les flammes la rendait plus visible. Sans détourner son regard du feu, il lui demanda, « Y'a-t-il d'autres petits…charmes surprises…qui seront jetés pendant cette cérémonie ? »

Hermione gigota inconfortablement. « Eh bien…il y a bien sûr un charme de Fidélité… »

Il hocha de la tête. « Cela semble logique, quand on se rappelle leur but avec cette farce comme loi. »

Elle avait pris quelques minutes cet après-midi pour lire attentivement la loi, et elle rougit alors qu'elle repensait au charme le plus important – pour elle – qui serait jeté. « Et...eh bien…il y a un…un charme de copulation…il est basé sur le temps… » Elle ne put continuer.

Rogue ne détourna pas son regard des flammes lorsqu'il dit d'une voix sèche, « J'étais au courant de ce charme-là, Madem – Hermione. » Son regard se tourna vers elle et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Quelle est l'exigence intervalle ? »

Elle détourna ses yeux pour un moment, sa gorge soudainement sèche. « Um…hebdomadaire. Enfin – cela dit plus précisément trois semaines sur quatre…je pense que c'est pour donner du temps pour… » Elle tourna son regard vers lui et haussa faiblement des épaules. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je discute de ce sujet avec le Professeur Rogue comme si c'était une sorte de…de…d'exigence d'un projet de recherche…_

« Mmmm. Oui, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, ses yeux brillants d'une leur malicieuse. « Il me semble bien que quelques hommes idiots trouvent cette période…déplaisante…pour certaines activités. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle posa cette question, mais cela lui échappa avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. « Et vous pas ? » Lorsqu'il la regarda, le sourcil levé en questionnement, elle précisa, « Vous – vous ne le trouvez pas déplaisant, je veux dire. »

Il l'observa d'une façon neutre avant de simplement répondre, « Non. » Ses lèvres tiquèrent lorsque la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit de surprise. Il secoua alors sa tête, son visage pensif. « Hermione – vous êtes toujours très jeune. Il y aura sûrement plusieurs choses qui vous surprendront à propos de moi. Et vice-versa, bien sûr. »

« Je…je suppose que vous avez raison. »

Il l'observa pendant un instant, ses yeux noirs pensifs, avant de finir sa tasse. « Eh bien, Hermione – cela a été une journée plutôt…remplie. Je vais donc me retirer. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Après un instant d'indécision, elle demanda, « Um…Severus…allez-vous – je veux dire, est-ce que les…les arrangements pour la nuit resteront les mêmes ce soir ? Comme ils l'étaient la nuit dernière, je veux dire.»

Il la fixa d'un regard calculateur avant d'hocher de la tête brusquement. « Oui. Je pense que c'est l'arrangement le plus…efficace, pour l'instant. Jusqu'à notre…mariage, bien sûr. »

« Bien, » soupira-t-elle, et il la regarda, étonné. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa les implications. « Non, je veux – je suis juste contente que vous ne planifiez pas de dormir ici sur le canapé, ou quelque chose comme cela… »

« Hmm. J'ai entendu parler d'épouses qui demandent cela, de temps à autre – soyez assurée, Hermione – je ne dormirai jamais sur le canapé, » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse, ses yeux noirs brillants d'amusement réprimé.

Elle sourit à sa remarque. « Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. » D'un ton plus sérieux, elle continua, « C'était – eh bien, la nuit dernière était la première fois…depuis longtemps, vraiment, que j'ai dormi. »

« Je comprends, Hermione, » dit Rogue. À nouveau, cet étrange regard calculateur. Il lui tendit sa main. « Venez. » Elle vint.

Un peu plus tard, elle était étendue sur le lit de son côté, l'observant lorsqu'il enleva sa robe de chambre et se glissa sur le lit de camp. Ses paupières étaient déjà lourdes avant même qu'il ne murmure, « Nox.»

Elle n'était endormie que depuis un court moment lorsqu'elle sentit les sombres images envahirent une fois encore son esprit…les souvenirs… « Non…non, pas maman…papa… » Les images étouffèrent son esprit…l'article de première page de la Gazette des Sorciers montrant la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de sa maison…Ron, son corps brisé, saignant, tellement de sang… _Hermione, ne regarde pas ! Non, ne regarde pas !_ Elle secoua sa tête, haletant alors qu'elle se réveillait à moitié, encore désorientée, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine…

…puis une chaleur…une main sur son épaule…elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, l'approchant d'elle, enroulant ses doigts autour, la gardant auprès d'elle…des mots doux atteignirent ses oreilles alors qu'elle tombait, reconnaissante, dans l'obscurité dorénavant calme et relaxante, « Je suis là, Hermione…Je suis là… »

* * *

Le lendemain, Rogue fut le premier à se réveiller.

Il resta allongé encore un moment, étudiant la jeune femme qui s'agrippait encore comme si sa vie en dépendait à sa main. Elle l'avait rapproché de sa poitrine pendant son sommeil, et la main se soulevait et s'abaissait à chaque respiration. Il soupira, perdu dans ses pensées.

Malgré sa discussion avec Albus, il pensait que c'était prendre un gros risque que de reporter la discussion concernant le danger des Arts Sombres. Si elle avait déjà commencé à lire n'importe quel livre Sombre, elle serait…contrainte…de continuer l'étude. Et dans son faible état émotionnel, elle ne ressentirait peut-être pas la force suffisante pour résister à l'appel - elle pourrait y être rapidement entraînée.

Il soupira, retirant gentiment sa main de la femme endormie. On était dimanche – aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'obligation – ce serait le moment idéal pour parler des dangers. Des dangers spécifiques. Premièrement – il devait découvrir si elle avait déjà commencé une « étude indépendante » et, si c'était le cas, où elle en était dans le sujet. Si elle avait commencé…il devrait la guider, comme l'avait indiqué Albus. La connaissance lui serait une chose précieuse à posséder, mais elle avait besoin d'un mentor pour lui dire jusqu'à où y aller, pour lui faire savoir quand s'arrêter, pour l'avertir avant que le danger ne deviennent trop grand. Avant que l'Appel ne s'empare d'elle.

Repoussant les couvertures du lit, il se leva du lit de camp et, après un court détour aux toilettes pour ses affaires personnelles, alla dans le bureau pour commander un petit-déjeuner aux cuisines. Peu après qu'il ait passé commande, il entendit du mouvement dans la chambre à coucher. Lorsque la nourriture arriva, elle traversait la pièce pour le rejoindre, supprimant courageusement un bâillement. Il hocha de la tête pour la saluer et elle s'assit, attrapant de façon brouillonne une tasse de thé. Buvant une gorgée de son propre thé, il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et l'observa du coin de l'œil, attendant le bon moment.

Lorsqu'elle fut relaxée et à l'aise, il attaqua. « Bien, dites-moi, Hermione…à quel point avez-vous déjà étudié les Arts Sombres ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton décontracté, satisfait lorsqu'il vit la tasse de thé vide qu'elle tenait plus tôt dans ses mains tomber de ses doigts inertes et rencontrer le sol.

Le son de la tasse en porcelaine qui se brisait en mille morceaux fut alors le seul son dans la pièce soudainement silencieuse.

* * *

Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine :)

Love, Plume de Paon

P.S: bien que je n'y réponde pas immédiatement, les reviews sont lues et grandement appréciées! Alors ne vous gênez pas ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà, bonjour lecteurs et lectrices !

Un nouveau chapitre après quelques mois d'absence...que voulez-vous, la vraie vie prend le dessus- Maaaaais je n'oublie pas une cape de courage ;) elle traine, sur mon bureau, me lançant des regards lourds de sens dès que je l'ignore après l'avoir aperçue du coin de l'oeil...

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! Notre Harry national rentre en jeu !

Le silence régnait dans la pièce alors que Rogue la fixait sans parler pendant un long moment. Ses yeux sombres la regardaient s'agiter…ces yeux, si savants, si calculateurs…finalement elle ne put plus soutenir ce regard et demanda, « Comment avez-vous su ? »

Il se laissa glisser sur le dossier de sa chaise avec un regard satisfait. « Comme je le pensais. Où sont-ils ? » Quand elle ne répondit pas, il fronça des sourcils. « Les livres, Hermione. Je suppose que Krum vous a envoyé quelque…oserais-je dire…documentation _légère_ sur le sujet ? _[Note de la traductrice : jeu de mot en anglais «_ light _reading material », '_ light' _pouvant signifier 'léger' ou encore 'lumière' - en prenant le sens 'lumière', c'est un jeu de mot avec la magie du camp de la lumière, ce que ces documents ne sont pas du tout, contenants de la magie noire. Severus est un p'tit drôle, qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ) ]_ Vous n'auriez pu y accéder grâce à aucune autre source…quand j'ai commencé à enseigner ici, j'ai passé la librairie au peigne fin, enlevant les tomes détaillant des sorts sombres offensifs. »

Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains et remarqua les restes éparpillés de la tasse de thé sur le sol. Sortant sa baguette d'une main tremblante, elle murmura, « _Reparo._ » Les morceaux brisés se rejoignirent pour former à nouveau la tasse qu'ils avaient été et elle se pencha pour attraper la tasse, désormais intacte. « Oui. Viktor m'a envoyé quelques livres, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Je vois, » dit-il tranquillement, prenant une gorgée de son thé. Un observateur externe aurait pu penser, d'après ses manières, qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet simple…comme la météo. « Où sont-ils ? J'ai besoin de savoir à quels textes vous avez été exposées, Hermione. »

« Ils sont…ils sont dans la malle, dans la chambre à coucher. Et… »

« Oui ? »

Elle n'était pas sûre de répondre au départ…comment allait-il réagir ? Puis, elle se souvint du sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti la veille lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle se faisait…attirer…par les livres. Et ceux-ci n'étaient rien comparé à celui toujours caché dans sa chambre…Ayant de la difficulté à avaler, elle leva son regard pour croiser le sien. « Il…Il y en a un autre. C'est…il y a quelque chose…je n'ai même pas vraiment eu envie de le toucher. Il l'a envoyé il a quelques jours, après les autres. C'est sûrement encore à l'endroit où je l'ai caché, dans les quartiers de la Préfète-en-Cheffe. »

« Quel est ce livre ? » sa voix était urgente alors qu'il posait sa tasse sur la table, bien que son visage ne présente aucune émotion.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre…je l'ai ouvert une fois, mais je…j'ai senti…quelque chose de _mauvais_ … Je l'ai refermé, puis je l'ai caché à l'écart. Je ne l'ai plus ressorti depuis, » dit-elle, tremblant légèrement et dérivant son regard de celui de l'homme en face d'elle. « Je pense que c'est…plus avancé que les autres que m'a envoyé Viktor. Je ne sais pas…c'est…je pense que cela a été écrit avec du sang. » Elle retourna son regard vers lui lorsqu'elle entendit un halètement presque inaudible, mais encore une fois son expression était complètement neutre, ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées internes. « Je…j'ai pensé, de toute manière, que je lirais les…textes les plus simples…en premier, et que je garderais les sorts les plus…détaillés…pour quand je serais avec Viktor. »

« Une idée somme toute assez logique, » dit Rogue, la fixant encore d'un regard indéchiffrable. Tout à coup, il fronça des sourcils. « À un moment de la journée vous me montrerez les livres. _Tous_ les livres. » Elle hocha silencieusement de la tête. « Et maintenant – je vous le demande à nouveau : jusqu'à où avez-vous étudié ? »

« Pas très loin, je ne fais que lire. Je veux dire, je n'ai pratiqué aucun sort ou incantation…pas même les mouvements de baguette. Je n'ai pas osé. » Elle avait été terrifiée à cette idée, pour dire la vérité. Une erreur avec un simple charme pouvait se manifester avec une impressionnante quantité de fumée, mais une erreur avec un de ces sorts sombres…elle frissonna involontairement à cette pensée. Non, elle n'avait pas voulu s'y risquer. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était décidée à rejoindre Viktor, pour qu'il lui enseigne…certaines choses n'étaient pas à apprendre seul, sans un mentor.

 _Ce chemin que vous souhaitez suivre…cela ne vous apportera pas ce que vous recherchez._

« Je vois. » Il fit une pause pendant un moment, la regardant attentivement. Finalement, il dit, « Avez-vous ressenti n'importe quel étrange…effet secondaire ? Nausée ? Maladie ? »

Elle était sincèrement déroutée à cette question, et secoua sa tête négativement. « Non. Pourquoi- »

« Vous devez me dire, si à un moment vous en ressentez, » exigea-t-il. Elle hocha de la tête, incertaine. « Il y a un danger **réel** , Hermione. »

« Je sais…je sais ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre soir. Je n'ai rien pratiqué, honnêtement. Je n'ai fait que lire…cela ne doit pas être un vrai danger , ou alors personne ne serait capable d'enseigner la DCFM, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne fit que la regarder silencieusement, ses yeux sombres s'assombrissant encore plus, et elle commença à se sentir nerveuse. « Professeur…Severus…que se passe-t-il ? Je veux dire, le Professeur Lupin – pour exemple – il doit avoir étudié les Arts Sombres, au moins avoir lu les sortilèges, pour enseigner dans cette classe. Et il n'est pas un sorcier Sombre. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua sa tête négativement, souriant amèrement. « Malheureusement, votre logique vous fait défaut sur ce point, Hermione. Oui, Lupin les a étudiées. Pendant des années, en fait, comme le ferait n'importe quel bon Maitre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et n'il n'a jamais été infecté. » Il fit une courte pause, fixant les flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

Hermione était récitante à interrompre dans ses pensées, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda, « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été affecté ? »

Rogue soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux fatigués. « L'intention, Hermione, l'intention. » Il prit la fourchette qui se trouvait sur son assiette vide et joua avec paresseusement, la faisant tourner entre ses longs doigts fins. « Vous aviez l'intention d'utiliser ces sorts…l'Obscurité – cela sent votre intention. Lupin, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de les utiliser, juste d'apprendre à s'en défendre. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha. « L'Obscurité…est-ce…est-ce conscient ? Cela n'a pas de sens. » C'était même fou, en fait. Mais Severus secouait déjà sa tête, faisant tomber une mèche de cheveux noirs sur sa joue. Il la repoussa distraitement avant de lui répondre.

« Non, ce n'est pas conscient…ce n'est pas la correcte dénomination. Cela a une volonté, mais pas grand-chose d'autre. Plus de volonté que la magie basique en tous cas. C'est plus une…une manifestation de désir, colère, peur… » Voyant son air perdu, il laissa échapper un soupir irrité. « Hermione, les philosophes sorciers se sont disputés à ce sujet pendant des siècles. Il y a plusieurs volumes qui débâtent de la nature de l'Obscurité, si vous souhaitez les parcourir. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais lu de théorie qui, je pense, décrive correctement la nature de l'Obscurité. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas conscient, mais cela a une énergie, une _volonté_ …Quand j'ai dit que c'était séduisant…la séduction n'est pas seulement dans votre esprit. Il y a également une force externe contre laquelle il faut lutter. Quelque chose à ajouter à l'Appel du Sang, qui, en lui-même, est déjà assez substantiel. »

« Le quoi ? »

Deux yeux sombres la fixèrent intensément et elle se redressa, essayant de lui retourner son regard de la même manière. « C'est le vrai danger d'étudier les Arts Sombres. On en parle…rarement. Peu de personnes en-dehors de celles qui suivent l'Obscurité sont au courant de son existence même. Un…utilisateur…qui a étudié les Arts Sombres en profondeur, qui a l'intention d'utiliser ces sorts, qui a lu un des livres du Sang- » à ces derniers mots, elle haleta, et il la regarda gravement, hocha légèrement de la tête « -tombera éventuellement sous l'Appel du Sang. »

Elle commença à frissonner, son visage palissant à vue d'œil alors qu'elle prenait en mesure ces paroles. _L'Appel du Sang_ …était-ce qu'elle avait ressenti, la veille, lorsque les livres l'avaient appelée…quand elle avait inconsciemment répondu ? Mais…ces livres n'étaient pas des livres du Sang…celui dans sa chambre… _Oh, Dieux…Viktor m'a envoyé un livre du Sang ? C'était vraiment du sang avec lequel cela avait été écrit alors…Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ?_

« Hermione… » Sa voix avait l'air de venir de très loin alors qu'elle agrippait les accoudoirs de sa chaise de terreur. Un peu plus fort, « _Hermione_.» Sans bouger, elle continuait de fixer sans vraiment la voir la table, ses poings serrant avec force la chaise. Finalement, de sa voix qu'il utilisait pour faire la morale et attirer l'attention d'élèves tapageurs, elle l'entendit prononcer, « MADEMOISELLE GRANGER. »

Sept ans de conditionnement la firent répondre immédiatement. « Je…je suis désolée, Professeur. »

« Détendez-vous. Je ne pense pas le l'Appel se soit déjà accroché à vous, bien que vous ayez raison de le craindre. » Rogue la regarda sérieusement. « Les effets secondaires restent normalement pendant une semaine avant de disparaître…avant de- » il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Avant de quoi, Severus ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses doigts, la fixant par-dessus ceux-ci avec les sourcils froncés. « L'Appel du Sang, Hermione, est le vrai danger des Arts Sombres. Comme ce n'est pas dans la nature de la plupart des gens d'accepter l'Appel, le corps…l'âme, si vous préférez, essaie de le rejeter, de purger le corps de cette folie. Et donc, vous tombez malade. Des nausées, des vomissements, complètement ingérables avec nos remèdes magiques standards. Il n'y a que peu de personnes qui sont nées avec cela faisant partie de leur nature – ou, je devrais plutôt dire, qui sont nées avec _l'acceptation_ que cela fasse partie de leur nature. Ces personnes-là ne tomberont pas malades. » Il fit une longue pause, l'étudiant en silence.

Elle l'observa attentivement, avidement curieuse – elle allait finalement savoir ce qui était _tellement_ dangereux dans les Arts Sombres…celui avait semblé tellement idiot, l'idée qu'elle doive éviter une section entière de théorie magique – interdite ou pas.

« Je peux dire avec certitude, Mademoiselle Granger, que cela ne fait _pas_ partie de votre nature. Vous auriez définitivement montré des signes de maladie si l'Appel s'était accroché à vous. »

« Alors…la maladie…est-ce trop tard, lorsqu'elle apparait ? »

Severus hocha la tête de façon approbatrice. « C'est une excellente question. Non – la maladie est un avertissement. Si vous continuez dès la maladie passée, à étudier, à apprendre, à aller plus en profondeur…l'Appel _fera_ part de votre nature. La maladie est le signe que vous êtes au bord du précipice, vacillant…le signe que vous devez abandonner la voie d'apprentissage sur laquelle vous vous engagez, avant que cela ne devienne une partie de vous. Croyez-moi, Mademoiselle Granger, vous ne voulez pas que cela fasse partie de votre nature. »

« Avez-vous…avez-vous été malade ? » demanda-t-elle, la respiration entrecoupée.

« Oui. »

« L'êtes-vous encore de temps en temps ? »

« Non. »

« Alors…cela devient vraiment part de notre nature… » dit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, cette nuit-là, dans son bureau…comment son père l'avait forcé à apprendre les Arts Sombres. À un si jeune âge…et ensuite un souvenir de la voix de Sirius lui revint à l'esprit, « _Rogue connaissait plus de malédictions quand il est arrivé à l'école que la moitié des élèves de septième année…_ »

« Oui, » répondit-il.

« Comment…Je veux dire, saviez-vous, quand vous étiez jeune, d'où venait la maladie ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant.

Il détourna son regard du sien, se levant et faisant les cent pas lorsqu'il répondit. « Non. » Puis, il soupira, et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Mes parents l'on fait passer pour une maladie infantile normale. Et, » dit-il, riant d'un rire sans humour, « Pour ma famille, je devrais préciser que C'EST une maladie infantile normale. Les Arts Sombres sont pratiqués sur toute la lignée. Tous les enfants mâles sont supposés succomber à l'Appel. »

« Mais…vous y avez tourné le dos… » Il hocha de façon hésitante la tête. « Comment ? »

Il lui jeta un regard aigu avant de répondre. « J'y ai effectivement tourné le dos, d'une certaine façon. C'est tout de même encore…difficile…d'y contrôler. C'est devenu une partie de ma nature, Hermione. Cela n'a pas changé. » Il détourna de nouveau le regard.

« Vous le sentez, même maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Mais j'arrive à éviter d'y répondre. La plupart du temps. Quand les émotions deviennent plus fortes, par contre… » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, expirant un bon coup. « C'est…dur à décrire, Hermione. C'est un…besoin, un…désir…cela vous contraint, vous ordonne de le _nourrir_ , ne donnant presque rien en retour. »

« _Presque_ rien ? » pointa-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire. « Je devrais être plus prudent quant au choix de mes mots à vos côtés. Mais, oui – presque rien. » À ce moment-là, il arrêta de parler.

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Eh bien, si vous allez me forcer à vous poser la question – qu'est-ce qu'il nous donne en retour ? Il doit bien y avoir un _quelconque_ payement pour…pour service rendu, » dit-il sarcastiquement. Il frissonna à ces mots, et elle fut surprise. _Le Professeur Rogue, frissonner ? Merlin…_

 _Chaque pas a l'air petit…_

« Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi les trois – _Imperio, Doloris_ , et _Avada Kedavra_ – pourquoi ces trois-là et pourquoi pas d'autres malédictions ont été étiquetés Impardonnables ? » demanda-t-il. Elle fronça des sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir avec cette question. Finalement, elle hocha négativement de la tête. « L'Appel donne une…protection, de quelque sorte…à celui qui jette ces trois sortilèges. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Le fait de conjurer un Impardonnable contre quelqu'un, sans réelle protection, vous arrache un bout de votre âme, Hermione. L'Appel donne au lanceur cette protection. C'est pour cela, qu'ils ont été libellés Impardonnables alors que le sort pour faire bouillir le sang, par exemple, ne l'a pas été. »

Elle haleta. « Mais…mais…Harry, il a- » elle stoppa directement, rougissant alors que Severus se moquait d'elle.

« Toujours aussi impétueuse quand vous parlez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione, j'étais déjà au courant de l'attaque de Potter sur Bellatrix au Département des Mystères. Elle a trouvé assez amusant que le garçon n'arrive pas à rassembler assez de volonté, d'intention pour jeter ce sort correctement. » Il sourit moqueusement avant de continuer, « Mais même dans ce cas – pour répondre à votre question muette – oui, il y a tout de même eu une conséquence pour Monsieur Potter. La seule raison pour laquelle les effets n'ont pas été remarqué est à cause de sa….réaction émotionnelle…à la disparition de Black. »

Elle sentit son visage chauffer. Comment _osait_ -il ricaner à propos de la réaction d'Harry à la mort de Sirius ? Ses poings se serrèrent de colère tandis qu'elle crachait, « Réaction émotionnelle – _bien_ _sûr_ qu'il a eu une réaction émotionnelle ! Sirius était son dernier lien vers ses parents, son dernier lien vers son père- »

« Épargnez-moi vos histrionismes, Hermione. Je les ai entendues d'Albus trop de fois pour pouvoir y compter, » dit-il avec un mouvement de sa main. « Le fait du problème reste – si le garçon n'avait pas été assez stupide pour essayer de jeter un Impardonnable, un Impardonnable qui a littéralement enlevé une partie de lui, la mort de Black ne l'aurait pas autant affectée qu'elle l'a fait. Aussi longtemps qu'elle l'a fait, » dit Rogue d'une voix froide.

La bouche d'Hermione se referma tout de suite à cela. Elle admit silencieusement qu'elle avait pensé la réaction d'Harry d'être un peu…abusée…, surtout tant de mois après sa mort. Au début, il avait eu une réaction qu'elle considérait être dans la normale, mais plus tard…Personne ne pouvait même mentionner le nom de son parrain près de lui jusqu'à la fin de la sixième année – plus d'un an après qu'ils aient perdus Sirius. Tout ce qu'il disait était qu'il lui semblait qu'un bout de lui-même manquait…elle s'effondra sur le dos de sa chaise, dépassée parce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Un bout de lui-même _manquait_ , et ce n'était pas seulement la présence de Sirius.

Et quand Ron était mort…juste la semaine précédente…la réaction d'Harry avait été tellement différente. Il voulait parler de lui, se rappeler les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, de pleurer sainement quand la tristesse était trop forte…elle avait mis sa réaction différente sur le compte que Harry s'était habitué aux pertes, qu'il avait grandi, qu'il était plus mature…mais peut-être que c'était comme l'avait dit Severus…la différence était que cette fois-ci Harry n'avait pas jeté d'Impardonnable.

Elle resta assise en silence pendant un moment, digérant tout ce qu'il lui avait dit jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque chose lui sembla bizarre – comme une pièce de puzzle qui n'était pas bien placée. « Est-ce que cela n'aurait pas dû vous donner un indice sur la réelle identité de Croupton Junior ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas jeté le Doloris ou l'Avada Kedavra sur quelqu'un, mais il a tout de même jeté l'Imperio sur quelques élèves. »

Severus lui sourit moqueusement. « Surement, quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et logique que vous peut comprendre pourquoi, Hermione. »

Son sourire moqueur s'agrandit quand il vit son regard confus s'approfondir. Finalement, elle dit, « Maugrey….est…l'Appel fait partie de sa nature ? »

« Très bien, Mademoiselle Granger. Si vous étiez toujours mon élève, je vous donnerais des Points à la Maison Gryffondor. Tristement, ce n'est plus le cas, » dit-il sans sincérité. Elle combattît le besoin de lui tirer la langue. « Oui. Alastor Maugrey est une des trois personnes vivantes qui a tourné son dos à l'Appel du Sang. Enfin, une des trois personnes que Dumbledore connait, cela va de soi. Il peut y en avoir d'autre. »

« Alors – vous, Maugrey, et, qui d'autre ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, Hermione, » dit-il d'une voix ferme. Elle hocha de la tête, ne s'étant pas attendu à une réponse de sa part.

Elle se rappela d'une autre chose qu'il avait dite à propos de l'Appel. « Alors – quand vous dites que l'Appel a besoin d'être nourri…que…est-ce nourri par le sang ? Je veux dire, le Doloris ne crée pas de sang… » Elle réfréna un frisson alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

Il se tourna et arrêta de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. « Le sang n'est pas requis, per se. L'Appel répond mieux avec du sang physique, il est vrai. Toutefois…c'est également satisfait par d'autres choses – la peur, la douleur…même prendre l'innocence marche. »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Prendre l'innocence ? »

Il la fixa avant de recommencer à faire les cents pas. « Prendre une vierge, Hermione. Entre autres. »

« Oh. » Elle le fixa alors qu'il faisait les cents pas. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup saigné avec Ron, » songea-t-elle, grimaçant alors qu'elle réalisait que sa pensée avait été exprimée à voix haute.

Il arrêta de faire les cents pas, ne regardant pas dans sa direction. D'une voix étrange, il demanda, « Cette…incident…c'était la seule fois ? »

Elle rougit nerveusement. « Oui. »

« Par Merlin… » C'était un murmure, et elle n'était pas entièrement sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu, alors elle ne réagit pas.

Finalement, il soupira et se tourna. « Plusieurs choses satisfont l'Appel. La colère, la haine, instiller la peur. Prendre un innocent, vierge ou pas, le satisfera…c'est l'acte de débauche, vous comprenez. Tarir quelque chose…pas forcément quelque chose de pur, mais si vous le quittez moins pur que cela l'était avant… » il s'arrêta à nouveau et elle fronça les sourcils, pas complétement sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire par ces mots. Toutefois, elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour lui demander.

Il continua d'une voix étrange, « L'Obscurité ne vous quitte jamais vraiment…c'est toujours une partie de vous…l'Appel peut être résisté, mais pas tout le temps. Même ceux qui lui tournent le dos…nous sommes toujours attirés, nous devons toujours trouver des façons de le satisfaire…pour le garder dormant. »

« C'est pour cela que vous êtes ainsi, dans vos classes, » dit-elle, son visage s'éclairant. C'était tellement logique, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. « Instiller la peur, la colère- »

Il lui lança un regard acéré. « Je suis _comme cela_ parce que c'est qui je suis, Hermione. Je ne dirais pas que cela fait partie de l'Appel. »

« Mais – vous avez dit vous-même que l'Appel fait maintenant partie de votre nature…comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas juste une…une façon de le satisfaire ? » dit-elle, sa voix s'élevant.

Il ne répondit pas, tournant simplement sur lui-même pour faire face aux flammes. Elle pouvait voir la colère transparaître dans les courbes de son corps – il se tenait droit, tous les muscles de son corps tendus.

« C'est logique, Severus. Vous devez l'admettre, » insista-t-elle. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, ses muscles restants tendus alors qu'il se tenait debout. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise pour le regarder, suivant les lignes de son corps de ses yeux _. Il a vraiment de belles formes_ , remarqua-t-elle silencieusement. Fin, musclé sans être une armoire…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il dit d'une voix moqueuse, « Appréciez-vous la vue, Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Elle rougit comme une tomate, sa respiration se coupant d'indignation. Toutefois, se rappelant sa remarque comme quoi elle parlait impétueusement, elle mordit sa langue pendant une minute avant de formuler sa réponse. _Réfléchis, Hermione…pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit cela ? Il ne fait rien sans une raison_ …Soudainement, elle réalisa.

Il essayait de la distraire !

Il voulait qu'elle soit désemparée il voulait regagner sa supériorité. Son observation sur l'Appel était correcte, donc – ou au moins trop proche de la vérité pour qu'il soit confortable à ce propos. Il essayait de l'énerver, pour l'écarter d'un sujet inconfortable. _Eh bien, Professeur, c'est à votre tour d'être désemparé, pour une fois._

Il se tourna vers elle pour la fixer moqueusement, prenant son silence comme une admission de sa défaite, et fut de toute évidence surpris quand elle lui sourit méchamment. « Eh bien, oui, Professeur Rogue, je l'apprécie grandement. »

Il se tendit et la fixa sans un mot, et elle ressentit son cœur battre plus fort à sa petite victoire. Son sourire s'élargit. « Maintenant, Severus – nous nous appelons par nos prénoms maintenant, j'espère que vous vous rappelez – avant que vous _n'essayez_ de changer de sujet en m'embarrassant, j'attendais une réponse de votre part. » Elle attendit le commentaire moqueur qu'il allait de toute évidence dire pour la remettre sur sa défensive. Elle n'avait aucun espoir qu'il lui autorise cette victoire…mais en même temps, c'était agréable tant que cela durait.

Elle sursauta, surprise, quand il commença à rire. Pas un rire froid, moqueur…mais un rire profond, riche…c'était vraiment un son magnifique. Elle le regarda avec intérêt, son visage changeant quand il riait. Riant toujours, il retourna à son fauteuil en face d'elle, lui accordant un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir.

« Pardonnez-moi, Hermione. Vous avez bien sûr raison, j'ai essayé de changer de sujet. Très bien. » Il s'assit à nouveau confortablement dans son fauteuil, un air calculateur dans ses yeux. « Je crois bien que vous n'êtes pas très de loin la vérité. Il est difficile de l'admettre, bien sûr – l'Appel a fait partie de ma nature pendant de nombreuses années, depuis que j'étais petit enfant. Et, tant que je suis honnête avec vous, autant que je vous avoue l'entière vérité, avant que vous ne commenciez à me confondre avec une figure romantique et incomprise de genre héroïque- » elle rigola à cette idée et il lui répondit d'un sourire en coin « -j'apprécie assez de terrifier les élèves peu motivés et les morveux pleurnicheurs qui hantent ces murs. Donc, si mon comportement aide à garder l'Appel dormant, cela achève alors deux buts – satisfaire l'Appel, et satisfaire mon propre besoin de divertissement. »

Elle lui sourit, surprise par sa franchise et son honnêteté. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, et elle se trouva perdu en eux…un noir pur, sans indication d'où commençait et d'où pouvaient bien s'arrêter la pupille. Elle se demanda ensuite d'où pouvaient bien venir ces ancêtres – elle présuma en observant son nez qu'il devait avoir des racines italiennes, mais peut-être espagnoles également. Son sceau n'avait pu lui donner aucun indice. Quand elle s'était assise à son bureau la veille, elle avait examiné le sceau de cire – c'était une vouivre enroulée autour d'une dague, avec un modèle circulaire complexe entourant le tout. Elle avait pensé à ce moment que cela devait être un sceau familial. Ces réflexions furent abruptement coupées par un bruit craquant.

« Severus ? Pardonnez-moi du dérangement, mais j'ai une requête pour Mademoiselle Granger, » la voix d'Albus Dumbledore venait du feu dans la cheminée.

Elle regarda Severus avec un air interrogateur avant de se tourner et de s'adresser au Directeur. « Oui, monsieur ? » dit-elle, se déplaçant vers l'âtre.

« Ah, Mademoiselle Granger – j'espère que vous avez passé une nuit reposante. J'ai parlé avec Monsieur Potter ce matin à propos de votre...situation…et, comme je suis sûr que vous le comprenez, il a quelques inquiétudes concernant votre sécurité. » Elle murmura des injures dans sa barbe non-existante, ce que Dumbledore prétendit gracieusement n'avoir pas entendues. « Il voudrait vous parler, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Um – et bien, je dois simplement m'habiller…où devrions- »

« Retrouvez-le dans les quartiers de la Préfète-en-Cheffe. Assurez-vous que ce soit Monsieur Potter à la porte avant d'ouvrir, Mademoiselle Granger, » dit Dumbledore, l'interrompant. Elle fronça des sourcils. « Mademoiselle Granger – c'est pour votre protection. J'aurais préféré envoyer Monsieur Potter aux cachots pour vous parler- » à ces mots, un reniflement sonore parvint de l'endroit où se tenait Rogue « -mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous douter pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, » termina le Directeur, ses yeux pétillants.

Hermione sourit et hocha de la tête. « J'y serai tout de suite, Directeur. Harry m'a déjà vue en robe de chambre, et si je ne fais que me déplacer par Poudre de Cheminette… » sa voix s'éteignit.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête, souriant. « Oui, ma chère – cela devrait aller. Vous pouvez vous attendre à l'arrivée de Monsieur Potter dans…oh, à n'importe quel moment maintenant, » dit-il, leur souhaitant une bonne journée avant que sa tête ne disparaisse. Hermione se tourna vers Severus.

« Eh bien, allez-y Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas laisser attendre Potter, » dit-il, ricanant. Elle fronça des sourcils en répondant.

« Je voulais juste vous demander si je devais ramener le livre avec moi, » dit-elle, fière lorsque sa voix ne trembla pas. Il se figea, bougeant dans son fauteuil alors qu'il l'observait. Lentement, il secoua sa tête.

« Non. Il est mieux que vous ne le touchiez plus. Lorsque vous aurez fini avec Potter, je retournerai avec vous pour prendre le livre. S'il est tel que vous l'aveu décrit… » il fit une pause avant de finir d'une voix absente, « nous avons encore plein de choses à discuter, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Elle hocha de la tête et, attrapant un peu de Poudre de Cheminette du manteau de la cheminée, s'en alla vers le quartier de la Préfète-en-Cheffe.

Quand elle sortit de la cheminée, secouant la poussière de son corps, elle pouvait déjà entendre Harry taper sur la porte et, se rappelant de l'avertissement de Dumbledore, lança un sort de révélation. _Oui, c'est définitivement Harry,_ pensa-t-elle, souriant en voyant l'air qu'il y avait sur le visage du garçon aux yeux verts avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le faire entrer.

« Hermione…oh, Merlin…je suis tellement désolé, » dit Harry, l'attrapant instantanément et l'amenant vers lui. « C'est de ma faute… »

Elle serra ses bras autour de lui avant de le repousser gentiment. « Harry…comment est-ce que cela pourrait être ta faute ? »

Il la regarda pendant un moment, le regard hanté, avant de dire, « Si tu n'étais pas amie avec moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tes parents, Ron…Rogue. »

« Ne soit pas bête, Harry, » déclara-t-elle, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils à côté du feu. « Tout d'abord, mes parents auraient…auraient été tués de toutes façons. Lucius les voulait morts parce qu'ils s'opposaient à la loi du mariage. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Et Ron… » sa voix lui fit faillite à ce moment-là, et elle dut s'arrêter pour un moment avant de continuer d'une petite voix, « Ron…Ron, c'était de ma faute. Ce qui s'est passé était de ma faute. J'aurais dû me douter de ce qui allait se passer… »

 _Ils paieront. Je leur ferai payer._

Harry secouait sa tête. « Non, Hermione. Qui aurait pu deviner que… _ça_ allait arriver ? Il… » Harry avait aussi de la difficulté à parler, et elle attendit patiemment, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il regagne son calme. « Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui, à Pré-au-Lard…mais je ne l'ai pas fait…je ne peux même plus me rappeler pourquoi maintenant. J'étais en train de mémoriser des stratégies de Quidditch, ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça…si j'étais allé avec lui…mais j'ai pensé qu'il devait choisir cette bague lui-même- » Harry s'arrêta soudainement, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Elle sentit comme si un couteau venait de s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

« Une…une bague ? Il…c'est pour cela qu'il est allé à Pré-au-Lard ? Seul ? » Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle cligna des yeux pour les faire partir, secouant furieusement sa tête. « Je lui ai dit de ne pas…que je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais, 'Mione, je sais, » dit Harry, se levant et venant vers son fauteuil, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. « C'est tout tellement…fou. Et maintenant, tu dois épouser Rogue. Merde, Hermione…quand est-ce que ça a tout foiré ? Est-ce que la Répartition ne vient pas d'avoir lieu ? Est-ce qu'on ne vient pas de confectionner illégalement du Polynectar est-ce que l'on ne vient pas de défendre un loup-garou et son ami dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Quand est-ce que tout cela a cessé d'être un jeu ? Quand est-ce que ce dont je m'inquiétais le plus était de me prendre une retenue est passé à m'inquiéter que mes amis se fassent assassiner ? Quand est-ce que c'est devenu _ça_? » Hermione s'était tournée vers Harry et avait entouré le garçon de ses bras, le serrant fermement alors que leurs épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots qu'ils avaient trop retenus.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne sais pas. » dit Hermione, sa voix étouffée contre son épaule. « Peut-être…je pense que c'était quand Voldemort est revenu. Ou quand Pettigros a réapparu. Ou…ou quand Lucius Malefoy a été libéré de prison parce qu'il a prétendu être un espion pour le Ministère. »

Harry se sépara d'elle à ces derniers mots, un regard dégouté perché dans ses yeux. « Et parce que nous devions protéger Rogue à tous les coûts, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas combattre cette décision. »

Hermione fronça ces sourcils. « Harry…Sev-Rogue fait tellement de choses pour l'Ordre, pour le côté de la Lumière…tu ne réalises même pas tout ce qu'il fait… » Harry ne fit que secouer sa tête, tournant son visage de celui de la jeune femme. « Harry, il ne veut pas plus que moi faire ce qu'il fait. Mais il est d'accord de le faire, pour me protéger. Quand a-t-il fait autre chose que nous protéger ? »

«Que dis-tu de quand il a insulté ta dentition ? » Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

Elle le fixa, le regard vide, essuyant ses joues. Ses épaules étaient tendues, sa mâchoire serrée en une expression qu'elle connaissait très bien. Soupirant, elle dit, « Harry, penses-tu vraiment que tout cela est important maintenant ? Il a joué sa vie, encore et encore, pour protéger des gens qu'il n'aimait même pas. _Toi_ inclut. Cela veut sûrement dire quelque chose à son propos, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ouai. Cela veut dire qu'il a beaucoup de trucs à se faire pardonner. » dit Harry froidement avant de se tourner pour la regarder. « Hermione, écoute – j'apprécie ce qu'il fait pour toi. Mais…je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser qu'il y trouve aussi des avantages si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne peux…je ne peux juste pas le voir faire ça juste par _bonté_. » Sa bouche se tordit lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots.

Vaincue, elle secoua sa tête et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. « Est-ce que c'est important ? Est-ce que c'est important, si, à la fin, le résultat est le même ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pour un temps, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, Harry parla à nouveau. « C'est juste que…c'est juste que je souhaiterais que cela puisse être moi, à la place. Je souhaiterais être celui qui le fasse, celui qui te protège. Tu es ma dernière…tu es ma dernière partie de famille, Hermione. Tu es comme ma sœur, et c'est…c'est dur de devoir faire confiance à mon professeur le plus détesté concernant ta sécurité. C'est tout. Je sais qu'il est une personne de confiance, et qu'il te protégera….mais… » il s'arrêta un moment, cherchant les mots justes. Hermione le regarda tristement. « Je veux que tu sois heureuse, aussi – pas seulement en sécurité. Aussi heureuse que tu puisses l'être avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

Hermione se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise et s'approcha d'où il se tenait, posant une main sur son épaule. « Harry, je pense…je pense que je le serai. Cela ira. Il…il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses, vraiment. »

« C'est cela. »

Elle insista, « Non, Harry, je le pense. Cela a été plutôt…plaisant. Il essaie, il essaie vraiment. »

Harry la regarda. « Hermione, tu réalises que tu vas devoir dormir avec lui ? »

Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rosée, et elle détourna son regard du sien. « Je sais ça, Harry. Je…je ne pense pas que cela sera un problème, » dit-elle, ses joues devenant complètement rouge.

« Pas un problème ? C'est de _Rogue_ que l'on parle, Hermione ! »

Ses joues continuèrent de chauffer et un sourire nerveux prit place sur ses lèvres. « Je sais. »

Harry la regarda avec incrédulité pour un moment avant de s'exclamer, « Tu – tu…oh, Dieux…j'y crois pas. Tu es _attirée_ par lui ? » Elle haussa des épaules, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « T'es complètement malade ?! »

Elle haussa à nouveau des épaules, évitant ses yeux verts. « Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui de cette façon avant, mais…je veux dire, il n'est pas magnifique, mais il y a quelque chose…il est…eh bien, il est _sexy_. » Harry sembla s'étrangler, la fixant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête. « Il l'est ! » s'exclama-t-elle pour se défendre. « Tu te rappelles quand Lavande et Parvati parlaient de la façon dont il se déplace- » Harry laissa échapper à nouveau un son d'étranglement « -et sans ses robes – elles ont raison. Il a un assez beau corps. »

« QUOI ? » hurla Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'sans ses robes' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait ? »

Hermione leva ses mains devant elle, rigolant. « Calme-toi, Harry. Il ne me fait rien. C'est juste qu'il ne porte pas ses grosses robes quand il est dans ses quartiers, comme toi. Il porte un pantalon et une chemise. » Harry se relaxa visiblement après ces propos. Elle décida de ne pas mentionner à quel point il était beau _sans_ sa chemise. « Et en quoi cela peut être un problème de toutes façons ? Nous serons bientôt mariés. Autant que je m'y habitue, pas vrai ? »

« J'aurais souhaité qu'il y ait une autre option, Hermione. » dit Harry en soupirant. « J'aurais souhaité que cette maudite loi ne soit jamais passée ! » Sa tête retomba lorsqu'il ajouta, « J'aurais souhaité que Ron soit toujours vivant. »

« Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi. »


End file.
